Now and Then
by GeordieLass
Summary: Gentle Chelsie tale of parallels: Charles and Elsie in their early days at Downton and Charles and Elsie in their retirement years (following on from Stuck with you) x
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hello again. I decided to try to write about Charles and Elsie prior to Series 1, as I have never done so before. Therefore, this fic begins with Elsie arriving at Downton as Head Housemaid. We'll follow her path to Housekeeper. However, a few of you have asked me to continue with 'Stuck with you' and therefore I am going to try to combine both and give some little glimpses of Charles and Elsie's retired life, as well as their early years working together. The 'Now' will follow on from my epilogue in 'Stuck with you' and the 'Then' will be pre-Series 1. I'll post as regularly as possible and, as always, this will be a gentle little fic, hopefully pretty much in character. Hope you enjoy this opener. As always, reviews are very much appreciated x_**

Chapter 1

 _Then …_

"I'll carry it myself thank you very much and no more of your flannel!" Elsie said, voice raised as she grasped her case from the young footman.

"I was only trying to help. No need to get your knickers in a twist!" he replied.

"And what may I ask is going on in here?" the deep voiced Butler boomed, as he entered the Servants Hall.

"I am getting shouted at for being kind that is what is going on!" the affronted young man gasped.

"You are being shouted at for flirting like a randy young colt with a senior member of staff, so be off with you before you really feel my wrath," she replied defiantly.

"My senior? Hardly!" he responded.

Mr Carson thought it wise to step in at this point. He assumed this diminutive Scottish firecracker must be Elsie Hughes, the new Head Housemaid. However, he was as surprised as the young footman by her youth. He was expecting someone much older. He had not interfered at all with Mrs Cooper's appointment of this woman, leaving the selection of the female staff to the Housekeeper and Lady Grantham. Yet he knew that the woman they had chosen, with the impeccable references from Lord Dunne and an impressive service record in several grand households, was to be groomed as the next Housekeeper. Mrs Cooper planned to retire in the next few years. The Butler had presumed the new Head Housemaid would be at least the same age as him, he was still fairly young to be the Butler of such a large estate. However, she appeared even younger. She also appeared to have a vivid temper, not something Mr Carson welcomed at the Abbey. Although it was probably justified in this case; the Butler knew that Peter fancied himself as Downton's Romeo.

"Elsie Hughes I presume?" the Butler asked formally.

Elsie drew her glare away from the young footman and took a deep breath, steadying herself. She looked towards the imposing Butler, seeing him properly for the first time. She noted his solemn demeanour and lack of a smile. She cringed inwardly, annoyed that the first impression she had given to the Head of Staff was far from glowing. However, she did not regret putting this young cad firmly in his place, he was far too full of himself for her liking. _Telling me I have a pretty figure indeed! I'll horsewhip him if he ever says such a thing again,_ she reasoned. Elsie offered a measured smile towards the Butler, knowing that if all went well, she may eventually work alongside him as Housekeeper, a thought that made the farm girl from Argyll very proud.

"Yes indeed, it is good to finally meet you Mr Carson," she replied politely, surprising the Butler by already knowing his name.

He gave her a small nod of the head, then turned back to the footman. _Still no smile,_ Elsie thought.

"Peter, Elsie is our new Head Housemaid, and as such is your senior. Therefore, you will be respectful and professional at all times, as is expected by all staff under my charge," the Butler said firmly.

The young man looked suitably chastened. Certainly, as he was only third footman, the Head Housemaid did outrank him, if only just. He turned to Elsie, his mouth slightly ajar. He had previously heard Mr Carson and Mrs Cooper talking about Elsie Hughes. _This is the woman who may one day be our Housekeeper? She doesn't look anything like Mrs Cooper!_ He thought in amazement, thinking about the rotund, homely Housekeeper. His thoughts were interrupted by the deliberate cough of the Butler.

"Yes, yes of course. I apologise for any offence I may have caused Elsie. I didn't realise … I mean to say … I thought you must be …" he stumbled.

"Apology accepted Peter, now let's hear no more about this," she said, deciding it best not to prolong his agony.

The footman nodded respectfully and scurried out of the Servant's Hall, leaving Mr Carson and Elsie standing alone in the room.

"Peter can be a little _enthusiastic_ … please do let me know if he should cause you any further concern, such behaviour will to be tolerated at Downton," the Butler offered soberly.

"Oh I am sure he'll be fine Mr Carson but if not, I won't need any help. I could eat the likes of him for breakfast," she replied seriously, as the Butler looked startled by her candour, and her sentiment.

"Now, if you'll excuse me Mr Carson, I must report to Mrs Cooper. I would like to begin my work as soon as possible," she added pleasantly.

The Butler nodded silently, words alluding him. _Eat the likes of him for breakfast!_ He thought disbelievingly, as he watched Elsie Hughes walk purposefully out of the door with her small suitcase in hand. _This is going to be interesting,_ he concluded, his mouth gaping wide as he stared at the now empty doorway.

######

 _Now …_

Charles gently brushed a strand of Elsie's hair back from her face, as she cuddled into his side. They both lay in bed, enjoying a lazy start to the day. She placed a reverent kiss to his chest as he breathed contentedly, his hands leisurely tracing circles on her back, through her nightgown.

"I really think I am going to win this time Elsie, in fact I am sure of it," he said seriously, as he kissed her hair.

"You've got no chance my love, I'll eat you for breakfast and you know it!" she giggled.

Charles had decided they should play another game of chess, declaring that this time he was going to trounce her. They both knew this was unlikely, he had only won one or two games in over a year of marriage but he decided that today he was feeling lucky! As his wife spoke, he smiled to himself, both at her loving teasing and a fond memory of a time long ago when she had used that same phrase; her first day at Downton. He had not known it at the time but that day would prove to be one of the most important days of his life.

"Well you never know Elsie, god loves a trier. But before I beat you at chess, I promised to go and help Bill put up some new shelving … apparently Beryl needs more storage space for her all of her things," he explained.

Elsie smiled to herself; it made her heart sing to see her best friend so happy. Beryl and Bill Mason had been married for six months. Their fondness for each other was clear as they both settled into the routine of married life. The foursome met for dinner at least once a week and to Elsie and Beryl's delight, despite very different characters, Bill and Charles got on very well.

"That will be a lovely surprise for Beryl when she returns from her sisters tomorrow," Elsie smiled, snuggling closer against her husband and smoothing her fingers back and forth across his chest, slipping a hand inside his pyjama top. Her husband purred with pleasure.

"Yes, that's Bill … full of surprises!" Charles joked, leaning over his wife and tickling her sides.

Elsie squirmed and laughed, wrapping her arms around Charles's neck to draw him closer. Her husband knew exactly where her most ticklish spots were and he always used this knowledge to his advantage. She shrieked happily.

"And what about my lovely husband? Does he have any surprises for me?" she flirted, kissing the tip of his nose as she enjoyed the weight of Charles resting on top of her.

"Oh yes … and your surprise will be much better than some old shelves," he grinned, as he began to kiss his wife slowly and devotedly, eliciting the most beautiful murmurs from her.

"Mmm … maybe I'll let you win at chess after all," she smiled against his lips, sliding her hand downwards to cheekily pinch her husband's bottom.

"Umm ... my little Scottish firecracker!" he rumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 ** _A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews for the last chapter. It means the world to have such lovely support for a fic and reviews are the only way of knowing if people are enjoying it x_**

 _Now …_

They sat outside in their small but well apportioned garden, enjoying the early autumn sunshine. Despite winter fast approaching, the weather was still mild. It was one of their favourite things to do in retirement, to sit outside in their garden chairs, with a glass of wine and a good book. They could while away hours sitting in the garden, enjoying each other's company and reading silently together. Charles was currently reading _Moby-Dick_ , whilst Elsie was enjoying _Pride and Prejudice_ for the umpteenth time.

"I don't know how you got through this Elsie, it is not an easy read," Charles said, looking across to his wife with a pained expression on his face.

Elsie chuckled lovingly at him.

"No it isn't Charles but it is worth persisting, I promise. I found the language challenging at times … it was almost Shakespearean … but it is one of my favourite novels of all time. I know you'll love it … eventually," she smiled.

Charles returned Elsie's smile. Her intelligence was one of the many things he loved about her. She was his intellectual equal in every way. _If not my superior_ , he added modestly in his mind. He had married a woman who was as wise as she was beautiful, who stimulated his mind, as well as his body. Elsie was a woman who thrived on discussion and debate and was never afraid to disagree with him. _In fact, she disagrees with me a little too regularly_ , he thought, a fact that actually pleased him greatly. He nodded to her, trusting her judgement, and resolutely focused back on his book. He was determined to get through it, his face furrowed in concentration.

The former Housekeeper gazed at her husband, an amused smile on her lips. He was such an intelligent man, and the fact that he respected her intelligence made her love him all the more. Many men would prefer a subservient wife but thankfully not Charles. As she continued to stare at her husband, she noted his handsome roman nose and his glistening, silver-streaked hair and eyebrows. Charles was wearing a light blue shirt and a sleeveless, V-necked jumper and dark blue slacks. Despite nearing seventy he was still a very attractive man. _Not to mention kind, loving and thoughtful,_ Elsie thought tenderly.

"I do love you Charles Carson," she said, not being able to keep that thought in her head for a second longer.

He looked towards his wife, a devoted smile on his face. He reached across to take her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing her fingers lightly.

"And I love you Elsie Carson," he replied, giving her a small wink and keeping hold of her hand as he returned to his book.

She stroked his fingers gently, lifting her book with her other hand, and feeling very blessed as she continued to read, holding hands with her husband.

######

 _Then …_

"Mrs Cooper I have ... oh I do apologise, I did not mean to interrupt," Elsie said, as she stood in the Housekeeper's doorway, looking towards the Butler and Mrs Cooper who were seated, sharing a pot of tea.

"Not at all Elsie, how may I help you?" the kindly Housekeeper asked.

Mrs Cooper was in her mid-sixties, almost twenty years older than Mr Carson. Elsie had observed their relationship first hand over the last week and she could see how much they respected each other. It was not quite a motherly-son relationship but it was also not simply a professional relationship between peers. Mr Carson demonstrated the kind of respect for Mrs Cooper that one should for an elder, despite him being the more senior of the two in terms of his position. The tender, older woman had been Housekeeper at Downton for almost 15 years, whilst Mr Carson's had been Butler at the Abbey for the last 6 years, and first footman before that. Elsie had grown very fond of Mrs Cooper in her short time at the House. Their personalities were very different, Elsie was as feisty as Mrs Cooper was gentle, the younger woman as forward-thinking as her elder was traditional, yet they both shared a warm, honest heart and a conscientious work ethic that put most others to shame. Elsie was sharper, more intelligent and well-read than the older woman but they both shared a no-nonsense common sense.

Despite these differences, Mrs Cooper could not have been more generous in her support and tutelage of Elsie. The Housekeeper admired the younger woman's spark and intelligence, feeling that, at the turn of the century, a different breed of Housekeeper was needed. It was clear to Mrs Cooper that the young maids of today were more independent, less inclined to work hard and more tempted by the opportunities of the modern world than ever before. She knew that it would be soon time for a change in the leadership of the female staff, and she felt that Elsie Hughes was just the woman to take the helm. The Housekeeper had slowed over the last couple of years, with her maids and the Butler taking up some of the slack. It was nearing her time to step down and, if all worked out as planned, Mrs Cooper hoped to retire in the next year or two.

"We have finished the guest rooms Mrs Cooper and so I wondered, rather than the maids being idle until lunchtime, if we should begin a full inventory of the linens? I know we were going to leave this until the Season but perhaps we can get ahead of ourselves?" Elsie suggested, not wishing to undermine the Housekeeper but realising, even after a week, that Mrs Cooper needed to expect more from her maids.

Elsie was a fair leader, she believed hard work should be rewarded. Yet, as far as she could see after only one week in post, the maids were used to taking an inordinate amount of time over the most simple and mundane tasks. Much more should be expected from them in her opinion.

"If you feel that can be accomplished Elsie then certainly go ahead, thank you," Mrs Cooper replied happily.

"Thank you, and apologies again for the interruption Mrs Cooper, Mr Carson," Elsie smiled.

Mr Carson watched as Elsie strode out of the door. He had barely spoken to the new charge since her arrival the previous week. There was little reason for the Butler to speak to the maids, even the Head Housemaid. He left the management of the female staff to Mrs Cooper. Yet, he had observed her interactions on many occasions. She was professional at all times and had an innate presence which made her a natural leader. She was not as overtly warm as the current Housekeeper but he wondered how much of this was due to her being new to the role and determined to establish herself with the maids. The fact that she was still in her thirties meant that she also had to work harder to establish her seniority, given that many in her care were not that much younger than her. _Yes_ , he thought wistfully, _if she does become Housekeeper,_ _working alongside Elsie will be an entirely different prospect to working alongside Mrs Cooper._

"Elsie is certainly proving her worth," Mrs Cooper said, breaking the Butler from his thoughts.

"Uh-hum … good, that is very good to hear Mrs Cooper," he said formally.

"Yes, she is a very capable young woman …" the Housekeeper added.

Mr Carson nodded and took a further sip of his tea.

 _She is very pretty too,_ Mrs Cooper thought to herself, smiling at the unknowing Butler.

######

The staff were sitting at the servant's table and the usual chatter could be heard around the room. Elsie noted that Mr Carson almost always conversed with Mr Gerard, Lord Grantham's Valet, at meal times, whilst Mrs Cooper tended to talk to her maids or Miss Jameson, Lady Grantham's Lady's Maid. Mr Gerard was in his mid-fifties and he and the Butler seemed to have similar interests in literature. The general chatter had quietened and Elsie could hear snippets of their conversation about a recent novel they had both enjoyed.

"I must say, I have some sympathy with Lord Monmouth's dismay with his grandson's liberalism," Mr Gerard said, as Mr Carson murmured in agreement.

"Well I don't …" Elsie said, not being able to stop herself.

The majority of faces at the table turned to look at her, Mr Carson and Mr Gerard did not look amused. No-one else ever interrupted their discussions about literature.

"Did you have something to say Elsie? I can't imagine you are a particular fan of Disraeli," Mr Gerard said patronisingly.

Elsie decided in that moment that she really did not care for the haughty Valet at all.

She steeled herself, knowing that she would have to respond.

"Not a particular fan Mr Gerard, I prefer William Morris. However, I have read _Coningsby_ and I thought Lord Monmouth's treatment of his grandson was appalling, although it did allow Henry to become a self-made man, rather than be handed such privilege by birth, which in itself is a good thing in my opinion," she countered, her cheeks flushing pink, knowing that everyone was gazing at her.

Mr Gerard looked astounded that a woman, a Housemaid no less, should have read such political texts. However, the man to his right looked suitably impressed, despite not sharing Elsie's more liberal views. Mr Carson was a traditionalist and he worried about modern advances. He believed absolutely in the established, social hierarchy, believing that all people should know their place. However, he was not sexist; he had known too many capable women in his time to hold any such nonsensical notions.

"Have you read any other works by Disraeli Elsie?" Mr Carson asked, genuinely interested; this was the first time he had asked her anything about herself since she had arrived.

"I have read all of his works Mr Carson," she answered plainly.

"All of them," he repeated with respect, a telling glance towards the Valet.

"Yes, although I must admit, I found them rather dull," she added, before returning to her stew.

Mr Carson raised his eyebrows. He would never admit it of course, but he had found them rather dull as well.

 _ **A/N: A little review would be lovely if you have the time x**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Now …_

The train chugged along, as the Yorkshire countryside passed by the windows. Thankfully they had a carriage to themselves, so they were able to hold hands as they chatted.

"Thank you for this Charles," Elsie smiled.

"Nothing to thank me for, you know I love seeing Becky as much as you do," he replied honestly.

"I know you do but she is coming to stay with us for a week, next weekend," Elsie admitted sheepishly, knowing it was a little extravagant to therefore make this trip.

"She is but I could see that you were missing her and so an extra, surprise little visit was in order," he declared joyfully, kissing Elsie gently on the lips.

"Thank you my love and I promise to buy you fish and chips on the seafront before we get the train home," she smiled, returning his gentle kiss.

"Umm I am a lucky man … fish and chips, a beautiful wife and a lovely sister," he sighed, resting his head against Elsie's hair.

"You might want to change the order of those things Charles but I do like the sentiment," she teased, closing her eyes as she rested against his side. He chuckled against her hair.

Elsie missed Becky more and more of late, despite seeing her very regularly. Her younger sister had had a 'turn' a couple of months back and it had scared Elsie and forced her to face up to the realities of Becky's condition. Elsie had always known her sister had a weak heart, they had known this since Becky was a girl. However, this had not been particularly apparent until the last few months. Elsie knew that as long as her younger sister was happy, that was all that mattered. Lately, however, the distance between Downton and Lytham St Anne's seemed more and more marked. Elsie knew sensibly that her sister was only a short train journey away but at times, particularly when Becky was sick, it felt like a million miles. Elsie would love her sister to live permanently with them, and she knew Charles was very supportive of the idea. However to take Becky away from her friends and her life at Abercorn House would be selfish and not something Elsie was willing to do. Her sister was wonderfully happy and Elsie wouldn't change that for the world.

######

"Essie! Charlie!" Becky called, as she leapt up and ran towards them.

"Hello my sweet girl … we thought we would surprise you!" Elsie beamed, hugging Becky snugly.

It felt so good to hold her sister in her arms. A visit to see Becky was just what she needed.

"You did Essie, you did!" Becky exclaimed, letting go of her sister and hugging Charles.

"Hello Becky, it is lovely to see you. Got any chocolates for me?" Charles asked with a broad grin.

"I always have chocolates Charlie," she giggled.

They knew this to be true; Elsie and Charles provided 'pocket money' for Becky as well as paying for her place at the home, and they knew that the lion's share of the money went on chocolates, which she generously shared with all of her friends at the home, many of whom did not have a loving family like Becky. Becky handed a sweet from her pocket to Charles.

"And how are you feeling Becky?" Elsie asked, delighted to see her sister looking so well.

"I am good Essie. I have already half packed for my visit next week, Sylvia helped me," she explained happily.

Sylvia had tentatively joined them, standing a couple of steps behind Becky. The other woman wasn't as communicative as Becky but they were firm friends and Becky seemed to revel in being the chatty one, with Sylvia just as happy to be in Becky's sunny company. Elsie and Charles said hello to Sylvia; she managed a smile but then looked down at her toes for the rest of the conversation. Elsie smiled warmly at the two women but she made a mental note to check what Becky had packed when they collected her next week, otherwise she could well arrive with ten blouses, lots of chocolate and nothing much else!

"We are looking forward to your stay Becky. Beryl is already making hundreds of chocolate shortbreads just for us," Charles winked; the sweet tooth of both was renowned.

"Oh yummy, our favourite Charlie! And is Chicken ok?" Becky asked.

"She is. I am taking her out for lunch tomorrow. She and Bill have been enjoying far too many sloppy kisses and I thought he needed a break!" Elsie joked, as Becky giggled heartily and Charles snorted with laughter.

Becky was so excited; she didn't quite know what to do. She had been playing with Sylvia and Charlie the cat when her sister arrived. She was literally bouncing up and down with glee to have her sister and Charles in the room as well.

"How about Charlie and I take you ladies for an ice cream?" Elsie suggested.

"You mean Sylvia can come too?" Becky asked, eyes wide in anticipation.

"She certainly can, we need someone to keep you in check," Elsie smiled, hugging her sister to her side. Becky shrieked in delight and even Sylvia gave a brief smile.

"Come on Sylvia, let's go and get our coats," she declared, dragging her friend to the door. Becky then stopped suddenly and turned back to her sister and brother-in-law.

"Can I have strawberry topping on my ice-cream?" Becky asked seriously, as if this was the most important question in the world.

"You certainly can," Elsie smiled. Becky's eyes lit up, before she continued to hurtle out of the door with Sylvia in tow.

"Better?" Charles asked.

"Yes, thank you Charles. I know I was being silly but I feel so much better to have seen Becky. You do know that you are a darling husband. Thank you so much my love," Elsie replied warmly, squeezing his arm.

"Don't thank me, I am having chocolate, ice-cream and fish and chips … this day couldn't be any better!" he declared, as Elsie laughed happily.

######

 _Then …_

"One for you Elsie," Mr Carson said, as he delivered the post to the gathered staff.

"Thank you Mr Carson," she replied, staring at the letter in her hand.

Elsie reasoned that self-restraint was an important characteristic for a Housekeeper, a role she hoped to fill eventually, and so despite wanting to run from the room to read the letter, she smiled demurely and placed it in her apron pocket. She had seen the postmark though, Lytham St Anne's. It was her update on Becky's progress. It would be four more months until she got to see her sister; she always managed a visit during the Season. Elsie would give anything to see her sister more often but she knew she couldn't have both; a steady, well-respected job _and_ regular contact with her sister. Not a day went by when Elsie didn't worry she had made the wrong decision and that she should have looked after Becky herself rather than paying for her sister to be cared for. However, the regular updates provided reassurance, Becky was thriving and happy. Her younger sister had developed so much in her two years at the home and this always served to lessen Elsie's guilt.

There was no doubt that Elsie had ambition, she had always wanted to be Housekeeper of a grand household such as Downton. However, more than anything, she wanted this for Becky, knowing that such a senior position could ensure her younger sister's security and future. When Elsie's mother had died, it had been a horrific time. Elsie had been given just two weeks leave from Rochester House and in that time she had to somehow come to terms with her own grief, take care and support her sister, make all of the necessary funeral arrangements, as well as making life-changing decisions about hers and Becky's future. Thinking back now, she really did not know how she had gotten through that period. _But you did Elsie Hughes and you are stronger for it_ , she told herself, _and both you and Becky are happy, safe and well-provided for, which would not have been possible had you given up work._ This was a mantra that she told herself daily, sometimes more than once, and particularly at those times when she missed her sister so much that her heart physically ached. Elsie took a deep breath to gather herself, _no more thoughts like this at the servant's table_ , she scolded herself. _That really will not do._ Instead, she thought about the enormous box of chocolates she was going to buy Becky on her next visit, and the beaming smile she would see on the younger woman's face. That thought alone would help her through the next four months.

Mr Carson observed Elsie from the far side of the Servant's Hall. She had been at Downton just over a month and yet he barely knew anything about her, other than she enjoyed reading. She was a private woman, something he admired greatly. However, he had noted that she received regular letters from two sources, Lytham St Anne's and Hawes, a rural town in the Yorkshire Dales. He would not dream of prying but he couldn't help wondering who these were from. He hadn't heard her mention any family. _Perhaps they are from a_ _sweetheart?_ He shook his head at this notion. _That is absolutely none of your business Charles Carson, none of your business at all._

 _ **A/N: Please do let me know what you think xxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Then …_

"Elsie … where is Mrs Cooper? I need to confirm tomorrow's dinner menu," Mr Carson asked, as he walked along the downstairs corridor.

"I am not sure Mr Carson, I think she must be upstairs ensuring all of the guest rooms are up to standard," Elsie answered.

"At this time in the evening? Well do let her know that I am looking for her, I need to confirm the menu before I leave for the train station with Lord Grantham, he is getting the overnight train to Edinburgh and I leave in exactly one hour," he said authoritatively, turning to walk back to his pantry.

 _Damn and blast_ , Elsie thought. _I can't let him speak to Mrs Cooper!_ Elsie had found the Housekeeper as drunk as a lord not half an hour ago. She made a mental note to hide the sherry from the Housekeeper's sitting-room for the foreseeable future. The older woman could be sacked for being so inebriated whilst in charge and that was the last thing Elsie wanted for the kindly woman.

"Mr Carson, perhaps I could confirm the menu in Mrs Cooper's absence? She and I discussed tomorrow's dinner plans this morning, as it happens," she offered.

"Certainly not, I shall confirm the dinner menu with Mrs Cooper as always, such authority lies with the Housekeeper not the Head Housemaid," he said firmly.

 _He really is a pompous prig sometimes,_ Elsie thought.

"Yes I understand that Mr Carson but perhaps this once …" she tried again.

"I said no! We have a way of doing things in this household Elsie and I will not deviate from tradition. Find Mrs Cooper and ask her to speak to me within the hour!" he bellowed, louder than intended.

Mr Carson wasn't sure why he had overreacted in such a way, something about Elsie's self-confidence threw him off balance.

 _He has just shouted at me! I cannot remember the last time someone actually shouted at me! I have a good mind to … no Elsie. Hold your tongue. He is your senior and if you want to get anywhere in this household you can't go screaming at the Butler._

"Very well Mr Carson," she responded respectfully, the very opposite of what she really wanted to say.

######

She took a deep breath and knocked on his pantry door. There was no way Mrs Cooper was going to be sober enough to speak to Mr Carson before he left for the station. Elsie would simply have to come up with a plausible story for her absence.

"Come in!" he shouted.

The Butler was surprised to see Elsie in the doorway.

"Mr Carson, I am afraid Mrs Cooper is unable to come downstairs to speak to you. She sent her apologies but one of the maids is unwell and Mrs Cooper is tending to her," Elsie offered, hoping this would pacify him.

"Can't you look after the maid? Surely that is part of your duties not Mrs Cooper's?" He suggested, his brow furrowed.

"Yes of course I could Mr Carson but Mrs Cooper insisted. She is a kind woman and she felt she should look after the young girl," she added, hoping this would finally be the end of it.

Elsie hated lying, even if it was in aid of a very good cause. After such long and devoted service, she couldn't let Mrs Cooper be sacked.

"Well I find it very strange indeed … perhaps if you were a little less harsh with the maids Elsie, she would trust you with their care," he said thoughtlessly.

Elsie bit her lip to quell her tears. She would not cry. _You are stronger than this, my girl,_ she told herself. Yet the Butler had hit a nerve. She knew that she could be a little severe sometimes. She had exacting standards and she expected the same standards from the maids. Her relative youth meant she had to be extra firm with the maids, to ensure they did not take advantage. However, her high expectations and adherence to the rules could be mistaken for coldness until people got to know her. She had seen it happen before. Once people did get to know her, they realised that Elsie Hughes had a very kind and caring heart, beneath her no-nonsense Scottish brusqueness. She wasn't sure Mr Carson would ever see this, he seemed little interested in even speaking to her, let alone getting to know her.

"Thank you Mr Carson," was all she could manage, before she took her leave.

######

 _Now …_

He could hear voices as he arrived home from his committee meeting. He peered through the gap in the door and saw Anna curled into his wife's side on their settee. Elsie was stroking the younger woman's hair and offering words of comfort. They hadn't heard him come in.

"I was awful to him Mrs Carson. He must hate me," Anna exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks.

Despite the girl's upset, Charles smiled behind the door; Anna still couldn't bring herself to call them by their first names, despite the fact she certainly viewed Elsie as a surrogate mother.

"He doesn't hate you, my dear girl. The man worships you. He'll understand that you are exhausted, what with our darling Essie to look after and another babe on the way. Is it any wonder that you are feeling a little tetchy?" she soothed, kissing Anna's forehead.

Elsie enjoyed being able to be more affectionate with Anna, she'd had to keep some professional distance whilst at Downton, despite always caring very much for the young woman.

"A little tetchy? I was a downright dragon!" Anna laughed, her eyes still glistening.

"All the best women can be dragons at times Anna, take it from one that knows," Elsie smiled impishly, both women dissolving into laughter as they hugged each other.

Charles smiled lovingly at them both from the hallway.

######

 _Then …_

"Is everything alright in here?" he asked Elsie, as he walked into the Boot Room with an exasperated expression.

He had heard the banging from along the corridor and had come to investigate. The noise had disturbed him as he worked in his pantry. The Head Housemaid was currently thrashing a pair of Her Ladyship's riding boots on the wooden table, in her attempt to clean and polish them. She was using such force to turn the boots over and over to clean them, that the noise had carried all of the way along the downstairs corridor. Even Mr Carson could see that something was amiss with Elsie but he wasn't quite sure what.

As for Elsie, her upset from the previous evening had turned into fury. A night to mull things over and over in her mind had been tortuous, as her anger gained momentum. _How dare he talk to me like that! How dare he say that I am too harsh with the maids! The man knows nothing about me! Nothing!_ She couldn't tell him that she had been helping Mrs Cooper, covering for her. She would never do that to the older woman but for him to have just assumed the worst, made her boiling mad. She had decided to vent her rage on the boots, in an attempt to keep her cool with the Butler.

"Everything is just fine Mr Carson, just fine," she said, with an exaggerated smile.

Mr Carson gulped, sensing an atmosphere but deciding she must have simply got out of the wrong side of the bed that morning. _I never did understand women_. Elsie had been perfectly polite to him but there was something about the glint in her eyes that was unsettling.

"Right then, I'll leave you to it, just try not to leave those boots in shreds," he said, aiming to lighten the mood with a little humour.

However, his jest fell flat as the Head Housemaid stared at him silently, until he left the room. Elsie fleetingly thought about throwing one of the boots at his head as he turned to leave but she thought better of it. _That_ _would never do Elsie,_ she laughed tiredly.

 _######_

"I am sorry for last night Mr Carson, I haven't done that for a while," Mrs Cooper said forlornly, as she stepped into his pantry.

She didn't mind admitting her error to the Butler, he knew that she often imbibed in a little too much liquor.

"What haven't you done?" he asked, confused.

"Got steaming drunk, that's what! If it wasn't for that dear girl putting me to bed and taking care of my chores for me, I don't know what would have happened," she smiled weakly.

Mr Carson suddenly had an ominous feeling.

"By _dear_ _girl_ do you mean Elsie?" he asked tentatively, knowing the answer.

"Of course," she smiled.

 _Oh damn it._

 _ **A/N: Thank you for your support as always. A little review would be lovely x**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 ** _A/N:_** ** _Well, so many of you wanted to see Charles apologise that I wrote this additional chapter._** ** _I tried to cover lots of your suggestions but it wasn't possible to fit them all in!_** ** _Hope you enjoy it x_**

 _Then …_

Mr Carson walked into the Servant's Hall, where Elsie was sat at the table darning some of Lord Grantham's socks. He hoped he might have a chance to speak to her, to rectify their misunderstanding of the previous day. He had decided to call it a misunderstanding in his mind, however if he was honest with himself, it was not really a misunderstanding at all but rather a gigantic, ghastly blunder on his part! He had been overly stern with Elsie, and he knew it. He had all but accused her of having no sensitivity with the maids. Yet, all the while the Head Housemaid had been taking care of Mrs Cooper and had willingly absorbed his wrath in order to protect the older woman. _Why didn't she just tell me?_ _I am not a mind reader!_ _How was I to know that she was covering for a drunken Mrs Cooper?_ He reasoned, trying to somehow lessen his feeling of guilt. It may have worked had he not, at that very moment, caught the gaze of the Head Housemaid. Elsie fleetingly looked up at him and then immediately down at her darning. He was a thoughtless old fool at times but even he recognised the hurt in her eyes. He felt utterly flustered, realising that something had to be done to put this situation right.

Elsie looked up and observed the Butler, quickly re-focusing back on her task. She was still fuming with him but the flames of her anger had receded, leaving in their wake a sense of disappointment and hurt. No matter how many times she told herself that he had misunderstood the situation and that he did not know her properly yet, she was truly disappointed; disappointed that he would think so poorly of her. She also knew that Mrs Cooper had spoken to him, admitting her drunken mishap. _So he now knows that I was protecting the Housekeeper. He knows I wasn't so lacking in compassion that Mrs Cooper couldn't trust me to look after one of the maids._ _Yet, he still hasn't said anything!_ _That man! How am I ever going to work with that man!_ She thought, shaking her head and, without even realising it, exhaling loudly.

"Is everything ok Elsie?" Emily, one of the maids, asked caringly.

The Butler stood sheepishly at the head of the table, deciding to turn around to fiddle with the day's menu on the wooden stand. He wasn't that thick-skinned that he didn't realise he might be part of her woes.

"Yes everything is fine Emily thank you, I just remembered a chore I needed to do upstairs," Elsie smiled at the younger maid.

"Do you want any help Elsie? I can leave this until later," another young maid, Clara, asked genuinely.

Mr Carson winced, his back to the staff who were relaxing or completing their chores at the table. This innocent but generous question instantly told him that the young maid liked her senior very much.

"No Clara but thank you for the offer, you finish your letter to your Grandmother, she'll be looking forward to hearing all you've accomplished this week," Elsie smiled. The young maid nodded, she looked very pleased on hearing Elsie's words.

Mr Carson squirmed again. _Oh damn and blast, why does she have to make me feel even worse?_ He knew he was being ridiculous but why was he only now noticing how much the maids liked Elsie. The Head Housemaid was working the girls harder than they had ever worked before and she had very high expectations for them. Yet, these young women had already recognised what he had failed to notice until now; along with her firmness, Elsie was a caring and supportive leader.

Elsie walked behind the Butler and into the corridor. He panicked, not knowing when he would next get the chance to speak to her alone.

"Elsie!" he shouted, then coughed to hide his discomfort, as he followed her into the corridor.

She turned to face him.

"Yes Mr Carson?" she asked.

"I … I … I wanted to say …" he began hesitantly.

"Yes?" she asked, eyes wide as she stared up at him, her expression hopeful.

"Ermm … I was not to know … I was not to know that Mrs Cooper was … _unwell_ ... if I had known I … I should say … if I had known the facts … I … ahem … would have … well … things would have been different," he finished, breathing more heavily than normal as he looked at the Head Housemaid.

 _Is that it?_ She thought. She almost laughed. _That's what he has been building up to all morning._

"I'll get on with my chores Mr Carson," she sighed, half amused, half disappointed, as she walked down the corridor.

 _Oh dear god._ _Things would have been different?_ _Way to go Charles, you outdid yourself there._ _You may have well scolded her again, rather than your pathetic attempt at an apology._

######

 _Now …_

"It will be quicker if you just admit you were wrong!" Elsie said adamantly, hands on her hips as she glared at Charles across their kitchen.

"Just because I have a different view to you, Elsie Carson, doesn't mean that I am wrong!" he declared, raising his eyebrows defiantly.

"It does when you act like a complete snob!" she replied, casting a glance towards him that dared him to disagree.

She could not believe he had been so snooty. A couple of the village boys had come over to help them empty the attic; it was full of boxes from the previous owner. The lads were from a very poor family and Elsie knew they could benefit from a few extra pennies to take home to their mother. Elsie had invited them to stay for some lunch. Her husband had almost choked at this suggestion, and he almost had a heart attack when he observed their lack of table manners.

"I like things done properly Elsie and I won't apologise for that," he said, standing proud.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Some people haven't had a chance in life to learn how to do things properly Charles, they don't know any better, but those lads are hard workers and they have good hearts and you should know better …" she said firmly.

She then stropped off to the sink, to start to wash the dishes.

He stood for a moment, digesting her words. _Oh damn and blast._ He walked tentatively up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and resting his chin on her hair. Despite her annoyance, she couldn't help snuggle back against his chest.

"I am sorry Elsie, I should have been kinder," he admitted.

She turned in his arms, shaking her head and giving him a knowing smile. She draped her arms over his shoulders and kissed him sweetly. _All forgiven,_ he thought happily.

######

 _Then …_

Another three days had passed and there was still the same awkwardness between the pair. They had spoken to each other when necessary, in order to carry out their work. Elsie was always polite and courteous; she would not let herself down by being disrespectful to her senior. Yet there was an undercurrent of unease between them. The Butler knew he had done wrong but he couldn't think how to put it right. He had never been any good at apologising. She knew he had done wrong and yet she had given up any hope of the Butler ever saying sorry. _He obviously thinks he hasn't done anything unreasonable at all or else he knows he has but he is too self-important and arrogant to admit it,_ she thought, as she marched along the downstairs corridor.

The Butler sat in his pantry; he didn't even have to be in the corridor to know that those were the footsteps of a certain Head Housemaid. He wondered if there might actually be a channel trodden into the stone floor given the amount of times she had strode up and down the hallway in her annoyance. As polite as she was being to him, the darkened colour of her gaze told him she was still furious with him. _And she really is livid with me!_ He wasn't sure why he felt so bad; he often bellowed at his footman over the most trivial things. The younger men had to put up with his bad-temper and grumpiness. They would not dare object. However, something about the Head Housemaid's unhappiness with him made him feel troubled.

######

He had been very glad of a couple of hours away from the House, as he visited one of his wine suppliers in York. As he took off his coat, he held his unplanned purchase in his hand. He wondered for the hundredth time if he had actually been insane when he had made this purchase. _You can't give her a gift!_ _Good lord, that would be highly inappropriate! A_ _Butler cannot give one of his Staff a gift, particularly a woman!_ _What would people think!_ He blushed furiously, nerves flooding his entire body. Yet, when he had seen it in the window of the bookshop, he had instantly thought of Elsie. He also thought such a gesture may well show, without words, that he was sorry for his previous, unkind words. However, now he was more convinced than ever that he could never give her this gift; it was far too personal. Unless …

"You wanted to see me Mr Carson," she said, as she walked into his pantry. She felt tense.

"Yes, yes indeed," he said stiffly. He had been walking back and forth in his pantry for the last ten minutes, trying to build up the courage to speak to her.

"You see, the Library was having a clear out … when I was in the Village earlier today," he began, diving straight in.

"A clear out?" she asked, more confused than ever.

"Yes, umm … apparently they have a new consignment of books arriving from … from London … and they needed space … of course they could have stored the books ... umm ... or built more shelves I suppose … umm … but instead they decided to simply throw some books away …" he offered weakly.

 _Oh dear god Charles, too much, you are saying too much._ _Keep it simple._

Elsie looked at the Butler with intrigue; his story made little sense but she was interested to see where he was going with this.

"They were throwing books away? That seems a terrible waste …" she said, as she began to relax.

"Yes, yes it does … I said that … why would you ever throw books away?" he said, desperation in his voice, thinking this was never going to work; he was the world's worst liar.

"I would never throw books away, would you Mr Carson?" she asked seriously, biting back a smile. _What is going on?_ _The man is tying himself in knots._

"No I wouldn't and that's why … that's why I saved several of the books, they let me take them you see … I thought maybe someone could use them at the House … they were only going to waste … it's not like I had to buy them," he continued, almost at the crucial part now.

"I see … and where are all of these books?" she asked, looking around the room.

 _Oh dear god._ There was, of course, no sign of any such books in his pantry.

"I have already taken them upstairs to the Library ... yes that's it ... all except one that is … I ... I thought you might like this one …" he gulped, his nerves rising again.

 _Just give it to her Charles, for heaven's sake._

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small book of poetry. His hand shaking as he gave it to her.

"Robert Burns? For me?" she gasped, feeling instantly emotional.

His breathing had accelerated, he thought he may well faint.

"Yes … umm … for you … it was just sitting there in a box outside the library … I thought rather than it be squandered, it should go to someone who would appreciate it," he said, trying to speak breezily despite his discomfort.

He was beside himself with anxiety; worried that she would realise, that she would be offended. He stared nervously at her, waiting for her to say something.

Elsie looked down at the book in her hands. The cover was pristine, the spine in perfect repair. The book was clearly new, it had never been read and it had never been in Downton Library. Yet she knew that the Butler needed her to go along with this, he would be mortified if she acknowledged in any way it was a gift from him. Yet it was the most wonderful gift; a peace offering, an olive branch, a sign of remorse, all wrapped up in one beautiful, thoughtful book. _What a frustrating, grumpy, thoughtless, dear, sweet, lovely man_ , she thought touchingly, as she looked towards the Butler. She wanted to let him know how much this meant to her, not the gift as such but the sentiment behind the offering.

"I will treasure this Mr Carson," she smiled, her voice wavering.

He let out a short breath on hearing her words. He then immediately gathered himself.

"Good, yes, well … I am glad … now I must get on," he announced formally, sitting down at his desk and shuffling some papers without looking upwards.

 _Silly man_ , she laughed lightly, as she left his pantry. Yet, as she clutched the book of poetry to her chest, heading up to her room to deposit it for safe-keeping, she knew she _would_ be able to work with that man after all. In fact, she thought she may just enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _Then …_

Elsie was walking along the upstairs corridor, gazing down into the Great Hall. She had been at Downton almost two months and the beauty of the House and its grounds still never failed to amaze her. She felt truly blessed to be working in such beautiful surroundings, not to mention working for such a kind family. Lord and Lady Grantham and their three young girls were a delight. Well, if Elsie was honest, Lady Edith and Lady Sybil were a delight, the last time Elsie had spoken to Lady Mary, the oldest daughter had stuck her tongue out at the new Head Housemaid. Elsie shook her head with a smile, thinking that she had certainly not won over the eldest daughter as yet. _Perhaps in time?_

As Elsie walked towards the guest rooms, her arms full of linens, she heard what sounded like singing. In fact, it sounded very much like a certain growly voiced Butler singing. _It can't_ _be, can it?_ She slowed her steps, approaching the nursery with care. There was a small gap in the door and so she peeped inside. Sure enough, Mr Carson stood in the centre of the room, with Lady Mary in his arms. The girl slept like an angel; Elsie found it hard to believe that it was the same girl who pulled a face whenever she stepped near her.

 _'Lavender's blue dilly dilly, Lavender's green …'_

Elsie was touched at this sight, covering her mouth with her hands. In the months she had been at the House she had rarely even seen the Butler smile. Mrs Cooper spoke so fondly of the Head of Staff and therefore Elsie knew he must have hidden depths, and she had seen a chink of true kindness when he had apologised to her in his fumbling, roundabout way with the poetry book. Yet since that moment, she felt they were back to square one. He certainly was no less rigid around her, far from it, but at least she knew he wasn't a bad man, not at all. He cultivated an imposing image, a man of great stature who seemed gruff and intimidating much of the time. The staff and the Grantham's respected Mr Carson greatly but Elsie knew that some staff actually feared him. Yet here he was, singing to the young Lady Mary with the sweetest smile on his face.

She knew she should move, she couldn't risk being caught staring at him, yet she was transfixed as he continued to hum the lullaby. The Butler's great size compared to the tiny girl in his arms made the sight even lovelier. He was facing the window, away from the door, as he sang. There was obviously more to this man than his formal, serious demeanour, and Elsie felt a fleeting tingle of anticipation at the thought of getting to know him a little better. _That's if he ever lets me get to know him, so far our communications have been limited to the shortest of exchanges,_ she thought wanly. The only person he seemed to talk to at any great length was the Housekeeper and, despite their respect for one another, they hardly seemed like firm friends. As Elsie became lost in her meanderings, she didn't notice the Butler gently turning, as Lady Mary slept soundly in his arms. It was too late to move once she did realise, as their eyes locked through the gap in the door. Startled, she gasped, and scuttled off down the corridor, only pausing as she rounded the corner. She closed her eyes, her heart racing. _Oh my word, what on earth must he think of me?_

Mr Carson's cheeks blushed furiously; mortified to have been caught in this tender moment. He had thought all of the Staff were downstairs. He knew they all thought him a grumpy, stuffed old shirt with strict and impossible standards. Therefore to have been spotted in this heartfelt moment, when most of the staff probably thought he didn't even have a heart, was very embarrassing, not to mention highly inappropriate. A Butler had no place developing affection for the Family. _What will she think of me? Will she be disappointed? Will she think I have failed in my duty? Oh lord, she will most certainly think all of those things and she will be right. It is quite disgraceful; I have failed to act in a professional and appropriate manner._ He placed the sleeping Lady Mary back in her bed with a heavy heart.

######

"Elsie, may I have a word please?" the Butler said formally, as she sat at the Servant's table.

They had not spoken since she had spied him singing the lullaby to Lady Mary. Mr Carson walked back to his pantry without waiting for a reply. The other staff looked at Elsie with concern; all thinking the same thing, she was in trouble for something. She gulped, thinking the same thing; the only difference was, she knew what that 'something' was.

"Chin up pet, it might not be that bad," Mrs Patmore, the Cook, said cheerfully.

Elsie smiled weakly at the Cook and headed to Mr Carson's pantry. She knocked and entered; he was standing by his desk waiting for her.

"Elsie, what you observed earlier … you should not have witnessed that," he said, looking down at his toes. He felt so embarrassed.

"Mr Carson, I am sorry for spying on you … I didn't mean to intrude on such a private moment but I heard the singing and …" she tapered off, not sure what else to say by way of explanation.

"Yes, well … uh-hum … it is my fault not yours … I should not have been fussing over the children in the nursery. It is not my position to do so. I would not want you to think I am unprofessional or that I do not observe due protocol," he said seriously.

She watched as the Butler tormented himself. _He actually thinks I will think less of him, that I will question his ability to do his job. He is scared of showing any hint of emotion, for fear of others seeing this as a weakness._ She knew that was perhaps something they had in common and it certainly helped explain the unapproachable image he created for himself at Downton.

"Mr Carson, I would never think that …" she began.

Elsie was about to say more to help reassure him but he seemed to sense this and quickly cut her off. He was not comfortable at all discussing such matters.

"I would be most grateful if this matter went no further," he said rigidly.

"Of course Mr Carson, your secret is safe with me," she smiled, attempting a small jest. However, she could see immediately that this was not a good idea.

"You should go now Elsie. You can't stand here chatting all day, you are not Housekeeper yet," he said harshly.

He immediately winced, not knowing why he had been so severe. Yet he did know, he was embarrassed and uncomfortable and he had lashed out to cover this. Instead of saying something kind to put things right, he said nothing as he looked solemnly at the Head Housemaid.

She looked at him in disbelief, furious with him once more. _This man is unbelievable! We take two steps forward, then we take five steps back. How can he stand there and be so foul to me? I was being kind to him!_

She knew deep down that he had reacted like that because he was flustered and discomfited but she could still have throttled him on the spot. _I wonder if we'll always be like this?_ she wondered. She did not even try to hide her annoyance with him this time, as she shook her head and flounced out of the room.

He did not hear Elsie muttering to herself as she walked down the corridor ...

' _If I end up as Housekeeper alongside him, I'll have a whole bloody library of apologies, never mind one flaming book!'_

 _######_

 _Now …_

"She was crying and so I thought it best to bring her in here with us," he said, as Elsie stirred.

Charles was sitting upright, Essie in his arms. There was a late function at the Abbey and so the little girl was staying overnight with the Carson's. Elsie looked up at her husband with a teasing, loving smile.

"Funny, I didn't hear her crying … anyone would think you simply wanted to give our darling girl a cuddle …" she said warmly, reaching up to stroke her husband's face, then softly kissing Essie's cheek.

"Well, there may be a little truth in that …" he grinned, a blush to his cheeks, knowing he had been rumbled but not caring one jot.

Elsie sat up too and Charles lifted his arm, inviting his wife to snuggle into his side. With his beautiful Elsie in one arm and their precious granddaughter in the other, he didn't think he had ever been happier.

"You have the magic touch getting wee girls to sleep …" she smiled proudly, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Do I?" he asked modestly, knowing it to be true.

"You do ... now give us a little song Charles Carson, help us both to drift back to sleep …" she said drowsily, closing her eyes.

 _'Lavender's blue dilly dilly, Lavender's green …'_ he began.

Elsie smiled against his chest, letting a wonderful memory wash over her.

 ** _A/N:_** ** _A little review would be lovely if you have time x_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thank you for your wonderful support for this fic. It means the world to know people are enjoying it. As you'll realise, I am not trying to write a comprehensive story that covers every day or every aspect of their lives. I am just selecting a few key moments from 'then' and 'now' to show how far they've come and to show a little of how they got there. It won't be a long fic. Anyway, thanks again x**_

Chapter 7

 _Then …_

 _Thank goodness all days aren't like this_ , Mr Carson thought as he stepped outside for some fresh air. It was something he rarely did, as much as he would like to walk the grounds more often, he barely ever had the time. He didn't intend to walk far but if he wanted to avoid tearing Peter the third footman limb for limb, a short break seemed wise. He walked along the path to the gardens, heading for the bench under the Oak tree; a spot where he had often found the answers to many difficult questions. However, as he walked towards the tree, he was surprised to see that his spot was taken. His curiosity piqued, he continued to walk towards the bench.

"Elsie?" he said, as he was still a few feet away.

He hadn't meant to startle her but she jumped nonetheless.

"Mr Carson, I do beg your pardon, I was miles away," she replied, forcing a smile.

He watched as she folded the letter she was holding.

"I should be getting back," she flustered, rising from the bench.

He could see she looked unsettled. He knew that overall he had not been particularly friendly towards the new Head Housemaid, he didn't feel he could be whilst he was still her senior. In fact, he knew he had been a little harsh with her at times despite her being very kind when she caught him singing to Lady Mary. Therefore, he decided to show some kindness; she looked like she needed a moment away from the House even more than he did.

"Please don't rush away on my account Elsie. I am sorry to have disturbed you, I will leave you in peace," he said, about to turn to walk away.

Elsie wanted to say something; for all the man exasperated her at times, she hoped they might be friends someday and perhaps this was her opportunity to make a little headway.

"You are welcome to join me Mr Carson. It is a very lovely view from here," she smiled kindly, retaking her seat.

He coughed as he turned back to face her. _Is this appropriate?_ He wondered. _You are only going to sit on a bench with her, for heaven's sake,_ and he really did enjoy the view from this particular spot.

"Very well then," he replied, cursing inwardly for sounding so formal.

Despite feeling down, Elsie bit back a smile at the rigid Butler.

He sat on the bench beside her, leaving a very respectable gap between them. They sat in silence for several minutes, both looking ahead at the beautiful gardens. It was a comfortable silence.

"I hope you are enjoying your new role Elsie? Mrs Cooper certainly speaks very highly of you," he eventually offered, breaking the silence.

Elsie's eyes widened at this indirect compliment. It was the nicest thing the Butler had said to her since she'd arrived.

"I am Mr Carson, thank you, and Mrs Cooper has been most kind. I am learning an awful lot from her," Elsie replied generously.

"Good, good. You previously worked for Lord Dunne, I believe. Rochester House is a fine estate," he added.

"Indeed it is, I enjoyed my time there," she replied.

Elsie smiled to herself, it wasn't the most relaxed of chats but it was a start.

They sat for a few more moments in silence. Out of the corner of his eye the Butler caught her gazing down at the folded letter in her hand. Mr Carson wasn't the most empathetic man but even he realised it must be the content of the letter that had unsettled her. _Should I ask her about it? No, of course I shouldn't, that would be most improper. Perhaps just a gentle enquiry? No, she'll think me impertinent. Oh, just say something, for heaven's sake_ , he told himself.

"I do hope you haven't received bad news Elsie," he offered gently, looking down at the letter she was holding.

"Oh … no, not bad news," she responded, taken aback by this personal enquiry.

Elsie offered no further explanation and so Mr Carson respectfully asked no more questions.

She was not sure why, given that they had barely spoken more than a few words to each other thus far, but there was something about the presence of this stoic Butler that she found comforting. She decided to share her worry, if only vaguely.

"Not bad news Mr Carson, but I may have unintentionally hurt someone," she whispered, pained to even articulate this thought.

There was no _may_ about this; Elsie knew she had hurt Joe greatly when she turned down his proposal. However, the pain she had caused certainly was unintentional. She had never meant to lead him on in any way and she had always been very clear about her ambitions to be Housekeeper. She cared very much for the kind-hearted farmer but she did not love him, and Elsie Hughes would never marry a man for any reason but love.

The Butler gazed at Elsie nervously, unused to such delicate talk with a member of staff, or anyone at all if he was honest. He was flattered that she should share this with him; most of the staff would not have done so. He watched as she twisted the letter in her hands. Whoever she had hurt, the Butler was certain it was indeed unintentional. He could see how upset she was to have caused this person pain.

"I am sure that in time, whatever the circumstances, they will realise that you meant no harm Elsie. Time is a great healer," he said reassuringly.

She turned to him and nodded, very grateful for his words.

"Thank you Mr Carson," she smiled, feeling a little better.

 _Perhaps, one day, we will be friends,_ she thought.

Mr Carson blushed a little as he observed her smile.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be getting inside," he announced, standing and straightening his jacket.

As the Butler walked back to the House, he pondered their brief conversation. They never spoke of the letter again but he did notice that from this day forward, no further letters arrived from Hawes in the Yorkshire Dales.

######

 _Now ..._

"Charles! We are going to be late for Church ... will you stop it!" she laughed, as she playfully pushed him away and he grudgingly let go of her.

His silliness and passion still sometimes surprised her. They had been about to leave for Church when he decided a little smooch might be fun! They had been kissing in the hallway for the past ten minutes, their coats discarded on the floor. Both were fully clothed although their clothing was crumpled as a result of their fumble and Elsie' s hair needed some pins replacing.

"Spoilsport!" he declared, raising his eyebrows and daring her to respond.

"You, Mr Grumpypants, are calling me a spoilsport?" she returned, knowing she would have to change her plan now; she didn't like being the sensible one.

"I am," he replied cheekily, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he knew his wife could never forgo a challenge.

"Up those stairs now but we need to be quick about it! We can sneak in during the second hymn," she exclaimed, as they both hurried up the stairs, laughter echoing from their bedroom.

######

They had joined one of the pews at the rear of the Church, gracefully taking their seats part-way through the service without attracting any untoward attention. Elsie looked to her left and noticed an unfamiliar man. She guessed it must be the new postmaster. Mrs Postlethwaite, the village gossip, had already told Elsie that he was a widower from Ripon. As the service ended, she turned to him with a welcoming smile.

"Mrs Carson, and this is Mr Carson, my husband," she smiled, offering her hand and introducing herself and Charles.

"It is lovely to meet you Mr and Mrs Carson, Mr Jones, the new postmaster," he greeted.

"Welcome to Downton, your first Sunday service?" Charles asked kindly.

"It is and I enjoyed it very much," he replied, as Reverend Travis walked by them to take his place at the doorway.

As they rose from their pew, Elsie caught a glimpse of her husband, a smug smile on his face.

"And what, pray tell, are you looking so happy about Mr Carson?" she whispered, amused by the cheeky look on his face and thinking their earlier activities must have produced that smile.

"I will never tire of being introduced as your husband," he whispered, giving her hand beside him a little squeeze.

"Daft man," she whispered happily.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews for the last chapter- Elsie married for love in the end. This chapter takes a slightly different turn but I thought the story needed it x**_

Chapter 8

 _Now …_

"Look at the flush on your cheeks … I hope I didn't interrupt something when I arrived," Beryl teased, as she sipped her tea at the Carson's kitchen table.

"Beryl Mason, you know that you didn't, Charles has been out in that garden for the last two hours," Elsie replied, rolling her eyes.

"If you are sure …" she chuckled.

Elsie shook her head at her best friend. She then glanced out of the window and watched her husband, cutting back an unwieldy shrub that was getting out of control. Unbeknownst to her, a soppy smile had appeared on her face as she watched him battle with the shrub.

"How you two worked together for twenty years without realising the depth of your feelings I will never know," the former Cook teased, as she observed the devoted expression on her friend's face.

"Our feelings were perfectly innocent for years … it crept up on us gradually and anyway ... you were there, you daft thing ..." Elsie returned cheekily.

"I know I was and I'll have you know that _I_ knew you loved each other, decades before you two caught up," she pronounced happily.

Beryl often claimed she had always known; Elsie wasn't sure if she believed her but it did make her smile.

"I sometimes wish I had realised sooner Beryl … what we have now, I feel so blessed," Elsie said honestly.

"I know love. Here we are, independent women our entire lives, forging a career for ourselves, reaching the top of our profession … then the two of us finally get married and settle down and lo and behold, we are happier than pigs in mud!" she declared, as both women spluttered with laughter.

"We are! But let's not describe ourselves like that to Bill or Charles, eh? It's funny though ... it's not that I wasn't happy before, because I was. I was very happy as a spinster but, well its different now …" Elsie continued, sipping her tea.

"You mean because of the … _you know what_ …" Beryl said, pulling a funny face and making herself laugh again.

"Beryl no! Well of course that is different, but that's not what I meant …" Elsie blushed.

"What did you mean then?" she asked.

"It's everything I suppose … it's the living together, waking together, sharing every aspect of each other's lives, the financial security, knowing you are always there for each other, it's the _you know what_ and the intimacy, it's having a loving family and good friends, making a home together … everything … I suppose it sounds silly but …" Elsie hesitated.

"Go on, we sound like saps already Elsie … you may as well just say it …" Beryl chuckled.

She took a deep breath.

"I feel safe. Charles makes me feel safe," Elsie offered, her cheeks flushing again. _When did I become so soft?_ she wondered.

Beryl smiled at her friend.

"Nothing wrong with that Elsie … and I am sure you make Charles feel safe too," Beryl replied genuinely.

Elsie nodded, sipping her tea and casting a glance to her lovely husband in the garden. _Blessed and safe._

 _######_

 _Then …_

"Elsie, I have just been in the library with Lord Grantham. His Lordship spilled a glass of brandy … go and clean it up at once," Mr Gerard, Lord Grantham's Valet, instructed as they stood in the Great Hall.

Elsie stared at him. _What a bloody cheek!_ _Who is he to give me orders?_ _And in such a dismissive way!_ She realised Mr Gerard was her senior, although if she progressed to Housekeeper that would change, however she resented the way he often spoke to her. He was condescending and patronising. He looked down his nose at any member of staff that was lower in rank to him and Elsie felt that he was often particularly unpleasant to her. She could trace his poor attitude to that one brief conversation about the Disraeli book; he had not liked her contribution at all. He seemed threatened by intelligence, particularly intelligence from a more junior woman. Since then he had made several jibes in her direction. Most of the maids were intimidated by him and kept their distance; she refused to do any such thing.

"I shall clean it up Mr Gerard. However, I am under the instruction of Mrs Cooper and not you. I would ask you kindly to remember that," she said calmly, before striding towards the Library.

She had followed his instruction and been polite but had also put him in his place. _Yes, that will have to do for now,_ she thought.

######

As she scrubbed the stain, on her hands and knees, she heard the library door open behind her. She twisted her neck to look over her shoulder, only to see the Valet smirking at her.

"Can I help you Mr Gerard?" she asked.

"Not at the moment, I simply thought I should come and inspect your work … I would hate to see the carpet permanently damaged," he said, as he walked over to her.

 _What a pathetic man,_ she thought.

"I can assure you I will do my very best but as I said earlier, Mrs Cooper has the right to inspect my work, not you," she said, only just keeping a civil tongue.

Something about the way he stood very close to her, with the advantage of standing tall whilst she was crouched on the floor, made her feel very uneasy. However, she would not give him even the slightest hint that he made her feel anxious.

"I will do as I please Elsie, I am your senior … now keep scrubbing … you may think you are a cut above the rest of us but you are only a maid when all is said and done," he mocked, laughter in his voice.

She refused to continue scrubbing the floor whilst he watched. She grasped a nearby chair and stood up and faced him.

"Mr Gerard, I really don't know why you must be so unpleasant. Now please leave me in peace to finish my work," she said firmly.

Her heart was racing but she would be damned if she would allow him to speak to her like that.

"I think you should remember that I have His Lordship's ear … I could have you sacked tomorrow if I wanted. Reading books won't help you then. I suggest you try to keep on my good side," he sneered.

As he said these words he stepped even closer to Elsie; she could feel his breath on her face. _Oh dear god_ , she panicked. There was something unsettling about his proximity, he was unacceptably close and his hateful glare sent shivers down her spine. This situation suddenly felt dangerous. His hand moved towards her arm, encircling her wrist and holding this tightly. Elsie reacted instantly, using all of her strength to snatch her hand away from his hold. The sudden jolt took him by surprise and he lost his grip. Within a split second, she deftly stepped around him and, despite her racing heart and her trembling legs, she hurried out of the room. In her rush, she almost ran full pelt into the Butler.

"Is everything alright Elsie?" he asked.

Her face was ashen, as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yes Mr Carson, yes everything is fine. I think I may be sickening for something," she smiled weakly, having to think fast on her feet.

There was no way she could tell the Butler what had just happened. _And what has just happened?_ _Was he going to hurt me?_ Elsie really could not be sure but the atmosphere between her and the Valet had darkened and she had thought for one horrific moment that he was going to try to take advantage of her. _You don't know that Elsie._ _Perhaps he was just trying to scare you?_ She reasoned.

The Butler looked at her kindly. Despite the circumstance she couldn't help but note the differences between the two men. Both were traditional and rigid but despite his bluster, Mr Carson was inherently decent, honest and fair, whereas Mr Gerard was cruel, conniving and arrogant.

"Perhaps see Mrs Cooper Elsie, I am sure she'll instruct you to go to your room and rest if you are not feeling well," he said sympathetically.

"Yes I will Mr Carson, thank you," she replied hurriedly, as she walked purposefully to the servant's stairs.

Mr Carson stood for a few more seconds as she disappeared out of sight. He was surprised when Mr Gerard exited the Library. The Valet was also startled to see the Butler. The two could not be classed as friends but they were the nearest in age to each other on the Staff and they enjoyed discussions about literature and politics at the dinner table.

"Mr Carson," he said respectfully, a slight nod of the head.

"Mr Gerard, is everything alright?" the Butler asked.

 _Why would Mr Gerard be in the Library with Elsie?_ He wondered. He was sure there must be an explanation.

"Certainly, Mr Carson. Her Ladyship asked me to pass a message to Elsie, something about the guest rooms for the charitable function next week," he said, lying easily.

"I see," Mr Carson replied.

Mr Gerard smiled and walked towards the Drawing room. The Butler paused for a moment longer. He then shook his head and continued on his way.

Elsie leaned against the wall of the downstairs corridor; her heart still racing. She looked down at her hands; she was shaking. For the first time since she had come to Downton, she did not feel safe.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _Then …_

She had been studiously avoiding the Valet for the last day, refusing to even catch his eye at the dinner table. On the one occasion when she couldn't avoid him, as they had walked towards each other along one of the upstairs corridors, the smirk on his face had made her skin crawl _._ _How dare he!_ _How dare he look at me like that!_ She was determined to be strong and not to show her fear. Yet, she did feel unsettled and her heart raced every time she was in the same room as him. It disappointed and infuriated her that a man could show a woman such little respect, though it did not surprise her. Sadly, she had experienced the likes of him before. Many men in service, particularly those in senior positions, took advantage of the younger maids as if it were their right. It was accepted in many establishments. Yet, she would be astounded if Mr Carson accepted such behaviour. She was sure he was a good man and in her relatively short time at the House, she had seen no such inappropriateness. This thought made her worry even more. _Did I do something to encourage him?_ _My goodness Elsie, of course you didn't._ _He is a sad, disrespectful man who gets his power by making others feel small._

"Elsie dear, could you oversee the grocery inventory with Mrs Patmore? With the garden party next week I am very stretched for time …" Mrs Cooper asked kindly.

"Yes of course Mrs Cooper, I shall do that right away," Elsie replied, glad to have the distraction.

Every fortnight an audit of supplies took place, to assess what foodstuffs needed to be re-stocked and also to review any surplus provisions. Much to Mrs Patmore's dismay, the ordering of groceries was the authority of the Housekeeper. Elsie couldn't help but smile every fortnight when Mrs Cooper and Mrs Patmore sized up to each other for their customary battle. It was a constant source of irritation to the Cook that she had to renounce control of the food ordering _and_ the store cupboard key to the Housekeeper; and now for the first time, Elsie would be in the firing line.

"Mrs Patmore, I am completing the inventory with you today," Elsie said pleasantly, as she entered the kitchen.

"Are you? No Mrs Cooper, well then … the way we usually work is a quick review of the store cupboard, then I outline my list of requirements and Mrs Cooper orders them all for me …" Mrs Patmore said levelly, a generous smile on her face.

Elsie bit back a smile; she could not help but admire Mrs Patmore's cheek. She leant over to the Cook and whispered dryly,

"Mrs Patmore, you and I are both intelligent women so let's not waste time on high jinks … we'll review the store cupboard fully together and then I'll consider your suggestions and authorise as appropriate,"

"Flaming Nora!" the Cook responded, as she bustled to the other side of the kitchen, muttering to herself.

"I'll start the inventory, join me whenever you are able Mrs Patmore …" Elsie chuckled.

######

"Have we really used ten pounds of flour in the last …" she began, expecting to see the Cook behind her. She'd heard the store cupboard door open behind her.

"I have no idea Elsie … perhaps ask Mrs Patmore," he grinned.

"How can I help you Mr Gerard?" she asked, cursing inwardly as she heard the waver in her own voice.

"You've been avoiding me Elsie … I don't like being ignored. The other girls show me respect …" he sneered, stepping closer to her.

"I give respect to those who earn it Mr Gerard … now excuse me," she countered, thinking her heart might jump out of her chest as she stepped towards him, waiting for him to step out of her way.

She was not going to stay in that confined space a moment longer; she would not risk her safety or her reputation. She hoped by being assertive, rather than backing away, he might leave her be. She also presumed even he was not stupid enough to risk a scene with so many staff nearby in the kitchen. Her gamble paid off; he stepped aside.

She didn't looked back, just kept walking and walking until she finally reached her bedroom. She collapsed onto her bed, her eyes flooding with tears. She wasn't sure what to do. She could not tell anyone; they wouldn't believe her. Lord Grantham's revered Valet, who had served at the House for over a decade, compared to the relatively new Head Housemaid; she knew whose story they would believe. _You don't need to tell anyone Elsie; you can take care of yourself._ She would stop this somehow. She refused to be intimidated, scared by that man.

######

 _Now…_

"Charles, you are going to make _yourself_ ill if you don't slow down, I am fine, please … come and sit here love," she asked, as she patted the bed covers beside her.

She'd had flu for the last week; the first time she'd suffered any illness since they had married. Her husband had looked after her with such care and gentleness, she could weep with love just thinking about him. Beryl had proved a tremendous support of course, stocking up their larder with home-cooked meals and visiting every day, but Charles was the one who had fussed, cherished and tended to her with utter devotion. Even when she had been at her weakest, she had noticed how worried he was; he wasn't used to Elsie being ill, it was she that normally cared for him. Her Scottish fortitude meant she was rarely under the weather and she could see that Charles had been very troubled by her illness, no matter how many times she reassured him she was fine.

He smiled at his wife, placing the tray with the used teacups and saucers on the sideboard. He was so relieved to see her regaining her strength. _She's even recovered enough to demand I slow down!_ _A very good sign_ , he thought happily. He gladly took a seat on the bed beside her and stroked her hand softly.

"Don't I get a cuddle Mr Carson?" she teased.

He shook his head with a smile.

"Of course," he returned, as he tentatively wrapped his arms around her.

She could hardly tell that he was hugging her, his touch was so light. After a few seconds, Elsie leaned backwards, her hands resting on his chest as she observed him in puzzlement. His hands hovered at her back, barely touching her as they delicately stroked the material of her nightgown. He was holding her as if she was a fragile piece of china.

"I won't break Charles," she smiled, reaching up to stroke his face.

He blushed, yet he still did not tighten his hold.

"You've been so unwell Elsie … I don't want to hurt you with my big old clumsy hands," he explained seriously, his face still etched with concern.

"You big old booby you, you won't hurt me. I'm as strong as an ox," she joked, kissing his cheek and wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

"But you were so ill Elsie … I could hardly bear it … I was so worried … if anything had happened to you …" he whispered into her hair, allowing his fears to be heard for the first time that week.

He still didn't hold her too tightly but he held her securely, safely, in his arms.

"Oh my lovely man, I am here and I am well. I had a bit of flu that is all and your wonderful care has made my recovery all the more speedy," she said warmly, leaning back to catch his gaze.

She could see that his eyes were teary, as she caressed his cheek with her fingertips.

"I love you Elsie," he smiled, kissing her forehead softly.

"I love you too, you big softie … now get under the covers and have a little nap with me," she suggested lovingly, as she snuggled down into the pillows, pulling him with her.

"Elsie, I am fully clothed," he gasped, as he looked down at his trousers and shirt.

She tossed the bedcovers over her great giant of a husband.

"Doesn't matter …" she sighed happily, as she crumpled his shirt and fell asleep on his chest.

######

 _Then …_

Elsie sat at the servant's table, having a cup of tea and a chat with two of the younger maids. There were also a couple of hall boys at the far end of the table playing cards. It was the afternoon lull when all of the staff had a little wind-down time before preparations for the evening service began.

Mr Carson entered the Servant's Hall, perusing the menu cards on the stand. Mr Gerard entered the Hall a couple of minutes later, sitting down at the table and pouring himself a cup of tea. Elsie instantly felt uncomfortable. No sooner had the Valet sat down, than Elsie got up. The Butler watched with interest as she left the room. He happened to catch the Valet's gaze; Mr Gerard rolled his eyes in Elsie's direction and mouthed 'Women!' towards the Butler, chuckling to himself. Mr Carson simply stared at him, refusing to laugh along with him and thinking that something did not feel right. _That's the second time I have felt that,_ the Butler thought. Yet he could not place what was wrong.

######

Later that evening, Mr Carson tiredly descended the servant's stairs, at the end of a long evening service. As he walked along the corridor to his pantry, he caught sight of the back of Mr Gerard, heading out of the servants entrance. _He must have taken up smoking again,_ the Butler thought fleetingly.

"Are you wanting to be Housekeeper now as well as Butler?" Mrs Cooper smiled, as she popped her head in the door.

Mr Carson had settled down at his desk to complete his wine ledger.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Giving Elsie orders, she's my Head Housemaid," she said, pretending to be upset but not being able to withhold a grin.

"I didn't give Elsie any orders," he replied, completely befuddled.

"Mr Carson, you don't have to lie … I don't mind really, I am only teasing … but next time you want her to sweep the yard, ask her yourself rather than sending young Peter," Mrs Cooper said, waltzing back out of the room.

Mr Carson stared in confusion at the empty doorway. _What on earth does she mean?_ _I didn't send Peter to ask Elsie anything._ _Why would I want her to sweep the yard at this time of night?_ _It's pitch black outside._ His brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of things. An image then flashed through his mind; Mr Gerard going out to the yard not five minutes ago. _Oh good god._

The Butler jumped up from his desk, knocking over an ink pot as he surged across the room and stormed down the corridor. His heart raced as he feared the worst. He had almost made it to the servant's entrance when the door flew open.

"Elsie!" he gasped.

"Good evening Mr Carson," she replied, a little out of breath.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, panic-stricken.

"It is now Mr Carson, it is now," she said, rewarding the Butler with a grateful smile.

At that moment, the door opened again and a groaning Mr Gerard entered the corridor. He was bent double, moaning in pain as he covered his most private parts with his hand. As he noted the Butler's presence, he made a pained effort to stand up straight, one hand against the wall to steady himself.

"Is everything alright Mr Gerard?" Mr Carson asked, no sympathy in his voice at all, only seething anger.

"Yes, yes I am quite fine Mr Carson, I … I …" he began, looking at Elsie.

The Head Housemaid glared in contempt at the sorry sight of a man.

"Yes Mr Gerard?" she said defiantly.

He gulped, looking towards Elsie and then Mr Carson.

" … I walked into a wheelbarrow … it was dark …" he finished, wincing in agony.

Elsie shook her head at the pathetic man.

"You need to be careful Mr Gerard ... if you should walk into a wheelbarrow ever again, who knows what harm might befall you," Mr Carson said warningly, never losing eye-contact with the Valet and only just controlling his fury.

Mr Gerard's eyes flew open at the Butler's tone. Elsie also looked astounded. _Mr Carson knows, he knows and he is enraged._ _I knew he was a good man_ , she breathed happily.

"And Mr Gerard, I shall expect your resignation on my desk before breakfast," Mr Carson added, utter disgust in his voice.

The Valet's jaw dropped open. _Surely, he won't make me resign?_ Yet he could see from the Butler's glare, that he certainly could. Mr Gerard knew that resignation was at least preferable to being sacked without a reference. _Or being ripped limb from limb by a Butler,_ he reasoned.

Elsie was stunned; she had not expected the man to lose his job, although she could not pretend she wasn't relieved.

"Yes Mr Carson," he said weakly, before hobbling off down the corridor.

The Butler and Head Housemaid stood silently for a few seconds.

"That wheelbarrow obviously had quite a kick," Mr Carson said dryly.

Elsie laughed blissfully, as she watched the solemn Butler try to withhold a smile.

"Yes, you should never get on the wrong side of a wheelbarrow Mr Carson, especially if it is made from Scottish steel," she smiled warmly.

He returned her smile.

 _A very good man,_ she concluded.

 ** _A/N:_** ** _A little review would be a treat x_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. I felt I was neglecting the 'now' part of the story a little, therefore this fluffy chapter has more 'now' and less 'then'. Hope you enjoy x_**

 _Now…_

"And he doesn't know anything?" Beryl asked.

"Only that I am making him a birthday meal. I've said that I'll get it all prepared and then we can go for a nice walk by the lake and come back home to eat it," Elsie smiled.

"And that's when we all arrive ..." Beryl added, enjoying this little subterfuge.

"Exactly … you still have the spare key don't you?" Elsie asked.

"I do … I remember a time when you wouldn't give me the key to a store cupboard Elsie Carson, never mind the key to your home …" Beryl teased.

Elsie chuckled happily with her friend.

"You don't think he'll be mad with me do you? You know how he hates his birthday," she said.

She was so excited to be surprising her husband. She wanted to plan something special for him; it was his seventieth birthday after all. However, she was also nervous, knowing that he did not like a fuss and knowing that his modesty meant he may be embarrassed by such attention. In all of the years she had known him, his birthday had been a day to be endured rather than enjoyed. He only recently told Elsie this was because his birthday had rarely been celebrated in his youth, therefore the day held no special memories for him; it was a day he would rather forget. However, over the years she had gradually been changing this and so she hoped this special celebration might not be too much for him.

"Get away, he won't be angry. He'll know full well that this party has been planned out of love … he'll be thrilled," Beryl reassured, as Elsie took a relieved breath.

"And it's still ok for you and Bill to collect Becky?"

"Of course it is, stop worrying … it is all in hand," Beryl smiled.

######

The two walked hand in hand along the lakeside, enjoying the early evening sunshine.

"This has been a perfect day Elsie, thank you my love," Charles smiled tenderly, tipping his head to kiss his wife's cheek.

The day had begun with breakfast in bed for the birthday boy; and his usual porridge and toast was replaced by a full English breakfast. Elsie had bought her husband a new watch with a tender inscription on the reverse, which he declared the most incredible gift he had ever received. She had also bought him a couple of new books that she knew he would enjoy, as well as some of his favourite pralines. They had enjoyed a lazy morning in bed, as Charles reaffirmed that seventy year olds could be just as loving as their younger counterparts. Finally, they had enjoyed a picnic lunch in Ripon Park before returning to their cottage.

"The day is not over yet, young man," she teased, risking a gentle kiss to the lips, as he chuckled at her name for him.

######

Charles and Elsie walked through the front door, he totally unsuspecting.

"Why don't you read your newspaper in the sitting-room Charles, and I will put our dinner in the oven," she said, motioning for him to step inside the sitting-room.

Elsie knew they were all waiting inside for the big surprise and therefore she took a deep breath as she waited for her husband to open the door. However, he surprised her when, instead, he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. She gave a squeak of shock as he continued to cosset her in kisses. He was determined to pour all of his thanks into this kiss. _Thank you for a wonderful day. Thank you for marrying me and making me happier than I ever dared dream. Thank you for making my life complete, my darling Elsie._

"Charles , Charles …" she mumbled, laughter in her voice, as he continued to kiss her, his hands now beginning to wander to her bottom and thighs.

 _Oh what a situation! Half of Downton is in the next room and my husband won't stop kissing me to go through the bloody door!_ Elsie laughed against his lips, as she pushed him backwards. He gave an exaggerated, childlike groan at the loss of contact.

"Later Mr Carson, later … now go and read your paper!" she exclaimed, straightening her hair quickly before all and sundry witnessed her looking so dishevelled.

He cheekily grasped for her one last time, giving her a further kiss full of promise, before she playfully swatted him away and he finally opened the door.

"Surprise!" they all chorused, as the former Butler looked astounded.

######

 _Then …_

"Every year we have this," Mrs Cooper said to Elsie, shaking her head fondly.

The two stood in the downstairs corridor listening to Mr Carson in his pantry. He was tearing a strip off one of the hall boys. To be fair, they could have stood anywhere in the House and they would still have heard him. He had already lost his temper at breakfast when he judged the conversation had taken an unacceptable turn and so far that morning, anyone that got in his way felt the sharp end of his tongue. The Butler was always very firm, and sometimes a little intimidating, however Elsie had never heard him so consistently vexed or shouting in such a way.

"Why do we have this every year?" Elsie asked.

"Don't say a word, only I know …" Mrs Cooper whispered.

Elsie looked at her with interest.

"… it's his birthday and he hates it … makes him grumpy as hell every year," the Housekeeper finished.

"Why does he hate it so much?" Elsie asked.

"I have no idea and I wouldn't dare ask him, I don't even acknowledge it's his birthday, I just ensure he gets a double-helping of dessert and I suggest he allows the footmen to lead the latter part of the evening service, so that he can have some quiet time to read in his pantry … he's usually so fed up by that point, he agrees," she explained.

"Should we not get him a small token, a gift from the Staff?" Elsie asked.

"What! He'd go mad …" Mrs Cooper chuckled.

Elsie thought for a few more seconds, it didn't seem right that the Head of Staff should not receive a little something from his colleagues. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"What if he doesn't exactly know it's a gift?" she asked, thinking of the 'gift' he had given her.

If she did a similar thing, the Butler couldn't refuse the gift without admitting that he had bought her the book as a gift as well, and she knew he would never do that.

Mrs Cooper smiled warmly at the younger woman.

"If you think you can manage that, go for it love, and by all means take some money from the petty cash tin in my sitting-room … but don't say I didn't warn you," the older woman smiled.

Later that evening, Mr Carson walked into his pantry, glad to finally be able to enjoy a moment's peace. Mrs Cooper had suggested he leave the footmen to the service and, for once, he had agreed. _Only two hours left and this infernal day will be over,_ he thought. _I really do despise my birthday, not that anyone else even knows it's my birthday, thank goodness._ Although he had a sneaking suspicion that Mrs Cooper did know, although she had the sense not to mention it. The Housekeeper knew he preferred to be left on his own.

Something caught his eye on his desk; a small, square package wrapped in brown paper. He could see there was a tag attached to the package. He lifted it gingerly and read the message,

 _'_ _Mr Carson, Downton Library was having a clear-out and we thought you might appreciate this book. Please accept it as a token of our thanks for everything you do. With regards, Mrs Cooper and all of the Staff.'_

He looked down at the parcel in his hand, unwrapping the paper to find a book entitled, _'The Monarchies of Europe'._ It was very apt for him. _Mrs Cooper may have written the message but only a certain Head Housemaid would reference the Library_ , he reasoned. He swallowed the emotion that threatened; this was his first birthday gift in over twenty years.

He settled down to read his gift, a sherry in hand. He enjoyed the solitude immensely. He still did not like birthdays but, he must admit, this one had turned out better than most.

######

 _Now …_

All of the guests were chatting happily as music played on the gramophone. The atmosphere was joyous as the man of the moment arrived. A buffet table was laden with wonderful treats made by Beryl, and John and Anna had ensured everyone was well-supplied with drinks. Charles was making his way around the room, talking to everyone and thanking them for sharing this special evening with him. There was also a stack of gifts waiting to be opened on the table near the window. He was currently standing with his wife and her sister and Bill and Beryl.

"I cannot believe you planned all of this without me knowing …" he muttered disbelievingly, as he hugged Elsie to his side and looked at all of the faces around the room.

"We couldn't let you know Charlie or it wouldn't have been a surprise!" Becky exclaimed seriously, still holding Charles's hand at his side.

They all laughed as Charles smiled at his sister-in-law.

"And where has Essie been hiding you all day long, young lady? Don't tell me she had you locked in a kitchen cupboard?" he joked, as Becky giggled heartily.

"No silly … Essie wouldn't do that. I've been with Bill and Chicken. We had fish and chips and then we made chocolate caramels," she said happily.

"Ummm … did you save some for me?" he asked.

"Of course!" Becky cheered.

Charles and Elsie made their way around the room, laughing and chatting to all of their friends. Charles didn't let go of Elsie for a second, either hugging her to his side or holding her hand. His wife made him feel cherished. He felt so moved to see all of his friends and loved ones; Becky, Beryl and Bill, Anna and John with little Essie, Mr Molesley and Mrs Baxter, Daisy and Alfred and several other villagers whom the Carsons had gotten to know well since they'd retired. At the far side of the room were Lady Mary and Master George.

"Thank you for coming Milady," he smiled, as they walked across to speak to Lady Mary.

"Our pleasure, and this little man wouldn't have missed it for the world," she smiled, stroking George's hair.

George immediately bounded into Elsie's arms, as she picked him up and cuddled him to her chest.

"I missed you Mrs Carson," he said, his arms wrapped tightly around her neck.

"I missed you too my sweet hen," she soothed, kissing his hair as he giggled happily at his pet name.

Lady Mary and Charles both smiled knowingly; the young boy was devoted to the former Housekeeper.

At that moment, the lights were turned down and Beryl came into the room with a huge birthday cake, candles flickering. A chorus of 'Happy Birthday' rang out around the room as Charles looked thrilled and blew out his candles. Mr Molesley shouted for him to make a wish, as everyone cheered. Yet, as Charles looked around the room at those he held most dear, and gazed down at his adoring Elsie by his side, he knew without a doubt, that he had everything he'd ever wished for, right there in the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _Then …_

"Why am I taking the afternoon tea to the Library Mrs Cooper? You know I don't mind hard work but surely that is the Footmen's job?" Elsie said, already run off her feet with her other chores.

"The truth is Elsie, the Dowager Countess frightens the life out of them. She has bitten the head off most of them on previous visits ... therefore I told them you would help serve tea, just this once," Mrs Cooper explained.

"She can't be that bad surely?" Elsie reasoned, having never come across the Dowager before.

Since Elsie had worked at Downton, the Dowager has been staying with her daughter in London. Elsie had heard a rumour that the Dowager didn't much like her daughter-in-law, apparently she thought Americans were rather vulgar.

"Let's just say she's an acquired taste," Mrs Cooper replied tactfully.

 _Here goes nothing then_ , Elsie thought, as she headed upstairs with the tea tray. She was relieved to see Mr Carson waiting in the Library. He would serve the Dowager and Lady Grantham; Elsie simply had to deliver the sandwiches, cakes and scones to the side of the room.

"A maid serving tea Carson? Have we suddenly gone all European? Where are the Footmen?" the older woman enquired.

"They are otherwise engaged Milady and therefore Elsie, our Head Housemaid, is assisting this afternoon," he replied.

Mr Carson spoke evenly yet he was not happy at all to see the Footmen shirking their responsibilities. He would have words with Mrs Cooper when he returned downstairs, she should never have authorised this. He agreed with the Dowager, a maid should not be serving afternoon tea, traditions must be upheld.

Elsie was not sure what to do; she was meant to be seen and not heard. However, she had been referred to directly and so she turned and gave a respectful nod of the head to the Dowager.

"Elsie? I haven't seen you before have I?" the older woman asked haughtily.

"No Milady. I only joined Downton recently," she replied politely.

"I see … and a Scottish maid at that … Downton really is becoming quite cosmopolitan, a Scot, an American … whatever next Carson?" the Dowager exclaimed, amusing herself greatly.

Lady Grantham shook her head lightly as she sipped her tea. She hoped that one day she and her mother-in-law would have a more comfortable relationship.

Elsie's eyes opened wide at this remark, as she walked back to the sideboard to collect the empty trays. _I am hardly from Mars_ , she muttered. She hadn't meant for anyone to hear her comment but the Butler caught it. He remained straight-faced but his eyes brightened. He was pleased to see that Elsie wasn't intimidated by the Dowager, as the Footmen seemed to be _. I am not sure Elsie would be intimidated by anyone_ , he thought to himself.

######

 _Now …_

"Will you calm down!" Elsie said, rolling her eyes at her husband, as she pinned her hat in place.

"I am calm," he declared.

"Oh really and that's why you've changed your tie three times," she said, raising her eyebrows and daring him to claim otherwise.

"It's not right Elsie, we shouldn't be having tea with the Dowager," he stated, panic all over his face.

"Charles, I know it is a little unusual but the old dear obviously misses you. And with Mrs Crawley visiting Mr Branson in Boston, she will be particularly lonely. Its very kind of her to ask us to tea," Elsie smiled, trying to reassure him.

Elsie was trying to remain positive; however her husband's anxieties were beginning to annoy her. _It is hardly my idea of a perfect afternoon,_ she thought, _but I am trying to make the best of it._

"It is kind and anyway, who says she misses me. I am sure she misses us both," he said.

His wife gave him a quizzical look. They both knew that whilst the Dowager respected Elsie, it was Charles who she had a soft spot for. As Elsie looked at her husband and observed his worried puppy dog face, her irritation dissipated. She reached up and kissed Charles on the cheek.

"And who wouldn't miss this lovely, handsome man?" she teased, kissing him again.

Charles picked up on the teasing, beginning to relax at last.

"I am quite irresistible, aren't I?" he returned.

Elsie laughed gloriously, fastening her coat.

"You are, I'll never know how I held out for so long," she exclaimed, as Charles chuckled happily.

######

 _Then …_

"The Dowager does not like her salmon sandwiches with cucumber, she thinks it rather common," Elsie said tiredly, as she strode into the kitchen with the returned plate of sandwiches.

The Head Housemaid was trying to remain professional but lord knows the Dowager was driving her to her limits.

"Give them here, I'll pick the cucumber out … the old bat will never know," exclaimed Mrs Patmore.

Elsie giggled at the Cook's cheek. She wouldn't dare publicly make such a remark about a member of the Family. Although she may think it.

"Knowing the Dowager, she may know … could we perhaps make her some new sandwiches Mrs Patmore?" Elsie asked, not wanting to take any risks.

The Cook looked at her sympathetically, knowing that Elsie was facing the Dowager's disdain because the Footmen were too scared to go anywhere near her.

"Go on then, you ladies can have these later," Mrs Patmore smiled, pointing at the offending sandwiches.

"Thank you Mrs Patmore, thank you," Elsie breathed.

Ten minutes later, Elsie ascended the stairs; salmon sandwiches, without cucumber, in hand. She gave these to Mr Carson at the side of the Library, with a weary look. He bit back a smile.

"Finally, I thought you must have gone to catch the salmon yourself Edna," the Dowager crowed.

Elsie opened her mouth as if to speak and then closed it again, not wishing to waste any more energy. _Edna! The woman is unbelievable._

"It's Elsie Milady", Mr Carson corrected gently, as he offered her the new plate of sandwiches.

"Is it? Oh well, thank you Carson," she smiled sweetly.

Elsie watched this exchange from the side of the room. _No doubt who the Dowager's favourite is then_ , she smiled.

######

 _Now …_

"You don't approve of Mr Talbot do you Carson?" the Dowager smirked, as the three chatted about Lady Mary and her husband. The young couple had been married a year now.

The former Butler took a deep breath, about to offer a defence when the Dowager began to chuckle.

"Don't worry, I don't particularly approve either but Mary seems happy, perhaps we really are two old relics now Carson? The young of today probably haven't even heard of Burke's landed gentry," she declared.

"I would think not Milady but I do have my wife to drag me into the modern world," he teased, smiling at Elsie.

"Quite right. Actually Mrs Carson, I wish to ask you a favour," the Dowager began, somewhat apprehensively.

"Yes Milady?" Elsie asked.

"I may well be going sentimental in my old age but there is a play showing in York that I would like to see, for old times' sake. I last saw it with my late husband. I would usually drag Isobel along with me, certainly none of the rest of my family would appreciate it, and I wondered … would you care to accompany me?" the Dowager asked, knowing that the former Housekeeper was as well-read and intelligent as any of her acquaintances.

Elsie was astonished by this request; the Dowager was asking the former Housekeeper to be her companion for the evening. Not a servant, a companion. Also, if Elsie wasn't mistaken, there was a hint of uncertainty in the Dowager's voice. For all of the _Grand Dame's_ bluster, she only had one true friend and that was Mrs Crawley. The play obviously meant a great deal to her and Elsie was flattered that the Dowager would ask her to go along. The prospect of an evening in the Dowager's company was a far from relaxing thought but Elsie would not dream of rejecting such a well-intentioned offer.

"I would be delighted to accompany you Milady, I look forward to it," Elsie replied warmly.

 _We have come a long way,_ Elsie reflected. The Dowager looked relieved and very pleased. Charles gazed at Elsie proudly, knowing how much the Dowager must think of his wife to make such a request.

A little while later, as they were leaving Dower House, Charles whispered to his wife,

"I think the Dowager may have a new favourite."

She playfully slapped him on the chest.

"Get away with you!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 _Then …_

"Elsie, don't be a spoilsport … we want to enjoy ourselves … and, anyway, he won't want to come," Peter, the young footman said.

"He might … we should at least give him a chance," she replied.

"He never comes to the Fair or anything else that might seem fun," Peter added.

The Staff were discussing the Fair that was visiting Downton Village that evening. The Family were dining at the Anstruther's and therefore, the servants had been given the night off. It was all they had talked about throughout the week, the prospect of a night of fun and freedom, meeting young people from the Village and enjoying some alcohol and treats.

"I am asking him whether you like it or not. You are all being mean, it can't be easy being the Head of Staff … I won't have one person being left out … and Mrs Cooper is coming," she said defiantly.

"Mrs Cooper is an old dear who'll just sit in the corner of the drinks tent and get drunk, Mr Carson will be spying on us, giving us disapproving looks … we won't be able to relax," James, the other footman added.

"Of course you will and doesn't Mr Carson deserve to relax? And when he does come, you better all make him feel welcome, otherwise you'll have me to answer to!" she said firmly, waltzing out of the kitchen.

######

Elsie stood outside his pantry door feeling anxious. She was determined to ask Mr Carson to join the rest of the Staff at the Fair; however she worried he would think she was overstepping some sort of line. She and the Butler certainly conversed more regularly than they had done when she first arrived at Downton, although their discussions were almost exclusively about household matters. The only exception had been a couple of brief chats about literature. However, they were certainly not friends; they were colleagues and Elsie was his junior colleague at that. _Will he think me overly-familiar for asking him to the Fair?_ _No of course he won't, he'll see that you are simply being friendly_ , she reassured herself. She did not like the thought of him remaining at the House whilst they all went off to the Village to enjoy themselves. _Just get on with it Elsie, for heaven's sake._

"Come in!" he shouted, responding to Elsie's knock.

"Mr Carson, I am sorry to bother you," she began, with a delicate smile.

"What is it Elsie? I am rather busy," he returned.

 _Well, this is a great start,_ she sighed.

"We were wondering if you would like to come along to the Fair with us tonight," she said, smiling and looking him directly in the eye. _No point dithering._

"The Fair? Me?" he asked, confusion in his voice.

 _I can't think of anything worse_ , he thought. _All the young village folk flirting with the footmen and maids, all the noise and the frivolity._ _I would rather enjoy a glass of wine and a good book._

"Well yes, everyone is going … including Mrs Cooper. You are very welcome to join us Mr Carson," she added kindly.

"I won't be going to the Fair Elsie. I can't abide those things," he said with finality, looking down at the papers on his desk.

She was quite taken aback by his abruptness. _He didn't even consider it, just an outright no!_ She waited for him to say something else but he was once more engrossed in his work. _Honestly!_ _Why did I even bother! He is so rude sometimes,_ she thought, as she turned and walked out of the door.

######

"Mr Carson, why must you act like an eighty year old?" Mrs Cooper said, shaking her head at the man as she walked into his parlour.

"What?" he asked.

He sometimes felt Mrs Cooper scolded him like his mother.

"The Fair. Elsie asked you to come with us and you said no," she explained.

"Of course I said no, I hate those things," he said, exasperated to have to talk about this further.

"So, you are going to stay here and work I suppose?"

"Yes I am," he said boldly.

"Why don't you have some fun for once?" the Housekeeper asked.

"I don't want to have fun!" he said, feeling ridiculous for uttering such a statement.

"Fine, you stay here and wallow … but an act of kindness should not be met with such derision. That girl has a heart of gold. No one else would have dared to ask you …" she huffed, marching towards the door.

Mrs Cooper was a gentle soul but she could not abide rudeness; it made her hopping mad. She had seen how winded Elsie had been to have her suggestion dismissed in such a way; particularly when the younger woman had gone against the wishes of most of the Staff in asking Mr Carson to the Fair. She rarely spoke out of turn to Mr Carson but, in this particular case, she couldn't help it. She decided to have one last teasing dig at him.

"… and I'll say this too, you'll be dead and buried before such a pretty girl ever asks you to the Fair again. Any normal man would have accepted in an instant!"

The Butler stood up from his desk, lost for words. The Housekeeper never spoke to him like that. He was astounded by her words. _Pretty girl._ _Any normal man._ He blushed at the suggestion in her words. _I am not going and that is that_ , he thought adamantly. He felt completely flustered as he stood in his pantry, determined to ignore the feelings of guilt and regret that threatened.

######

 _Now …_

"At last!" he cheered, as the stall holder passed him his prize.

Elsie laughed happily beside him.

"There you go my love, for you," he smiled proudly, as he handed her the cotton handkerchief in the decorative box.

"You do realise that you could have bought twelve of these for the price of all of those tickets," she teased warmly.

"It isn't the same though is it? I won this for my girl," he replied tenderly.

Elsie melted with love beside him, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"You do say the sweetest things Mr Carson," she beamed, linking arms with him as they wandered around the different stalls.

Charles strode proud as a peacock to have his lovely wife on his arm. He was mesmerised by her childlike excitement; Elsie loved the Fair. They had enjoyed several glasses of cider, a turn on the merry-go-round, eaten some roasted chestnuts and attempted various games. _Admit it Charles, you are enjoying it too,_ he smiled to himself. Truth be told, he knew he would enjoy anything as long as he had Elsie at his side.

"I dare you to go on the Helter Skelter," Elsie challenged with an impish smile.

Charles's mouth hung open as he appraised the tall spiral slide in front of him.

"Elsie, that's for children, not big old men like me … I don't even know how it works," he reasoned.

Elsie spluttered with laughter.

"How it works? There's no great science to it Charles … you simply sit on the mat and away you go … go on, live a little," she encouraged.

Charles did not move. Therefore Elsie reached up on tiptoes and whispered to him,

"… if you go on that slide, I promise we can head home and have some fun of our own."

He gulped, looking downwards into her twinkling eyes. He looked to the slide, then back to Elsie. His wife reached out and gently stroked his wrist, waiting for him to surrender, as she knew he would.

"Hold my hat!" he pronounced, as Elsie laughed joyfully.

######

 _Then …_

He could hear the Staff arriving back from the Fair. There was laughter and chatter as he stepped out into the corridor.

"Good evening Mr Carson," they all chorused, as they headed up to their rooms.

Mrs Cooper and Elsie were two of the last to arrive, they had obviously been shepherding the others back to the House.

They both wished the Butler 'good evening' before they parted ways; Mrs Cooper to her sitting-room and Elsie towards the servant's stairs. Mr Carson wanted to say something; he had not spoken to Elsie since she had asked him to come along to the fair. _And since you abruptly said no_ , he thought.

"Umm … Elsie … I hope you all had a nice time at the Fair?" he asked tentatively.

She turned to face him.

"We did Mr Carson, thank you," she replied, as she continued walking towards the stairs.

"Umm … I meant to say … thank you for inviting me ... but I really don't like those things, I never have," he continued, as she turned to face him again.

 _Why am I still speaking?_ _She is going to think me quite mad._

She offered him a polite smile.

"That's fine Mr Carson," she replied tiredly, not wishing to prolong this awkward conversation.

She could see he was feeling uncomfortable but her pride was still hurt from earlier and she couldn't quite bring herself to soothe him as he obviously needed.

"Yes of course, of course its fine," he repeated, pulling at his waistcoat.

"Goodnight Mr Carson," she said evenly.

"Goodnight Elsie," he replied formally.

 ** _A/N:_** ** _Thank you for all of the lovely reviews._** ** _I appreciate them more than you know x_**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _Then …_

"I am off to the Village Mrs Cooper, I'll make sure Mr Reading updates our order. Was there anything else you needed?" the Head Housemaid asked cheerfully, as she stepped into the Housekeeper's sitting-room.

"No thank you Elsie, nothing else … and don't rush, enjoy a bit time away from the House," she replied warmly.

Elsie walked towards the Servant's entrance, pulling on her gloves as she went. She was wearing her best blue coat and matching hat. She normally saved these for Church on Sundays but she wanted to look smart when dealing with the suppliers. She had just reached Mr Carson's pantry door, as the Butler came hurtling out.

"Oh, I do beg your pardon Elsie," he said, as he almost walked straight into her.

"No apologies necessary Mr Carson," she said, as she realised he was also dressed to go out; in his coat, hat and gloves.

The Butler also noticed Elsie's attire; it dawned on them both that they were probably both headed to the Village. _Oh dear, this is awkward_ , Elsie thought, as they stood silently for a second.

"I am going to the Village to speak to a couple of our suppliers," Elsie offered, to break the silence.

"I see, umm, yes ... I too am going to the Village, I need to speak with Mr Chambers," he said, referring to the Post Master.

"Right then," Elsie said.

She presumed Mr Carson would suggest they walked to the Village together or at least she thought he would begin to walk towards the door. However, he did not move at all and simply glanced at the wall, looking ruffled _._ _Dear Lord above, this man!_ she sighed.

"Shall we walk together then Mr Carson?" she suggested eventually, despite it not being her place to do so.

"Umm yes, yes … if you don't mind my company that is?" he said, swallowing his unease.

"I don't mind," she replied, biting back a grin.

######

It was the longest they had ever been alone together, as they walked along the path that led them out of Downton Estate and then along the lane to the Village. The morning sun shone; a comforting warmth on their backs. They had managed pleasant chit-chat about the House and upcoming events as they had begun their walk but for the last five minutes they had walked in an easy silence; both enjoying the unusual feeling of being at each other's side. Elsie reflected as she walked. _I spend most of my day either in the company of women or in a large group of women and men._ _I cannot remember the last time I was alone with a man for any length of time._ _It would have been with Joe,_ she reasoned sadly; that familiar feeling of guilt washing over her. _Enough of such thoughts Elsie_ , _you made the right decision,_ she told herself.

Mr Carson looked straight ahead as he walked, his back poker-straight as always. However, he kept stealing brief glimpses to his right. Elsie was at least a foot shorter than him and yet there was something about this woman that exuded strength and presence. He was surprised how relaxed he felt with her at his side, despite his bumbling manner when he had almost knocked her off her feet in the corridor. As they walked to the Village side by side, he felt contentment. _Yes that's it, I feel contentment._ This was a new feeling for the Butler, he very rarely felt fully at ease. Yet as he walked, he realised he was enjoying himself, it felt very pleasant. He decided to risk trying to find out a little more about the Head Housemaid.

"Whereabouts are you from in Scotland Elsie? From your accent, I would guess the Glasgow area?" he offered.

She looked to him with a quizzical smile.

"I wouldn't have thought you would be _au fait_ with accents Mr Carson … particularly Scottish ones …" she said with a smile.

"Oh … in another life I had quite a talent for mimicking accents …" he said, wondering why he had said anything about his former life.

"Really? Well you are quite right, I am from Argyll, not far from Glasgow," she said, sounding impressed.

He nodded happily.

"A farming area?" he continued.

Elsie was surprised that the two were actually conversing about something other than Downton. This had never happened during her previous few months at the Abbey. _Other than our brief chat on the bench, when I received Joe's response to me turning down his proposal,_ she thought painfully. Yes she was surprised by the turn their conversation had taken but pleasantly surprised.

"Yes, my father was a farmer, I lived on the farm with my family until I went into service at sixteen," she replied, ensuring not to mention her sister specifically; she never knew how people would react to Becky's story.

"The farm life wasn't for you?"

"No. I wanted something more. I only attended the village school until I was ten. I would have loved to take my studies further but, as a country girl, it simply wasn't possible, too many chores to do on the farm. Therefore, I thought a training in service might be an education of sorts," she shared, not used to talking about her youth or her life choices.

Mr Carson was transfixed, hearing Elsie talk about her early years. He hadn't thought they would discuss such personal things yet Elsie seemed very comfortable in doing so. _It's because she had a happy and secure childhood._ _She may have grown up on a farm and wanted more but it is clear that she was loved,_ he thought knowingly.

"And was it? An education I mean?" he said, interested to hear her response.

"Oh yes, in many ways ... perhaps not in the traditional sense but I have had many opportunities afforded to me throughout my years in service … not least the luxury of having access to impressive collections of literature. I have always made the most of the libraries in the Houses I've served in. I am self-taught Mr Carson, how about you? I am sure you were properly educated," she said, presuming the articulate, erudite Head of Staff had a higher class of education to her.

"Not at all. I attended infant school until I was eight and that was it. We moved around a lot when I was younger, my mother was in service but had to leave when she became pregnant with me. My father was … well … he was in and out of our lives … I am far from educated …" he said, his words trailing off.

She could see his discomfort, that dull pain that refused to dissipate, even though it stemmed from a time long ago. She did not want to push him but she hoped he might confide a little more. She could see that his childhood had been difficult, even though she knew none of the detail. She could also see that his relationship with his father had been strained, yet his eyes lit up when he mentioned his mother. Whatever his early life, he had come through it and done so well; she would reinforce that.

"Mr Carson, you have risen to be Butler of Downton Abbey. What an accomplishment! And everyone at the House has great respect for your intelligence, your knowledge and your sound judgement … you don't need a formal education for that," she bolstered.

He smiled at her gently as they walked, almost at the Village now. He wanted to believe her, although he found praise hard to accept.

"And your mother would be very proud of you," she finished softly, catching his eye.

He stopped walking and took a long breath, tears glistening in his eyes. Her sincerity caught him off-guard, her words so genuine. He nodded in gratitude, unable to form words but very touched indeed.

######

 _Now …_

Elsie was sitting on her husband's knee, in the big, comfy armchair by the fire. They had only lit one small lamp, enjoying the glow from the fire as they sipped their wine and cuddled closely. Elsie's head fit snugly under his chin, as she stroked his chest, through a couple of open buttons on his shirt. He purred in pleasure as her hand caressed him.

"If my parents could see me now … in a lovely home with a lovely husband … it's all they ever wanted for me … for me to be cared for and happy," she murmured, kissing the underside of his chin.

"Umm … your parents were kind people Elsie, I wish I'd known them," he breathed, as he hugged his wife tightly.

"I wish you had too, they would have adored you … thought you honourable, intelligent and proud. At least you've gotten to know Becky, to love her in fact," Elsie smiled, knowing that Charles truly did love her sister.

"I did indeed. And I would have loved George and Milly Hughes just as much ... let's see ... I would have played chess with your father, we would have enjoyed a brandy or two ... perhaps even smoked a pipe together. We could have shared our knowledge of military history. As for your mother, I would have listened to her wise words, enjoyed her sweet song as she cooked neeps and tatties for you and Becky and laughed at her dry wit, the same wonderful humour she passed onto her eldest girl," he smiled.

Elsie sat up, kissing Charles tenderly on the lips, overjoyed that he should remember so many of the little details that she had shared with him over the years. She ran her hands through his hair, as she rested her forehead against his.

"And I would have loved Nancy Carson. In fact I think we would have been the best of friends. I would have loved her strength, her courage, combined with her gentle, heart of gold …" she began warmly, stroking Charles's face, as his eyes filled with tears to hear his mother described in such a tender way.

"We would have sat by the fire, sewing and chatting together … we would have gone on long, bracing walks through the fields, picking wild flowers … we would have enjoyed sitting in the garden, watching the birds eat the food we had laid out for them … we would have treated ourselves to a cream tea at least once a month and your mother would have asked for raspberry jam instead of strawberry because it was her favourite ... and, of course, we would both have loved a certain Charlie Carson more than any other man on earth," she smiled, wrapping her arms around Charles's neck, as she observed how touched he was by her loving and faultless description of his mother.

As she hugged him closely, feeling his heart beat steadily against her chest and feeling his warm tears against her cheek, she thought of all of the wonderful memories they had shared since they had married. They had trusted each other with every detail of their past. As she held him securely, and he embraced her devotedly in his arms, she knew there was one further, very important note to add. She kissed his cheek and whispered,

"And I would have loved Edward Carson too because … despite his weaknesses and his failings … I know that he truly did love his son … and in fact, without his father's exuberance and carefree nature, coupled with his mother's level-headedness and dependability, Charles Carson would not be the wonderful man I love so much."

"Thank you my love," Charles murmured, his voice muffled against Elsie's hair, as his thankful tears flowed freely.

 ** _A/N:_** ** _Hope you enjoyed this._** ** _Please do let me know x_**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 _Then …_

"Is everything alright Elsie?" Mr Carson asked, as he heard her muttering under her breath as she paced along the upstairs corridor.

She took a long, deep breath as she paused to speak to the Butler. She had not meant to be overheard.

"Everything is fine Mr Carson," she replied evenly.

"It didn't sound fine," he responded.

He was amused to see the Head Housemaid trying to control her annoyance. He had an idea that her anger was linked to the young ladies, as he had watched Elsie leave the nursery only seconds ago. However, he could see that Elsie was trying very hard to remain diplomatic and professional.

"I may have been a little frustrated with Lady Mary," she said as politely as possible.

She did not want to say too much, everyone knew that the Butler placed the girl on a pedestal. He believed the young heir could do no wrong. It was only yesterday that he had barked at a footman who had dared to make a comment at the servant's table about the uppity little girl. Whilst Elsie found Lady Edith and Lady Sybil absolutely delightful, and very polite, she found the eldest girl haughty and superior, despite her young years. There was a sense of entitlement that surrounded Lady Mary, she already believed that everyone should be at her beck and call.

"And what could such a young girl have done to frustrate you?" he asked, prickling a little at the suggestion that Lady Mary may have done something wrong.

"She requires her milk in a different teacup. Apparently nanny always uses the Royal Doulton whereas I used the Worcester," she said tiredly, a brief shake of the head.

"Well, that doesn't seem unreasonable. Lady Mary likes things done properly, that is a fine quality in my opinion," he said defensively.

 _I may have to punch him on the nose,_ Elsie thought.

"Mr Carson, she is nine years old. It really shouldn't matter what china her milk is served in! And the way she spoke to …" Elsie replied tetchily, cut off mid-sentence as Mr Carson jumped in.

"I disagree Elsie, as the future Lady Grantham, she must have the highest of standards in all areas … therefore she has every right to have her milk served in any china of her choosing," he said pompously.

Elsie bit her lip, determined to hold her tongue.

"Mr Carson, I am going to refrain from saying another word on this matter…" she said, deciding wisely that she needed to walk away before she said something she may regret.

However, the Butler was riled by her attitude towards Lady Mary, as well as by Elsie's suggestion that she had a lot more to say but was choosing not to voice her thoughts. He wanted to know what she thought! He was now infuriated on his own behalf and Lady Mary's. _Why does this woman unsettle me so much?_ _And why does her opinion matter to me at all?_ he flustered.

"Well, if you have more to say Elsie, then please say it," he responded irritably, challenging her.

 _He is being so grumpy and petty to me._ _He is usually very professional._ _Even when I have seen him annoyed in the past, he usually keeps an appropriate tone._ _This is what that young girl does to him._ _He thinks she can do no wrong!_ _The pair of us are arguing like children!_ _One of us at least needs to try to be mature,_ she reasoned.

"I really don't think I should. It will only incense you Mr Carson and I do not wish to do that," she said civilly, taking another steadying breath.

Mr Carson's jaw dropped open. _Incense me!_ _This woman!_ _How dare she! No-one else would ever say such a thing to me._ He looked at her in disbelief. _To be fair, you have pushed her to speak._ _Therefore, you can't get annoyed just because she says something you would rather not hear,_ Mr Carson told himself. He was completely ruffled; he and Elsie had been getting along so well.

"No … go on, you obviously feel strongly about this so let us hear it," he pronounced. He did not understand why but he really needed to know what she thought.

 _Fine, if he wants me to say it, then I will,_ she fumed.

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you Mr Carson ... Lady Mary has been repeatedly very rude to me, despite the kindness I have constantly shown to her. If you wish to justify her poor behaviour then please do go ahead, but in the long run you are doing her no favours Mr Carson. Of course the future heir of Downton needs to have high standards but she also needs to have respect for others, humility and compassion and, at present, Lady Mary is lacking in all of those things. And those closest to her being utterly blind to her faults will not help her one jot!" she stated adamantly, knowing she had overstepped the mark. In fact, she knew she had jumped ten feet over the mark.

"Are you quite done?" he said crossly, not knowing how else to respond to such a speech.

She sighed wearily.

"Yes I am, good day Mr Carson," she said as politely as she could muster, her cheeks tinged pink as she left the Butler standing alone in the corridor.

######

 _Now …_

"I know what you are thinking but she was not being rude," Charles exclaimed, as he walked alongside his wife.

They had just attended Sunday service at Church and were now heading home.

"Oh, you know what I am thinking do you? Are you a mind reader now?" she returned.

He rolled his eyes.

"I can tell when you are annoyed, particularly with Lady Mary, because your eyes darken and you give that steely glare of yours," he replied defiantly, as they continued to walk side by side.

"My steely glare? Well, I've had years of practice with you Charles Carson!" she triumphed.

They were arguing but there was no real venom to their words; truth be told, they both enjoyed their regular spats. The security of marriage and their love for one another meant their arguments no longer held the angst they once did. However, they could still annoy each other like no other and neither liked to back down.

"She simply meant that Lady Edith leads a different life now, that her London life is very different from her former life at the Abbey," he continued.

"Charles, her actual words were … _Now that Edith lives like a pauper in London, she can wallow in the self-pity she so enjoys_ … therefore, no, she didn't simply mean Edith's life had changed, she was being cruel," Elsie responded, repeating word for word what Lady Mary had said, as they had chatted after Church.

Charles flinched, it sounded terrible when restated by his wife. _Why does Elsie have to have such a good memory?_

"Well, it sounds worse when you say it. She didn't mean it like that!" he defended.

Elsie spluttered with amusement. _Always her champion,_ she smiled.

"Charles, you know that I have grown to like Lady Mary but the fact is, she is often truly horrid to Lady Edith," Elsie finished, her tone brokering no argument.

"Hmmph," he murmured, knowing he had lost this particular tiff but not yet ready to admit it.

Instead, he reached out and took Elsie's hand in his. He determinedly tried to keep a straight face as his wife smiled knowingly at his side.

######

 _Then …_

 _I am going to have to go and speak to him._ _I know I said too much._ _Yet he pushed and pushed me._ _However, I should not have criticised Lady Mary. I_ _should have held my counsel and kept my frustrations to myself. I_ _am surprised he hasn't had me sacked, for my criticism of one of the family and my impertinence towards him._ _No, he wouldn't do that._ _We were getting on so well before this._ _I actually thought we might become friends._ _However, we'll never agree on Lady Mary, not if he refuses to see her flaws._ _Oh, for heaven's sake Elsie, she is a young girl._ _Perhaps you need to be more patient with her._ _Oh damn and blast, I am going to go and clear the air._ _Mrs Cooper said to leave him be for at least a day but he's been huffing and puffing all afternoon and I cannot stand it._

"Mr Carson, may I have a word?" she asked, as she entered his pantry.

"I don't have time for a word Elsie, I am very busy," he huffed, looking down at his papers.

She rolled her eyes skyward. _Honestly!_

"Mr Carson, I apologise if I spoke out of turn earlier. I did not wish to cause offense … to you or to Lady Mary … however, I was feeling frustrated and therefore I was perhaps a little too candid," she offered, by way of an olive branch.

He said nothing, simply continued to look down at his papers. She exhaled jadedly.

"Very well Mr Carson, I will leave you in peace. However, you did ask me to share my thoughts and I feel it is therefore a little unfair of you to be annoyed just because you have a different opinion to me," she added.

"Hmm … I certainly do have a different opinion …" he muttered.

She knew she needed to be the bigger person. She could see that she had hurt his feelings; she had criticised someone he held dear. Elsie felt she was fully justified in saying what she did; Mr Carson did not know the half of what the young girl had said to her in her short time at Downton, but nevertheless, the Head Housemaid did not enjoy seeing the Butler so disgruntled. _And Lady Mary is only a child_ , she reminded herself again.

"Yes and I respect that Mr Carson. We can't always agree. And I am sure Lady Mary has many fine qualities, otherwise she would not have such an admirer in you," she finished truthfully.

She hoped she had done enough to soothe him, whilst not taking back one word of her earlier criticism of the young girl. She could not retract her earlier thoughts, that would be disingenuous given that her words were utterly true. He finally looked up at Elsie.

"Yes she has … she is a fine young lady, she really is and I am sure she did not mean to upset you," he replied genuinely.

Elsie gave a small smile, deciding it wise to say nothing further. She realised that the Butler would always see the best in Lady Mary; he was devoted to her. Elsie only hoped the young girl knew how blessed she was to have such a champion in Mr Carson. The Head Housemaid knew that if she was ever fortunate enough to have such unstinting support from the Butler, she would be thrilled indeed.

 ** _A/N:_** ** _Thank you for your kind reviews and particular thanks to all of the lovely guest reviewers who I cannot thank personally._** ** _If you have time, please do let me know your thoughts._** ** _Once reviews start to dwindle, I'll know it is time to end this fic!_** ** _Also, let me know if you have any suggestions for 'themes' you would like to see me cover and I will do my very best to include them x_**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 ** _A/N:_** ** _Firstly thank you for your patience._** ** _I always aim to post a chapter at least every other evening but my work is crazy busy at the moment and so this hasn't been possible._** ** _Also, thank you for the great ideas for future chapters._** ** _I will do my very best to cover them all (this chapter came from AbbeyKat's request)._** ** _Finally, I enjoy reading Chelsie fanfic even more than writing it and I know I am little behind on reading and reviewing everyone's most recent updates but I hope to catch up tonight._** ** _Here is a little fluffy update to tide you over x_**

 _Now …_

"Shall we surprise Mr Carson?" Elsie whispered to the little girl, as they walked up the path to the Carson's cottage, holding hands.

Sybbie shrieked in delight at this plan. The young girl was already beside herself with excitement to be spending the afternoon with two of her favourite people in the world. She had only arrived at Downton with her Father that morning, on one of their twice-yearly visits to England. It had been a wonderful coincidence to run into the former Housekeeper, who was visiting Mrs Baxter at the Abbey. She had begged her Father to let her visit the cottage.

"Right then my flower, Mr Carson will be in the kitchen I would think, so quiet as a mouse as we enter the hallway," Elsie whispered mischievously.

Sybbie giggled as she tightly hand onto Elsie's hand. The young girl adored the older couple and they loved her in return. She hid behind the door to the kitchen as Elsie entered the room.

"Hello Charles," Elsie smiled, as she stood in the doorway.

Charles was reading his newspaper at the kitchen table, steam rising from the pot of tea beside him.

"Hello love, did you put the House to rights again?" he teased.

Elsie might pretend to not be as attached to Downton as he was but Charles knew better. She was always thrilled to offer advice to Mrs Baxter and she loved to have a good look at the accounts to propose her thoughts.

"Mrs Baxter has everything in hand as you well know, and anyway, enough about Downton, I have a lovely surprise for you and you have to guess what it is!" Elsie beamed.

"Umm … a surprise …" Charles purred, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Elsie quickly shook her head to stop him continuing down that path, unable to say anything as a certain little imp was listening behind the door. Charles looked puzzled yet intrigued. _What is Elsie up to?_ He wondered. He decided to play along.

"Give me a clue …" he added.

"This surprise is very special, so special that it has come hundreds and hundreds of miles to be here …" Elsie began.

Charles smiled but still had no idea.

"It is as bright as a button and it can be a cheeky little monkey at times," she continued.

The little snigger behind the doorway was a giveaway. Charles's eyes lit up as he gazed at his wife. They both shared a knowing glance. Charles winked at Elsie and played along.

"Umm … I am still not sure. Anything else?" he asked.

"Your surprise is very precious to us and it loves strawberries and ice-cream," she said warmly.

"Well now, let me see … ummm … my surprise wouldn't happen to have little dimples right here, would it?" he said, pointing to his cheeks.

"Let me see …" Elsie teased, bussing Sybbie's cheek gently behind the door.

"Yes, yes it does," Elsie replied delightedly.

More giggling from behind the door. Sybbie was bouncing up and down now.

"Well it cannot be Miss Sybbie because she is across the ocean in America," he said seriously.

"It is me … it is!" she shouted joyfully, as she jumped out from behind the door.

"Oh my word, what a surprise!" Charles exclaimed, as he stood from his chair and scooped the little girl into his arms.

The pair hugged tenderly as Charles kissed her hair. Elsie clasped her hands together as she watched the two embrace. Charles kissed the little girl's cheek and then reached forward and kissed his wife on the lips chastely. He wrapped one arm around his wife, holding Sybbie high in the air with the other.

"Now I have two cheeky little monkeys!" he declared proudly, as Sybbie laughed enthusiastically and Elsie shook her head fondly.

"Mr Carson you are a silly billy!" Sybbie exclaimed, as Elsie and Charles chuckled.

######

A little while later, after they had enjoyed an afternoon of fun and games in the garden, the three were curled up on the sofa as they waited for Mr Branson to collect Sybbie.

"Mrs Carson will you tell me the Penguin and Bunny story … it's my favourite," Sybbie said happily.

Charles and Elsie shared a meaningful glance, both becoming a little teary at a shared memory from long ago.

"Of course I will sweetheart," Elsie replied, a tiny waver to her voice.

######

 _Then …_

Most of the staff had gone to bed. There were two footmen playing cards in the Servant's Hall and the light on Mr Carson's pantry was still on but as Elsie walked to Mrs Cooper's sitting-room to drop off the accounts book, a comforting lull had settled over downstairs. The Housekeeper had already retired for the evening as Elsie left the ledger on her desk and made her way back to the corridor. It was only then that Elsie heard a noise, it sounded like muffled sobs. She looked up and down the corridor but there was no-one to be seen. The sound couldn't be Mr Carson yet it seemed to be coming from the direction of his pantry. Elsie tentatively approached the room, peeking inside. His chair was empty, there was no sign of him. Yet the snuffling sobs were even louder. Finally, a small movement under the desk caught the Head Housemaid's eye.

"Lady Sybil is that you?" she asked softly, as she crouched to look under the desk.

There was no reply and the little girl did not move.

"Lady Sybil, I promise that whatever is upsetting you, I will be able to help put it right. My name is Elsie," the Head Housemaid reassured.

Still nothing.

"In fact, I might have some magic sweeties in my pocket that are made especially for making little girls feel better," Elsie tried.

The little girl shuffled forward so that she could see Elsie's face.

"Magic sweeties?" she asked, her tears abating for a moment.

"Yes, would you like to come and sit with me and try one?" Elsie coaxed, wanting to at least get them both up and off the cold, stone floor.

Lady Sybil climbed out from under the table, taking Elsie's hand. The young girl had only spoken to the new Head Housemaid a couple of times but she had always found her very kind. Elsie paused for a second, fleetingly wondering if Mr Carson would be annoyed that she was in his pantry without permission and was about to sit in his chair. However, she quickly decided that needs must and so she sat down in the leather seat and lifted Lady Sybil onto her knee. The little girl curled up against Elsie, feeling instantly soothed. She had only just turned three years old. A wave of emotion gripped Elsie's heart as she remembered, many years ago, holding a young Becky in the same way.

"Now then Lady Sybil, if you suck this magic peppermint stick, I promise that by the time you get to the end, you'll feel right as rain," Elsie soothed, stroking the little one's hair.

Lady Sybil gladly took the peppermint stick from Elsie.

"I presume you were looking for Mr Carson?" Elsie asked quietly, as she continued to gently calm the young girl with her light touches.

Lady Sybil nodded.

"Carson gives me cuddles … he makes me feel better," she stuttered, her voice still a little croaky from crying.

Elsie smiled happily at this information; she had seen Mr Carson with Lady Mary and so it did not really surprise her that the youngest daughter of Lord and Lady Grantham should also have a soft spot for the Butler. This was despite the fact that most of the Staff and Family members at the Abbey viewed the Butler as a rigid, grumpy, somewhat intimidating man. _The children know better,_ Elsie smiled.

"I am sure he does. Perhaps I could make you feel better too if you tell me what has upset you?" Elsie asked.

Lady Sybil seemed to think about this for a second before deciding that, yes, this caring woman really could make her feel better.

"I am going to turn into a pumpkin!" the little girl announced, tears welling in her eyes again.

Elsie bit her lip just in time to stop herself laughing, that really would not do.

"Oh my hen, why do you think that?" she said sympathetically.

"Edith and Mary told me. They said that if I didn't eat my cabbage at dinner, I would turn into a pumpkin. But I don't like cabbage! It tastes yucky!" she cried.

"Well I can promise you that not eating your cabbage will not turn you into a pumpkin. Your sisters have made a mistake," Elsie replied.

"But they said so … do you really think they made a mistake?" Lady Sybil said, feeling hopeful.

"Yes I am certain … you are as likely to turn into a pumpkin as I am to turn into … a great big carrot!" Elsie joked, as Lady Sybil giggled joyfully, relief filling her soul.

She reached up and wrapped her small arms around Elsie's neck. She then leaned backwards to look at the Head Housemaid.

"I like you Elsie. You are pretty and you give nice cuddles like Carson," she said sincerely.

Elsie beamed at the girl.

"And you, young lady, are almost finished your magic peppermint stick … are you feeling better?" she asked.

The broad smile on the little girl's face gave Elsie her answer.

"Will you give Carson a cuddle if he ever feels sad?" Lady Sybil asked earnestly.

Elsie almost choked as her cheeks blushed pink. She coughed to give herself a few more seconds to compose herself. She decided the best way forward was to pretend she had not heard that comment at all.

"Why don't I tell you a story before I take you back up to bed?" Elsie asked kindly, by way of a distraction.

Lady Sybil nodded enthusiastically and then snuggled against Elsie again. The Head Housemaid scrunched her face trying to think of a story on the spot. She suddenly had an idea. _He'll never know,_ she thought with amusement.

"There was once a cuddly Penguin called Charlie and he was best friends with a little bunny rabbit called Sybil …" she began, as Lady Sybil snuggled more closely to Elsie with a delighted grin.

A certain Butler stood captivated outside the doorway, listening to the story being told in Elsie's Scottish lilt. He chuckled silently as the story became more and more fanciful and yet the tenderness with which it was delivered warmed his heart. He momentarily thought the Penguin seemed familiar but he dismissed this thought as he peeped through a gap in the door and watched Lady Sybil fall asleep in Elsie's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 _Then …_

"That was a lovely Sermon," Mrs Cooper said cheerfully, as they walked through the churchyard to the Village Green.

"It was indeed, quite uplifting," Mr Carson returned.

The Butler and Housekeeper walked side by side, leading the way as the other staff followed behind them. Elsie was chatting to a couple of the kitchen maids.

"Oh, there's Mr Robson … although I am not sure who that is with him," Mrs Cooper smiled happily, walking across to the elderly gentleman with Mr Carson.

"Good day Mrs Cooper, Mr Carson … please may I introduce Mr Stewart, my second cousin. He is going to take over the grocery store when I retire," Mr Robson explained, introducing the younger man.

Mr Stewart shook hands with the two Heads of Staff, as he said good morning to them pleasantly. He was about Mr Carson's age, mid forties. He wasn't as tall as the Butler but he was equally handsome. He had a fairer complexion and light brown hair. He was dressed very smartly in his Sunday best and he had a confident yet friendly air about him.

"Oh another Scot! How marvellous! I must introduce you to Elsie …" Mrs Cooper exclaimed, as she recognised the familiar Scottish lilt.

"Elsie! Elsie! Come over here my dear," Mrs Cooper shouted, motioning for the Head Housemaid to join them.

"Mr Stewart, this is Elsie Hughes, Head Housemaid at the Abbey … Elsie, this is Mr Stewart who'll be taking over the grocery store from Mr Robson ... you are both Scottish and so I am sure you will have lots in common," Mrs Cooper finished chirpily.

Mr Stewart and Elsie both laughed kindly at this introduction. Mrs Cooper meant well but Elsie smiled to herself, thinking that the Housekeeper probably thought that everyone from Scotland knew each other.

"It is lovely to meet you Miss Hughes, my family are from Stirling, although I have lived in Yorkshire for a number of years," he offered.

Mr Carson shifted from foot to foot.

"My family come from Argyll Mr Stewart, not far from Oban … therefore we are virtually neighbours," she joked lightly.

Mr Stewart smiled broadly at Elsie. _I think I may enjoy living at Downton after all,_ he thought. Mrs Cooper could barely contain her excitement; of course she wanted Elsie to be the next Housekeeper of Downton but she was a romantic at heart and she wanted her young charge to be happy first and foremost. She could not resist a little meddling.

"Will your wife and children be moving with you to Downton Mr Stewart?" Mrs Cooper asked.

Elsie's mouth hung open at the Housekeeper's bold and personal question. _Oh dear god above, could she be any more obvious?_ Elsie blushed; she knew that Mrs Cooper was a kind soul but she was a busybody at times.

"I am not married Mrs Cooper, therefore I'll be moving to Downton on my own," Mr Stewart replied levelly.

Mr Carson watched as the Grocer's cousin gazed meaningfully at Elsie.

"Well, we wish you the best of luck with your new venture Mr Stewart. If was lovely to meet you but, if you will excuse me, I must be getting back to the House," Elsie said politely, before leaving to catch up with the maids.

Elsie was not at all interested in being anyone's wife. If she had wanted to be married, she would have accepted Joe's proposal. Joe had been a kind, dear man. However, she had made her decision and that was to concentrate on her career.

A little while later, Mr Carson and Mrs Cooper also said their goodbyes and began to walk back to the Abbey.

"You are very quiet Mr Carson," she said, after they had walked in silence for a few minutes. It was most unlike them, they normally chatted constantly about household matters on their weekly walk back from Church.

"Am I?" he replied, startled from his private thoughts.

"Yes, you are, are you alright?" she asked with concern.

"I am fine Mrs Cooper thank you, perhaps a little tired," he added.

"Well you must let the Footmen lead the dinner service this evening, have a rest … you work too hard," she chided gently.

"Yes perhaps," he conceded.

"Mr Stewart seemed very nice, don't you think?" she said, getting distracted by her thoughts of match-making again.

"I couldn't say, I hardly spoke to him," Mr Carson answered disinterestedly.

Mrs Cooper was momentarily surprised by the Butler's dismissiveness. However, she soon refocused.

"Well I think he was lovely and I think he would be a very nice suitor for Elsie," she said enthusiastically.

Mr Carson let out a long, impatient breath.

"Mrs Cooper, I do not wish to talk about the personal lives of the junior staff and so please let us change the subject," he said testily.

Mrs Cooper rolled her eyes at the Butler; she was used to his grumpiness. They walked the rest of the way back to the House in silence.

######

 _Now …_

"Out with it!" she demanded, as they walked through the back door to their kitchen.

She had managed to control her annoyance until they had said goodbye to Beryl and Bill. However, her husband had been prickly all evening and she was ready to kill him!

"I don't know what you mean," he replied, as he took off his gloves and flung them on the kitchen table.

"Oh don't you? I would like you to explain why you have been a miserable beggar all evening! Honestly Charles, you barely said two words," she seethed.

"I am surprised you noticed," he returned pettily, not being able to hide his irritation.

Elsie looked surprised.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" she asked.

He knew he shouldn't say anything. He had been trying to hold his tongue all evening. He thought he had covered his annoyance well. _Obviously not Charles,_ he reasoned. He knew this would not end well. He knew rationally that he was being ridiculous. He knew that Elsie would be even more furious with him if he told her. However, his heart was racing and his pride was dented and he couldn't seem to stop himself.

"I mean, I am surprised you noticed given you were so busy swooning over that Restaurant Manager!" he exclaimed, regretting his words as soon as they left his mouth.

He watched Elsie's eyes light up with fury.

"Are you serious?" she asked, staring in disbelief at her husband.

She was looking at him as if he was mad. This, in turn, made him say even more.

"You said he was handsome!" he asserted, knowing that she at least could not deny that.

"Beryl said he was handsome _and_ Beryl said he was as charming as Rudolph Valentino," she returned.

"Well you agreed he was handsome!" he exclaimed, this was true yet he could already feel his argument beginning to lose steam.

"Charles honestly! Me agreeing he was handsome is the same as me saying … umm … that Mr Barrow or Mr Branson are handsome. They are handsome men but it doesn't mean I am attracted to them. And I certainly was not swooning! For goodness sake, I am in my sixties and I happen to like my men taller, more mature in years and more grumpy!" she declared, shaking her head at her daft man.

It was impossible to stay mad at him when they were arguing over something so silly and part of her was actually quite thrilled that even at their age, her husband was still capable of getting jealous. She could see Charles calming, as she shook her head fondly at him. He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her waist. She rested her arms on his chest.

"I really am an old booby sometimes aren't I?" he smiled guiltily, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Only sometimes?" she teased, returning his kiss. He chuckled.

"Sorry love … I was feeling my age. He kept being charming and then when you agreed he was handsome, I may have gotten a little jealous," he said, biting his lip at this admission.

"What am I going to do with you Charles Carson?" she smiled, pressing herself against him more closely and deepening their kiss.

"Mmm … I could think of one or two things …" he breathed against her lips.

Her hands ran into his hair, as his hands slipped to her bottom.

"Come on then Rudolph … let's get you upstairs!" she declared joyfully, taking her husband's hand and leading the way.

 ** _A/N:_** ** _Thank you again for your kind reviews- I love to read them x_**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 ** _A/N: Several of you mentioned that you would like the storyline with Mr Stewart, the new Grocer, to continue and a few also mentioned that you would like to see a jealous Elsie and so I will cover both over the next couple of chapters. Also, just to be clear, I don't think for one second that Charles realised he was jealous in those early years. He won't realise that he has deep feelings for Elsie for a couple more decades yet! However, at least we all know better ;-)_**

 _Now …_

"Better now?" she asked, as they lay in bed, the covers wrapped around them and Charles spooning against her back.

"Mmmm … much," he breathed, kissing her shoulder.

They had been home from their dinner with Beryl and Bill for a couple of hours and following their 'discussion' about the handsome Restaurant Manager they had gone straight to bed.

"Have you always had a jealous streak Charles?" she asked, as she hugged his arms more closely to her chest.

"Only where you are concerned my love," he said tenderly, beginning to kiss a path down her spine.

Elsie purred with pleasure.

"Umm Charles … when did you first feel jealous?" she murmured, loving the feeling of his soft lips against her skin.

"Mr Stewart," he replied without hesitation, as he moved upwards to caress and kiss her neck.

"Who?" Elsie asked, genuinely not having a clue.

"Mr Stewart … I didn't know I was jealous at the time of course … all I knew was that I bloody despised the man!" he smiled, as he flipped Elsie onto her back and began to kiss her deeply.

######

 _Then …_

"Hello there, can I help you?" Mrs Patmore said cheerfully, as she looked at the gentleman standing in her kitchen. One of the young hall boys had brought him through to her.

"Good afternoon Mrs Patmore, I am Mr Stewart, the new Grocer, I have taken over from my cousin, Mr Robson," he said, as he placed the large box of groceries on the table.

"Oh I see, well we are honoured. Mr Robson didn't usually deliver our goods himself, one of his delivery boys did that," she chuckled.

"Yes, yes of course, I simply thought that I should introduce myself to our most valued customers," he replied pleasantly.

The Cook smiled at the man, thinking that he seemed very nice. Yet she could not help noticing that he seemed to be glancing around a lot, as if he was looking for someone. They stood for a few seconds more.

"Well thank you very much Mr Stewart, I will see you out … unless … is there something else I can help you with?" she asked, intrigued that he was still standing in her kitchen.

"Yes … I was actually wondering if Miss Hughes was about? I thought I might say hello," he said, as he tried not to notice the large, knowing grin that had appeared on the Cook's face.

"You mean Elsie?" she asked.

"Yes, we met after Church on Sunday," he answered.

"You've timed it just right, she is probably in the Servant's Hall having a cup of tea with the other staff … I'll take you through," the Cook smiled.

######

 _Now …_

Elsie was sitting up against the pillows, resting her hand on her husband's chest. She was intrigued by his words earlier. He had been jealous of a Mr Stewart? No matter how hard she tried, she could not think who he was.

"You are still wondering about Mr Stewart aren't you?" he chuckled knowingly.

"Charles, I can't remember him. Are you sure that was his name?" she asked.

"Oh yes … that's not a name I will forgot, he took over the grocer's after old Mr Robson. He was only in the Village for a few months, then he moved down South I think … he obviously gave up trying to win the heart of my girl," he smiled broadly.

Elsie laughed warmly.

"But Mr Robson was the grocer when I first came to Downton," Elsie reasoned, totally confused.

She was sure Charles had gotten this mixed up somewhere along the line.

"That's right," Charles replied matter-of-factly.

Elsie's eyes widened.

"You were jealous of someone over twenty years ago? But we barely knew each other then," she said, amazement in her voice.

"I may not have called it jealousy at the time but I certainly knew that I did not like that man flitting around you and asking you out to dinner. I tried to tell myself I was simply being protective over one of my staff," Charles explained.

"He asked me out to dinner? How can't I remember that?" she wondered, shaking her head.

"Maybe because you are now married to such a gorgeous man, all other memories have faded into the distance?" he suggested, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, that must be it," she teased, taking his top lip gently between her teeth. Charles groaned blissfully against her lips.

######

 _Then …_

"Mr Stewart, how lovely to see you," Elsie smiled politely, as she rose from her seat.

There was only Elsie, Mr Carson and Peter, one of the Footmen, in the room, and now, of course, Mrs Patmore and Mr Stewart. The Grocer was the last person Elsie had expected to see in the Servant's Hall.

The next voice she heard was the booming voice of the Butler, as he stepped to stand beside her.

"How can we help you Mr Stewart?" he asked.

"Hello Mr Carson, I was delivering some groceries to Mrs Patmore and so I thought I would say hello," the Grocer smiled.

"Hello …" Mr Carson deadpanned.

Elsie raised her eyebrows at the Butler. He certainly had not warmed to Mr Stewart. _Perhaps he is always this prickly with strangers,_ she thought.

"Miss Hughes, I also wondered, given that neither of us are from these parts, if you would perhaps join me for tea one afternoon, perhaps fill me in on Village life … or even dinner one evening?" he smiled nervously.

Mr Carson bristled beside the Head Housemaid. _Who does this man think he is?_ _Asking out a respectable woman to dinner when he has only known her for two seconds?_ _I cannot allow one of my Staff to be propositioned in this way,_ he flustered, as he began to prepare himself to intervene. He then immediately had second thoughts. _I can't intervene; it is none of my business._ _It's for Mrs Cooper to look after the honour of her girls,_ he thought with resignation. The Butler also knew that he was overacting, Mr Stewart had been perfectly polite and respectful, but something did not feel right about this situation and Mr Carson could only deduce that the Grocer was therefore not to be trusted. _Why else would I feel so uneasy around him?_ the Butler concluded. Mr Carson only hoped that Elsie decided to turn the man down, then he would not have to worry any further.

"Oh, I see … umm … well that is very kind … but … but it's at least a fortnight until I am due a half-day … therefore perhaps we could speak about this later," Elsie said kindly, trying to gently end this topic of conversation.

 _She didn't say no,_ Mr Carson thought with disappointment.

 _There is no way I am going to say yes,_ Elsie thought with certainty. _However, I don't wish to embarrass the poor man by turning him down in front of an audience._ _I will catch him on his own at the Grocer's,_ she thought sensitively.

"I look forward to it Miss Hughes," he replied hopefully, doffing his hat and taking his leave.

######

 _Now …_

Elsie stood at the sink, washing their breakfast dishes as Charles finished his tea. She let out a small chuckle of laughter.

"What?" her husband asked happily.

"I cannot believe you got so wound up yesterday … all because I agreed that a man was handsome," Elsie laughed fondly, playfully swatting Charles with the tea towel.

 _Right then, two of us can play at this game,_ he thought mischievously.

"And I suppose you never get jealous Elsie Carson?" he challenged.

"Me … never!" she replied adamantly.

"Well that is good, you won't mind if I help Mrs Wigan with some gardening this afternoon then," he said seriously, withholding his grin as he observed Elsie gulp. He knew that she did not like the woman.

Elsie had never fully trusted the intentions of the Postmistress, not since she had asked Charles to head the Memorial Committee a couple of years ago. The former Housekeeper had seen the way the chirpy Spinster eyed her husband. _However, I will be damned if I am going to let Charles know that I am bothered,_ she reasoned.

"Of course, I am sure she will be glad of the help," Elsie said cheerfully, forcing a smile as she turned to continue with the washing-up.

 _He certainly won't get me to admit that I am jealous ... not that I am jealous mind you,_ she flustered.

"That is good, Mrs Wigan said she would make me my favourite apple pie to thank me for my trouble," he said as his parting shot, as he rose from the table and headed out of the kitchen, biting back a smile as he did so.

Elsie threw the washcloth into the sink full of water. _I'll give her apple pie!_ She thought furiously.

 ** _A/N:_** ** _Hope you enjoyed this – a review would be lovely x_**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 _ **A/N:** **Apologies for the delay.** **I did not mean to leave it as long to update.** **One word … work!** **I look forward to catching up and reviewing all of the wonderful Chelsie fic updates this weekend.** **Hope you enjoy x p.s. Happy 4th July** **to my American readers! Not sure why but** **we Brits don't celebrate Independence Day ;-)**_

 _Now …_

"Why don't you come with me? We can both help Mrs Wigan with her gardening?" Charles suggested, knowing he had hit a nerve with his wife.

He had only meant to tease her; in return for Elsie denying that she would ever get jealous. However, now he felt bad, he really could not cope with being at odds with his wife.

"I am not doing her gardening. I don't even like the woman!" Elsie declared, as she sat on the sofa looking up at her husband.

"Now that's not very charitable is it?" he joked but regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. His comment was met with a steely glare.

Elsie shook her head and returned to her book. She knew she was being silly, being huffy with Charles all because of that blasted woman. It wasn't his fault that Mrs Wigan had taken a shine to him. The Postmistress really did get under her skin, she found her irritating. The younger woman's blatant interest in her husband also made Elsie feel uneasy. Not that Charles seemed even vaguely aware of this interest. Mrs Wigan was a nice looking woman who was very taken by Charles. Elsie felt butterflies in her tummy at this thought. More and more of late, Elsie felt her age; her body no longer as firm as it once was, her skin more wrinkly and her hips and tummy more rounded than she would like. _But Charles loves you just the way you are,_ she told herself. Yet despite this, Elsie found her self-confidence wavering at times.

"Ok then I won't go, I will simply tell her that I don't have time …" Charles said, sitting down on the sofa defiantly.

 _Oh well now I feel bad_ , Elsie thought. She decided to swallow her pride and ignore her unease.

"That is not necessary Charles, of course you should help her. I am being silly … I am not jealous mind you, just silly," she said, a wry smile towards her husband.

"Of course not, never jealous," he smiled broadly.

Elsie threw a cushion at him and he caught it just in time.

"Mrs Wigan isn't interested in me anyway … I don't know why you get so het up about her," he said, thinking it unbelievable that Elsie would think another woman was attracted to him.

"She is always flirting with you, giving you extra cake after Sunday Service … and she is always flattering you … don't think I do not notice. Why would she ask you to do her gardening if she didn't like you? You are hardly a renowned horticulturist … she could have asked anyone but she didn't, she asked you … you just watch yourself and don't let her take advantage!" Elsie said adamantly.

"Advantage? She is not going to take advantage of me. She won't even flirt with me. She never does!" Charles exclaimed with shocked laughter, as he stood up.

"Mmm … she better not," Elsie finished, as her husband's eyes widened.

 _My goodness, I did marry a fiery one,_ he thought delightedly. He then noticed a hint of doubt in Elsie's eyes. His wife was such a strong, confident woman yet there was a hint of uncertainty. _Surely she doesn't_ _think I would ever be interested in another woman?_ Charles was devoted to his wife. Elsie was beautiful, kind and fiercely intelligent. In Charles's eyes no other woman could ever compare to his wife.

"Elsie … you do realise there is no other woman on earth for me? You are everything to me, you have nothing to worry about. You do trust me?" he asked sincerely, bending to kiss her lips softly.

She looked into his tender eyes. Her heart filled with love.

"Of course I trust you Charles, never doubt that," she replied warmly, as he beamed back at her.

 _I trust you completely you lovely, daft man._ _It's a certain flirtatious Postmistress that I don't trust._

######

 _Then …_

"Carson, how lovely to see you again," Lady Surtees purred, as she greeted the Butler at the head of the line-up.

Elsie stood a few staff down the line, as she turned her head slightly to see Mr Carson's face glow with pride, his eyes luminous. The Head Housemaid looked back towards their guest. She was a truly beautiful woman, adorned in the finest clothes and jewellery, a vision of colour and confidence. Elsie looked down at her own clothes; her stark black and white uniform that never changed from day to day. _Plain and ordinary compared to stunning and extraordinary_ , Elsie thought. _This is a woman who will be noticed wherever she goes, whereas I am a woman whose job it is not to be noticed._ The difference between them was not lost on Elsie. _Although, I have no idea why I am comparing myself to Lady Surtees?_ Elsie reasoned, trying to banish such thoughts from her mind.

"And you Milady, I trust you are well?" Mr Carson replied courteously.

"I am indeed Carson and I am all the better for seeing you," she added, as she smiled flirtatiously and headed inside with the Grantham Family.

The Butler looked a little abashed as he remained, standing formally with the other staff.

As the last of the Family stepped inside, the staff broke from the line and headed back to the Servant's entrance. Mr Carson happened to fall into step alongside Elsie. The Head Housemaid was ruffled when the Butler caught her eye, she hadn't realised she had been staring at him as they walked.

"Umm ... Lady Surtees seems nice," Elsie offered, wanting to say anything at all to cover the awkwardness.

"Yes she is, very nice," he smiled.

Elsie returned his smile and nodded politely. She then wondered why, given that Lady Surtees was _very nice_ , she really did not like the woman at all.

######

 _Now …_

Elsie was making her way to meet Charles in the Village. They had agreed to go to the Grantham Arms for a bite to eat, once he had helped Mrs Wigan with her gardening. She was a little early as she reached the Village Green. _Should I?_ _No, he will think I am spying on him._ _He will think I don't trust him after all._ She continued to walk a few more steps. _Oh, what harm could it do? I am early and so it's only reasonable that I might surprise my husband by meeting him at Mrs Wigan's cottage rather than the Village Green, s_ he convinced herself. She headed along the lane to Mrs Wigan's cottage. However, with every step she felt more guilty. _What are you trying to achieve Elsie Carson?_ _To warn Mrs Wigan off?_ _To catch her out in some way?_ _Or worse still, to catch out Charles, your darling husband who you know would never betray you?_ Elsie shook her head at herself and turned back to the Village.

######

Mrs Wigan sat beside Charles at her garden table, a glass of cider in her hand as she laughed uproariously. The Postmistress had subtly undone the top couple of buttons of her blouse; it was gaping open to reveal an inappropriate amount of skin. Charles was totally unaware of this as he happily ate a large bowl of apple pie. Every so often the Postmistress would 'accidently' touch Charles's arm, always accompanying this touch with words such as _'_ _you are funny Mr Carson'._ Charles was enjoying his dessert and was happy to let her chatter away without interruption. He also knew that it would soon be time for him to go and meet Elsie and this thought made him very happy indeed.

"Do you have to go so soon Mr Carson, I am sure your wife wouldn't mind if you stayed a little longer," Mrs Wigan smiled sweetly, as he ate the last spoonful of his pie.

"Oh I must go Mrs Wigan, what time is it? I don't want to be late," he replied pleasantly.

"You have plenty of time yet … how about another slither of apple pie?" Mrs Wigan suggested.

Charles looked at his watch.

"No thank you Mrs Wigan, I must be off … thank you for the cider and the apple pie … it was delicious," he said politely, as he rose from his seat.

"Anytime Mr Carson, and thank you so much for your help with the gardening … some chores really do need a strong man," she replied, reaching out to squeeze his arm again.

"Uhh-huh … you are welcome," Charles returned anxiously.

He had thought her touches of his arm earlier were accidental, and he had been enjoying his apple pie so much he'd dismissed any notions of anything else. However, he knew that last touch was deliberate. _Surely she isn't flirting with me?_ _Surely Elsie wasn't right about Mrs Wigan?_ _Oh good god, she is stepping closer to me_ , he panicked. The poor man was terrified; he had only wanted to be kind in helping with her gardening. A villager had asked him for help and he would never dream of saying no. However, he suddenly realised that he was alone with a woman who was not his wife, and this woman was gazing at him with a look that was not entirely proper. _Oh my, what should I do?_

The Postmistress reached up on tiptoes to plant a kiss to Charles's cheek. He stood completely frozen, as she stepped backwards. _She has just kissed me!_ _I am a married man!_ _Elsie was right about her._ _Elsie is always right Charles, you should have listened._ _Elsie will kill me!_ His heart was racing as he was unable to move, frozen in fear. A few more seconds passed.

"Mrs Wigan, I do not wish to be rude but that was highly inappropriate," he said, as he finally gathered his wits.

"Oh Mr Carson, come now, we are friends, a friend can kiss another friend on the cheek," she smiled wickedly, as she stepped forward again.

"No! No they cannot! I do not wish you to kiss me on the cheek or to touch me!" he announced, as he stepped backwards from this brazen woman.

Charles was utterly flustered. He knew he sounded ridiculous but he did not care.

"Mr Carson, I meant no harm … there is nothing wrong with a little harmless flirtation between friends …" she smouldered, looking pleased with herself as she reached forward to touch his arm again.

He jerked his arm backwards quickly, away from her touch.

"Oh my goodness! There is no flirtation here. None! None whatsoever! I would never …" he gasped.

"Come on now …" she continued, not taking the hint and stepping forward again.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" he said, as he grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and made for the garden gate.

He turned one last time, despite his racing heart he was determined to leave the Postmistress in no doubt about his feelings.

"I love my wife Mrs Wigan. She is everything to me. So I will never be helping you with your gardening or anything else ever again. Please stay away from me. Elsie was right, you are not to be trusted!" he finished, legging it towards the Village.

######

"Charles what's wrong?" Elsie said, as her husband approached her.

"Nothing, I am absolutely fine love," he said, forcing a smile.

Elsie was not convinced, her husband never could lie. His cheeks were flushed, his expression pained and he was out of breath.

"What did she do?" Elsie asked knowingly, trying to contain her alarm.

Charles stared at Elsie anxiously, gulping several times as he tried to swallow his nerves. He could not lie to his wife and yet he worried that if he told her the truth, she may actually throttle Mrs Wigan ... or him! Perhaps he could tell her loosely what happened.

"You were right Elsie. Mrs Wigan did try to flirt with me but I put her right immediately and that was it," he said, hoping that was enough.

Yet of course it wasn't enough, his vagueness only served to make Elsie worry more. _My god, did she pounce on him?_ _Try to seduce him?_ _Kiss him?_ _How far did she go?_ Elsie panicked, a million thoughts running through her mind.

"Charles tell me, what did she do? Please!" she demanded.

He could see that Elsie was quite breathless with worry.

"She kissed my cheek and touched my arm!" he exclaimed, terror written all over his face.

It was all Elsie could do not to burst out laughing, she felt quite hysterical with relief. _Thank goodness,_ she thought.

"And is that all?" she asked, feeling calmer at last.

"Is that all? That was quite enough! She scared me witless!" he announced seriously.

Elsie bit her lip to hold back her amusement, as she looked fondly at her dazed husband. He looked quite traumatised.

"Come here my lovely man," she said, reaching up to hug her husband, her arms around his neck.

They were standing in the middle of the Village Green for all to see but Elsie couldn't give one jot, as she held her husband closely, soothing him. She could feel Charles begin to relax in her arms, as he whispered sweet endearments to her, telling his wife how much he loved her and how beautiful she was to him. She leant backwards to look up at him.

"Don't you worry my Romeo, I won't let that woman bother you ever again … I'll protect you," Elsie teased, as her husband grinned happily.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 _Then …_

"Are you not going into Ripon with the other girls Elsie? You don't want to treat yourself to something nice for the Servant's Ball?" Mrs Cooper asked kindly, as the Head Housemaid continued to change the bedsheets in the Chinese room.

"No Mrs Cooper, too much to do here," Elsie said cheerfully.

Elsie would have loved to go into Ripon but she knew there was no point. She would not be able to afford to buy herself any treats. She couldn't spare enough money for a new pair of gloves let alone a new dress. She would have to make do with the evening dress she had been given at her last House; it had belonged to one of the daughters of the Family and had been handed down to Elsie when the young woman was tired of it. It was nice, if a little worn, and Elsie had made some alterations so it fitted her figure well. However, she would have loved to buy something new; to make her feel special. She reasoned that the other maids, and certainly the Family, would look beautiful and she would look rather plain. For the last two weeks the servants had talked about nothing else but the Ball, Elsie had never been to a Downton Servant's Ball before but it seemed to be the highlight of the year. She found she avoided such discussions as they nearly always involved talk of some new clothing the maids had acquired, or a new pair of shoes or hairpiece they had ordered. Elsie was happy with her lot and never regretted the choices she had made, she wanted her sister to have the best life possible, but at times like this her lack of funds gave her a twinge of sadness.

Mrs Cooper seemed to sense that something was not quite right. She would never embarrass the Head Housemaid by mentioning money but she suspected this might be the reason that Elsie seemed a little downbeat about the Servant's Ball. She had noticed previously that Elsie never seemed to buy anything for herself and therefore the Housekeeper presumed that Elsie must either be saving her wages or, more likely, supporting her family much more than the other girls. The Housekeeper had grown very fond of her protégé and she wanted her to enjoy her first Ball. Mrs Cooper therefore had an idea.

"Ok Elsie but when you have a minute to spare, would you pop down to my sitting-room, there is something I have been meaning to give you …" she smiled.

"Yes of course Mrs Cooper," Elsie replied warmly.

######

"Mrs Cooper, I am very touched but you can't give me these …" Elsie gasped, as she looked in wonder at the box in her hands.

"Of course I can, when is an old crow like me ever going to wear such things? They are much more suited to a pretty young thing like you … perhaps you could even wear them to the Ball?" she suggested gently.

Elsie's mouth gaped wide open as she stared at the most exquisite necklace and earrings, sparkling sapphire blue, and a matching, jewelled hair comb.

"They are stunning Mrs Cooper but they are too expensive … you should wear these to the ball or at least keep them for your retirement," Elsie replied.

"Poppycock! The Dowager gave me these when she moved out of the Abbey to Dower House, they were a gift for my years of service, and now I want to hand these down to you Elsie … for your impeccable service since you joined the House. I could not have done without you this last year," the older woman said genuinely.

Elsie looked at Mrs Cooper with tears in her eyes; no one had ever given her such a beautiful gift. Elsie's childhood had been filled with love but her mother and father, and she and Becky, had never had two pennies to rub together. Elsie now made a good wage herself. However most of the money she'd made over the years had been used to support her parents and now Becky. Mrs Cooper could see Elsie was overcome.

"Elsie, it would make me very happy if you would accept this gift. I'll never have a daughter of my own and so I would like you to have these … and they aren't real sapphires you know!" she finished with a joke, trying to lighten the mood.

Elsie laughed happily, her eyes still glistening.

"Thank you Mrs Cooper, this is the most precious gift and I will treasure them always," Elsie managed, before reaching to hug the Housekeeper.

Elsie could finally look forward to the Servant's Ball. _Perhaps I will not look too shabby after all,_ she thought.

######

 _Now …_

Charles looked up at the ceiling of their sitting-room, wondering what on earth all of the banging was about upstairs. He could hear Elsie stomping around their bedroom. Despite his trepidation, he headed upstairs to investigate. As he opened the bedroom door, he was met by his wife, sitting on the edge of their bed, surrounded by various outfits. She was massaging the back of her neck with one hand and she looked close to tears.

"Elsie, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly, as he lifted a dress out of the way to make a space beside her to sit down.

He took her hand in his and gently stroked it.

"I can't go to Village dance tonight Charles, I have nothing to wear," she said adamantly, a waver to her voice.

Charles gulped, looking around the room at goodness knows how many dresses, however he sensibly thought it wise not to correct his wife.

"Umm … what about your lovely green dress or the burgundy gown you wore to Lady Mary's wedding?" he suggested tentatively.

"None of them fit! I am a fat, old woman Charles and none of them fit!" she said, her voice breaking further.

"What?" he gasped, utterly shocked by her words.

She looked down at her knees, mortified to have made such an outburst.

"Elsie Carson look at me," he softly chided, as he cupped her cheek and turned her face to him.

"You are not old or fat. You are the most beautiful woman in the world, with the most perfect figure," he said tenderly.

Elsie could not help but smile weakly. Charles's words were not true but she could see that her daft husband meant them.

"Charles, I know you are being kind but that's simply not true. Since we retired, I have put on weight … I have … you must have noticed … and nothing fits anymore …" she explained.

"But it doesn't matter if you have put on weight, you are still just as beautiful. Look at me, I have put on weight … and I blame you for becoming such a good Cook!" he teased lovingly, as Elsie chuckled.

"It's different for men, you are still very handsome Charles but I … well … I have never been a beauty but I have always had a trim figure and now I don't even have that …" she said.

Elsie hated self-pity but this lack of confidence in her looks had been growing of late.

"Elsie, are you mad? You have _always_ been a beauty … good god woman, you still turn heads! We can't even go for a meal without some man swooning over you …" he began, as she shook her head fondly at her husband.

He wrapped one arm around Elsie's waist and caressed her face with the other as they sat on the edge of the bed together. He was determined to convince his wife just how beautiful she was, part of him felt dreadful that he hadn't paid her more compliments, hadn't assured her each and every second how attractive she was to him. He had thought she knew but now he realised that no matter how many times he said it, if she was feeling low about her looks, his words would make no difference. Yet, he would somehow convince her.

"You have the most stunning eyes and the prettiest lips I have ever seen … and that smile, oh that smile," he continued, kissing her lips, as she smiled against his touch.

"Charles …" she tried to interrupt him. She had not meant for him to have to flatter her. He ignored her and continued.

"Your wonderful figure could not be more perfect Elsie Carson … how blessed am I to have such a curvaceous, desirable wife … you must know how much I want you," he whispered, kissing her again, this time full of passion, as his hand slid up and down her side, settling on her bottom.

She pulled back a little and rested her forehead against his. Of course she knew, she wasn't so modest that she couldn't see how much her husband desired her. _Then why isn't that enough you silly woman?_ she chided herself.

"Charles, you daft thing! Yes I _do_ know ... but that's the thing ... you are biased, you would say I looked nice even if I wore a sack over my head!" she smiled.

"Yes I would … because you would still look gorgeous and do you know why?" he asked defiantly, kissing her nose.

"Why?" she asked in amusement, as she briefly kissed his lips.

"Because you are as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside, and that will never change," he finished.

Elsie drew a long, sharp breath; so touched by her husband's words.

"Thank you Charles," she said, her eyes teary.

She reached up and hugged her husband tightly, kissing the side of his face. _That is the last time I get myself so upset over something so silly,_ she thought.

"You are welcome my Scottish beauty," he replied, holding his wife lovingly in his arms as she smiled happily, resting her head against his chest.

######

 _Then …_

Elsie walked into the Great Hall, and stood at the side of the drinks table. The dancing had begun and she smiled broadly as she watched Mrs Cooper dancing with the much younger Lord Grantham. Mr Carson was dancing with Her Ladyship. Not surprisingly, Elsie thought, the Butler appeared to be a very competent dancer. Elsie happily accepted a glass of punch from Sarah, one of the Housemaids. She had enjoyed getting ready with the other girls in their upstairs quarters, almost as much as attending the Ball itself. Her last workplace had never had anything so grand for the Staff. Elsie had been overcome with compliments and kind words about her blue gown and matching accessories. Mrs Cooper had helped her to add some extra lace to the gown, to cover any frayed edges. It looked almost new. Peter, one of the Footmen, had almost salivated when Elsie first walked into the Servant's Hall; the dress accentuated Elsie's pretty figure and showed off more of her neckline than she was used to. Elsie was a modest, practical woman but she did feel quite special. She had even added a touch of colour to her lips and face and the maids had helped with her hair, it was much looser than her usual, formal style.

As Elsie watched the first dance come to an end, she felt very content. She observed Mr Carson politely thank Lady Grantham for the dance, as he accompanied Her Ladyship back to the Family table. He then returned to his position, standing tall at the side of the room, waiting as always to serve the Family. It was at this point that the Butler looked across the Great Hall and noticed the Head Housemaid for the first time. Elsie was sure she witnessed his eyes widen and his jaw drop slightly. Little did she know how breathless Mr Carson felt, as he stared helplessly at the Head Housemaid. Elsie was not sure what to do; maybe the Butler wasn't actually gazing at her but she felt like his eyes never left her. _Maybe he hates the dress,_ she reasoned. _Or maybe he likes it?_ She thought, and then immediately brushed that notion from her mind. She decided to give him a little wave across the dance floor, even though he would think that highly improper. He withheld a chuckle at that; no other member of Staff would wave at him. He nodded in reply, still in his Butler persona but his eyes sparkling with mirth. She continued to sip her punch with a very happy heart.

 ** _A/N:_** ** _Hope you enjoyed this- a review would be lovely to let me know x_**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 _Then …_

"Elsie, weren't you meant to be taking that tray to Lady Grantham?" Mr Carson asked, confused as he watched the Head Housemaid walking in the opposite direction to Lady Grantham's bedroom.

"Umm … yes, yes I was," she replied vaguely, as they stood in the upstairs hallway.

Elsie was not sure why she had been tasked with taking the tray to Her Ladyship's room, that was the job of Lady Grantham's Ladies Maid, however she was pleased to help out when needed.

"Then why aren't you taking it to Her Ladyship?" the Butler asked, his brow crumpled in confusion.

"I … I … forgot the sugar," Elsie offered, hoping that would end Mr Carson's questioning.

"Lady Grantham doesn't take sugar as we both well know," he replied.

 _Oh good god,_ Elsie thought. _I can't tell him, we would both die of embarrassment._ _Best be vague_ , she decided.

"Yes, yes … you are quite right Mr Carson. I was also worried the tea was a little cold so I was going to fill a new pot …" Elsie added levelly.

Mr Carson knew when he was being lied to but he could not understand why Elsie would lie about something so trivial. He also thought that he and Elsie were becoming, if not quite yet friends, trusted colleagues. He believed the Head Housemaid to be totally honest. _Therefore,_ w _hy is she lying to me?_ It unsettled him greatly to be in such a situation and he decided to tackle it head on.

"Elsie. You are not being truthful with me and I demand that you tell me what is going on … immediately!" he said, sounding more authoritarian than he had meant to.

"You demand?" she said, with a small roll of the eyes.

His tone had made her hackles rise. _Right, if he really wants to know, I'll tell him, but he'll regret asking!_

"Yes I demand, now out with it," he replied pettily, feeling rather ridiculous.

 _Why does this woman make me act like a child?_ He wondered.

"I can't take the tray to Lady Grantham as she is otherwise occupied …" Elsie said, hoping he would take the hint.

Mr Carson still looked bemused.

 _Do I really have to spell it out?_ Elsie thought, rolling her eyes again.

"… occupied with Lord Grantham. I have just walked in on them!" she said, her own mortification at that recollection now resurfacing, as her cheeks blushed bright pink.

"You walked in on … oh!" Mr Carson replied, eyes widening as he finally realised what was happening.

For a moment their eyes locked and then they immediately both looked to the floor. Neither could bear to look at the other. The atmosphere was beyond awkward as they both felt utterly embarrassed to be even tentatively discussing such a matter.

Elsie had only caught a glimpse of the Grantham's between the covers but it was absolutely clear what they were doing. She flushed again at this thought. _Why did I have to take the tray today?_ She did not think she would ever be able to look Lord Grantham in the eyes again. Elsie was not outraged by what she had seen, far from it; the Grantham's were a loving, married couple. She only wished she had never had to see them be ' _loving'_ together.

Mr Carson's breathing had hastened as he cringed inwardly. _I shouldn't have pushed her; the last thing I want to be discussing with Elsie, or any woman for that matter, is … marital intimacies._ _And I certainly don't want to be thinking of Lord and Lady Grantham partaking in such … oh lord above._ _And how could they be so careless?_ _It was breakfast time after all._ _Surely a respectable couple such as them should not … oh good god, I can't bear it._ _And of course, Elsie shouldn't have had to see that._ _I would never want Elsie to be upset or shocked._ However, part of him knew that it would take a lot more than that to shock Elsie Hughes. He smiled briefly at this thought before returning to his flustered state.

"Mr Carson, why don't we pretend that we never had this conversation and I will return downstairs with this tray and we will say no more about it," Elsie suggested, still looking to the floor.

The Butler was more than thankful for this escape route.

"I think that is a very good idea Elsie ... uh-huh ... good morning," he replied, as he threw his shoulders back, held his head high once again and marched off down the corridor.

Elsie finally looked up, turning to watch the Butler walk along the corridor. She chuckled happily as she watched him quicken his pace as he passed Lady Grantham's bedroom door.

######

 _Now …_

"Why are we here again at this ungodly hour?" Charles asked his wife.

"It wasn't that long ago that you would have already done three hours work by this ungodly hour," she quipped back.

He smiled happily, knowing only too well how much their lives had changed since retirement.

"And in answer to your question, Beryl insists that Pickle is fed at eight o'clock in the morning, and eight o'clock in the evening … and as we have been charged with the little kitty's welfare for the next two days, that is exactly what we shall do," Elsie added.

Charles spluttered at the name Pickle. He had never understood why Beryl insisted on calling her cat such a silly name.

"I have never liked cats …" he added grumpily.

"You are a ray of sunshine this morning Charles Carson," Elsie smiled, a teasing tone to her voice.

Her husband wiggled his eyebrows, as a thought occurred to him.

"I know what would cheer me up …" he countered, grasping his wife around the waist and pulling her to him.

"Charles, we are not getting up to any such mischief in someone else's home … Beryl and Bill's home no less …" Elsie replied, shaking her head with a delighted smile.

She had known Charles was a little frisky when they had first woken but she had had to put a stop to that, as they could not miss the cat's feeding time.

"Beryl wouldn't mind …" he murmured, already kissing his wife's neck.

"I mind!" Elsie returned, although her resolve was already weakening as her husband reached her most sensitive spot behind her left ear.

Charles discarded his wife's coat, followed by his own. _He is not wasting any time this morning_ , Elsie thought happily. He began to deftly unbutton his wife's blouse as he continued to cosset her in kisses. He pushed her backwards gently against the table in the hallway, kissing a path downwards across her exposed collarbone.

"Charles we really shouldn't … we are in Beryl's home … and … umm … Charles …" she murmured.

He was now pulling her blouse down her arms, as he began to kiss her lips more passionately.

"Yes?" he asked mischievously, as he paused his kiss to gaze at his wife and await a response.

"Never mind …" she replied, as she pulled his lips to hers once more.

######

"Mrs Mason is that you? I thought you were away … I came to check on Pickle," a familiar voice said, as she made her way upstairs.

"It's Daisy!" Elsie exclaimed, as they both sat bolt upright in bed.

"Oh my god! What shall we do?" Charles yelped, fear gripping his heart.

"Panic!" she replied.

 ** _A/N:_** ** _Hope you liked this little chapter x_**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 ** _A/N:_** ** _I thought I would use the 'now' part of the chapter to continue a few storylines from previous chapters._** ** _Hope you enjoy x_**

 _Then …_

The Staff were all going to the Village Flower Show, a rare afternoon away from work. All of the Family were attending as well and therefore no one on the Staff had to stay behind. The young maids and footmen were looking forward to the occasion very much, not so much for the flowers but more for the opportunity to mix with the Village folk.

Mr Carson was in a grumpy mood, having been rushed off his feet all morning. He had heard the Staff leaving for the Flower Show, as he finished off his morning work in his pantry. He had two more letters to write to wine suppliers before he could leave. He was secretly glad of the delay, he always felt awkward walking to the Village with the Staff. He knew no-one really wanted to walk with him. They preferred to relax and natter to each other and they couldn't relax if he was walking alongside them. It was sometimes lonely at the top; being the Head of Staff separated him from the others to a certain extent. _Being a serious, boring old chump doesn't help either_ , he thought glumly. Certainly, Mrs Cooper kindly put up with him but as for the others, for years, even when they walked to church on Sundays, he could feel them shy away from him. He therefore often made sure he was running 'late' to avoid any uncomfortableness.

He finally finished his chores, put on his coat and walked through to the Servant's Hall to leave the dinner menu on the stand before heading to the Village.

"Elsie! What are you doing here?" he asked, shocked to see the Head Housemaid sitting at the table, dressed in her coat, hat and gloves.

"I am waiting for you … you've been an age …" she said, a wry smile on her face as she rose from her seat.

"But I thought everyone left for the Village some time ago …" he responded, still a little flummoxed.

"They did … but I waited, it didn't seem fair that you should walk on your own …" she said, matter-of-factly.

He was touched by her kindness but was determined not to show it; the Butler didn't want Elsie to think him a soppy, sad old fool.

"You should have gone with the others …" he said.

He instantly knew he had sounded gruff, yet he had not meant to. He only meant that she should not have wasted her time waiting for him.

Elsie spluttered with amusement, shaking her head. She had learned to get used to his grumpy ways. She knew he often did not mean his words in the way they came out.

"I am beginning to wish I had now …" she teased, although she regretted this when she watched him try to hide his disappointment.

"Honestly! Come on Mr Carson, I waited for you because I wanted to walk with you … who else is going to discuss Forster's new novel with me …" she said excitedly.

The Butler's face lit up.

Mr Carson was the only person Elsie had ever met who was as well-read as her. She enjoyed their discussions about literature and as the Abbey's Library was their main source of books, it was very common for them both to have read the same texts. In fact, Elsie perused the ledger in the Library and often selected a book to read based on the fact that Mr Carson had signed it out previously.

"A Room with a View?" he asked.

"Yes … have you read it?" she asked in anticipation.

"I certainly have …" he said proudly, as the two strode happily out of the Servant's entrance.

######

 _Now …_

"If the Dowager wins again, I will scream!" Elsie exclaimed, as the two linked arms, heading for the Village Hall.

They always attended the Village Flower Show together, they had done so for years.

"She doesn't win every year … and you cannot deny that her roses are supreme," Charles added loyally, squeezing his wife's hand that was resting on his arm.

"Oh no … there was that one year she let Mr Molesley Senior win … but every other year she has won!" Elsie replied.

"Anyway, I thought the Dowager was your friend now … you are theatre buddies after all …" he joked, pleased with himself.

Elsie raised her eyebrows at her husband; they had come along way if Charles was now making a joke about the Dowager, and it was true, she had enjoyed a very pleasant evening at the theatre with the Dowager recently. She slapped his arm playfully as they cheerily continued their walk.

######

"Elsie no … that is not a good idea!" Charles exclaimed, as a determined look appeared on his wife's face.

"Charles, I am simply going to get us a cup of tea, nothing to worry about. You go and talk to Lady Mary, I shan't be long …" she smiled evenly, walking towards the tea urns.

Charles swallowed nervously as he watched his wife walk across the hall; standing at the tea urns was Mrs Wigan, the Post Mistress, and Elsie and Charles had not seen the woman since she had flirted with Charles in her garden the previous week. As Elsie walked towards the woman, Mrs Wigan lost all colour in her face.

"Good afternoon Mrs Wigan," Elsie said politely, using all of her willpower to remain calm, it would not do to cause a scene.

Elsie would never want to embarrass herself or Charles. She was surrounded by Villagers, as well as members of the Family, and so she would have to make her point in a demure and calm way, quite the opposite of how she felt about the woman.

"Good … good afternoon Mrs Carson," Mrs Wigan stuttered.

"Two teas please," Elsie said quietly, her eyes fixed on the other woman.

The Post Mistress nodded silently and set about pouring two cups of tea. Mrs Wigan knew from Elsie's steely glare that she knew; the former Housekeeper knew exactly what the Post Mistress had tried, and failed, with her husband. Elsie knew that Mrs Wigan knew that she knew; she could tell by the tremble of the other woman's hands as she poured the tea. The atmosphere was charged. Elsie continued to talk as Mrs Wigan picked up the milk jug.

"Yes … two teas … one for me and one for my husband … _my husband_ ," Elsie repeated firmly.

"Yes, yes of course …" Mrs Wigan replied nervously, the bluster she had exhibited previously with Mr Carson had all but disappeared now that she was faced with his wife.

"Thank you Mrs Wigan …" Elsie began, as she took the two cups and saucers from the Post Mistress.

Elsie quickly looked around to judge if anyone was in earshot. She then leant towards the other woman to whisper to her.

"And don't you go near my husband ever again … otherwise you'll not be serving this tea, you'll be wearing it," Elsie said sweetly, the softness of her tone belying her words.

"Understood," Mrs Wigan responded weakly.

"Good day to you Mrs Wigan," Elsie smiled, as she turned to walk back to her husband.

######

"Is everything alright? You didn't kill her did you? I can't see her anywhere …" Charles asked, only half-joking.

He had been desperate to ask his wife how her conversation had gone with Mrs Wigan but he had been unable to do so until Lady Mary had departed. Elsie shook her head with a small chuckle.

"No I didn't kill her … simply gave her a little warning to stay away from my handsome man …" Elsie winked, reaching up to peck his cheek.

Charles smiled joyfully, thinking how lucky he was to have this beautiful, feisty woman as his wife.

"Thank goodness for that … I can relax now …" he smiled, his entire body wilting in relief.

"Perhaps not quite yet …" Elsie joked, wincing a little herself.

Charles looked at his wife in puzzlement. She motioned for him to turn around. He did just that.

"Daisy!" Charles exclaimed, as his cheeks instantly turned bright red.

The Cook giggled at the former Butler's flabbergasted expression. Charles was speechless, as his mouth gaped open wide, his eyes startled. Elsie bit her lip to withhold her laughter at this most mortifying moment.

"Good afternoon Mr Carson, Mrs Carson … nice to see you both fully dressed," Daisy whispered, with a delighted smile.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 _Then …_

"Elsie? Elsie?" Mrs Cooper repeated, a little louder the second time to try to break the Head Housemaid from her daze.

Elsie spun around to face the Housekeeper, realising she had been lost in her thoughts. Mrs Cooper was standing beside Mr Carson. The Garden Party was in full swing.

"Oh, I am sorry Mrs Cooper, I think my head must have been in the clouds ..." Elsie joked lightly.

"Not to worry my dear, she's a sweet little thing isn't she?" Mrs Cooper replied knowingly, having seen Elsie staring at Mr and Mrs White and their new baby girl. The couple owned the Bakery in the Village.

Elsie blushed, mortified that she had been spotted gazing at the young family. She would be lying to herself if she did not admit she was a little envious. The White's looked exceptionally happy and their new baby daughter was as pretty as a picture. Elsie thought it must be her age that was making her feel so sentimental of late; she had had several dreams over the last few weeks where she was surrounded by little ones. The previous evening she had actually dreamt she was with child, standing in the hallway of her small cottage, welcoming her husband home following his day at work. She had been frustrated to wake up before she could see her husband's face clearly.

Elsie had chosen her path in service, partly because of her circumstances and the need to provide for Becky but also because she was ambitious and wanted to make the most of her life. However, there was a part of her, the part of her that she kept well hidden, that would have loved to get married and have children. _Why isn't it possible to be a Housekeeper and have a family?_ She wondered fleetingly. However, she knew why; a Housekeeper had to be dedicated to the House she served, with no distractions. Elsie had accepted this long ago and so she knew she must quell any further such silly notions.

"She is … now, I must go and check on the maids and ensure everything is ship-shape," Elsie added cheerfully, nodding politely to the Housekeeper and Butler and then hurrying off towards the marquee.

"Bless her … it can't be easy," Mrs Cooper said kindly, as Mr Carson turned to the older woman, not at all sure what she meant.

"Most women of Elsie's age are settling down, having families … she wouldn't be human if she didn't yearn sometimes for a child of her own," the Housekeeper continued.

Mr Carson was flabbergasted with the turn this conversation had taken, not one minute ago he and the Housekeeper had been discussing glassware and napkins.

"But … umm … surely Elsie must not want those things … she has chosen a life in service …" he said, feeling a little light-headed.

"Yes of course, she has chosen service … however, none of us really know the reasons why people choose such a life, she may need to work … I know I certainly did. However, Elsie has such a propensity for love, she is such a kind girl and would make a wonderful mother ... as much as I want her to be my successor, I would also love her to find her Mr Right and settle down," Mrs Cooper said dreamily.

"Her Mr Right?" Mr Carson gulped, not at all comfortable with such a personal discussion, particularly when it involved Elsie. Although he had no idea why this should make a difference.

"Yes … Elsie is still a young woman, she's not old and stuck in her ways like us, and it isn't like she would ever be short of offers … a pretty, bright young woman like Elsie … she could have her pick of the Village men … Mr Stewart has certainly taken a shine to her …" the Housekeeper added.

"Elsie doesn't like Mr Stewart … she's made that quite clear … and anyway, I have dedicated my life to service … and I am not old, in fact I am only a few years older than Elsie …" he said defensively, feeling quite flummoxed.

"So you are Mr Carson, so you are …" Mrs Cooper smiled happily.

 _I daren't tell Mr Carson that I actually think Elsie's Mr Right is not two feet away from me. He may well have a coronary if I ever said such a thing_ , she thought, biting back a grin.

"And do you not ever wish you'd had a wife and family Mr Carson?" she risked.

The Butler hesitated for a second, before gathering himself.

"Certainly not Mrs Cooper, I am quite content," he replied, turning to survey the garden party once more.

######

 _Now ..._

Charles walked into their living room, tea tray in hand. He paused when he noticed that his cherished family were all dozing on the settee. Little Essie, who was now a toddler, was snuggled into his wife's side. Elsie wrapped her arm around their precious grandchild. His wife sat upright, with baby Annie in her other arm, propped up by cushions. Anna and John had given the Carson's the gift of a second grandchild only two months before. Charles gently placed the tray on the sideboard, not wishing to wake them. He perched on the arm of the settee gazing down at his loved ones.

"And what are you staring at Charles Carson?" his wife teased, opening her eyes.

He gasped in delight.

"I thought you were asleep ..." he replied happily.

"Not quite, although these two sweethearts do tire me out ..." she said tenderly, kissing Essie's hair and placing a gentle kiss to Annie's chubby little fingers.

"Do you ever wish you'd had your own children?" Charles asked, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. This was not something they had ever fully discussed. They always looked to the future and tried not to waste time on regrets. He took a deep breath as he waited for her response.

Elsie was taken aback by the question, it was a topic she tried not to dwell on; so thankful was she for her lovely husband, for Becky and for her surrogate family of dear friends. However, Charles had asked her directly and she knew she had to answer honestly. She would never be anything but truthful to her husband.

"I do, sometimes ..." she said, her voice wavering as she gazed at Charles.

His eyes widened, as he nodded understandingly towards his wife. Few words were necessary; they both fully understood the weight of that admission. Charles reached out to take Elsie's hand in his, as she still held the sleeping babes. She decided she should say a little more.

"I wish I'd had your children Charles ... you'd have been a wonderful father, just as you are a wonderful grandfather to these wee flowers," she said with a smile, her eyes glistening with tears.

He reached forward, cupping her face and kissing her lips softly and lovingly.

"I wish I had given you that wish Elsie, you would have been the most perfect mother," he whispered, caressing her cheek gently, tears in his eyes as he suddenly felt great remorse.

It pained Elsie to see such regret in her husband's eyes; that was the last thing she wanted.

"You have given me the world Charles Carson, the absolute world ... so no regrets. I have a wonderful husband who makes me happier than I ever dared dream, amazing friends and a sister that I adore ... and we may not have children of our own but we have become devoted grandparents to our precious girls ..." she beamed, wiping away a stray tear from her husband's cheek.

"That we have ..." he replied with a broad grin, although his eyes were still watery.

"Right then Grandpa, let's forget about all that and you come and snuggle with your three favourite girls," Elsie smiled warmly.

Charles chuckled joyfully and did just that.

 ** _A/N: Thanks for your patience. I have a break from work and so will be able to update more regularly over the next week. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for all of your reviews so far- they mean the world xxx_**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 _Then …_

"The Labour Representation Committee they are called ... they represent the ordinary people rather than just the toffs ..." Peter, one of the Footmen said enthusiastically.

"Peter, we will have no such terms used at the dinner table thank you ... and as for this fledgling political party ... it is a farcical idea and it will never last," Mr Carson replied firmly, his tone brokering no argument.

The majority of the Staff took the hint and focused once more on their dinner, however, Elsie wished to discuss the matter further. She enjoyed a debate and she liked the sound of this new party.

"And why won't it last Mr Carson?" she asked politely, from her seat further down the table.

The Butler looked upwards, startled that someone had dared to continue this conversation, albeit in a courteous manner. The other Staff took a collective intake of breath.

Mr Carson coughed to hide his discomfort and then decided he must answer.

"Because politics is not for the masses ..." he said resolutely.

"Heavens Mr Carson ... politics determines how our country is governed and therefore it affects every man and woman who lives in our country ... how on earth can politics therefore not be for the masses?" she replied, as she started to feel her fury rise at such a dismissal.

"Elsie ... for hundreds of years the privileged classes have run this country and there is no greater country on earth than the British Empire ... therefore I think the country will do quite fine without the influence of miners, factory workers and servants!" Mr Carson replied irritably, annoyed to have been challenged in such a way.

He would not admit this even to himself but he was also furious to have been met with such a sound argument.

"Mr Carson, miners, servants ..." she began but was cut off immediately.

"Enough! That is enough Elsie!" he bellowed, his face red with irritation.

The Head Housemaid looked aghast at the Butler, shocked by his manner. She had thought they were having an interesting debate but it seemed Mr Carson was not interested in hearing any opposing views. She was embarrassed to have been spoken to in such a way in front of the Staff; however there was no way she could respond without being entirely defiant to her senior and she had no wish to do that. _In fact, I have no wish to converse with that man ever again_ , she thought.

Mrs Cooper glared at Mr Carson, disgusted by his harsh tone. He had the grace to look shamed; he knew he had been too severe. _However, I did try to end the conversation earlier and it was Elsie who insisted on continuing it._ He tried to focus on his dinner but he could see Elsie's unhappy demeanour out of the corner of his eye. There was an awkward silence over the rest of the dinner proceedings; Mr Carson was the first to rise, more than happy to retire to his pantry.

######

 _Now ..._

"Charles ... I know you are upset with me and I am sorry that I called your ideas old-fashioned," she said, as she stood at their back door, knowing she had said too much.

Her husband was out in the garden, feverishly digging over a new plot and trying to work off his annoyance. He had seethed all of the way home, not able to say a word to his wife. Charles felt humiliated to have his ideas dismissed so firmly in front of Beryl and Bill and the silence on the walk back to their cottage had been uneasy to say the least. Charles turned to Elsie.

"If I remember rightly Elsie, you said my political views were old-fashioned, antiquated and utterly absurd in the modern world ... and you said all of that in front of our friends!" he replied, still furious with his wife.

Elsie had the grace to look shamed. She had been rather forthright in condemning his views, although only after he had gone on and on about upholding traditional values. She knew that they should never discuss politics; it always ended in a row of some sort. She and Charles were in tandem on most things in life but politics was the exception. His conservative ideas infuriated her but she knew this was no reason to be quite so harsh with him, and particularly in front of Beryl and Bill. She winced at this thought; she had not meant to undermine her husband.

"Charles I am sorry. I did not mean to embarrass you in front of Beryl and Bill. I should have been more respectful of your beliefs," she said sincerely, hoping this apology would be enough to calm him. She was truly sorry.

"Yes you should have, lord knows you have said the same thing to me enough times over the years. I think it best if we just leave this for now Elsie," he said sadly.

His tone made her heart hurt. She wasn't used to Charles being disappointed or angry with her. He was usually the one that said harsh words that he subsequently regretted. This turn-around was quite unsettling for them both. Elsie felt wretched. However, if he wanted to leave it for now, she would not push it.

"Very well Charles, I will go and start dinner," she said as cheerfully as possible.

He gave her a weak smile and then continued with his digging.

######

 _Then ..._

"Mrs Cooper asked me to give you the itinerary for tomorrow Mr Carson," Elsie said politely, handing the piece of paper to him.

Elsie knew that Mrs Cooper could easily have brought this to the Butler herself. She knew exactly what the Housekeeper was up to. Following Mr Carson's stern words earlier in the evening, and Elsie's avoidance of him ever since, Mrs Cooper was trying to bring the two together.

"Thank you Elsie," he said, shifting from side to side.

She had almost made it to the door of his pantry.

"Elsie, about earlier ... uh-hum ..." he coughed, giving himself a few more seconds to think what to say.

"Yes?"

"I don't agree with your views and I do not think politics should be discussed over dinner. However, there was no reason for me to be quite so abrasive, therefore I apologise," he said genuinely.

She was surprised to receive such a sincere apology and therefore she did not hesitate to accept it graciously.

"Thank you Mr Carson and please be assured that I was not aiming to be impertinent. I enjoy a good debate and I have enjoyed our discussions in the past. However, I'll remember to stick to literature in future rather than politics," she said with a wry smile.

He nodded in acceptance of this, grateful that she had so readily accepted his apology.

######

 _Now ..._

"Shepherd's pie?" Charles said, as he sat down at the table.

They both knew it was his favourite.

"Yes ... and I chose a Margaux to accompany it," she offered gently, as she also took her seat.

Elsie poured them both a glass. Margaux was another favourite of his.

He smiled tenderly at his wife. They had not spoken for the last two hours. Charles thought of all of the times Elsie had willingly forgiven him for speaking out of turn. He knew that he was being stubborn and he could see from his wife's uncertain demeanour that she was worried. He needed to immediately put things right. However, just as he was about to speak, Elsie spoke first.

"Charles, I may not have shown it today but I am respectful of your beliefs, even if they are very different to my own. I did not mean to be dismissive of your views. Therefore, I thought ... I thought perhaps I could accompany you to one of your meetings ... perhaps if I listened to their views in more depth, I may understand them better ..." she suggested, by way of a peace-offering.

She could not cope with being at odds like this, particularly not when she was the one in the wrong.

"You want to come along to a Conservative Party meeting?" he asked, biting back a smile, knowing what an immense concession Elsie was offering.

"Umm ... yes ... yes I do ... but for your part Charles, you must forgive me ... I always forgive you and I can't bear this! The last couple of hours have been truly awful," she gasped, not able to contain her anxiety for a moment longer.

"Oh my love, come here, come here," he exclaimed, reaching for Elsie's hand and pulling her into his lap.

She rested her head against his shoulder and he kissed her hair.

"Now I am the one who is sorry. I should not have been so sulky. Of course I forgive you Elsie ... heaven knows all the times I have spoken harshly to you. I don't know how you've put up with me for all of these years ..." he said, kissing her hair again.

"It's not been easy ..." she returned dryly, as they both chuckled.

She sat upwards with a smile and stroked her husband's face.

"And you don't have to come to a Conservative Party meeting," he beamed.

"Don't I? Oh thank goodness!" she declared happily, as her husband laughed heartily.

"Not that I don't respect their views, of course," Elsie added with a mischievous smile, as she kissed her husband.

"Of course," he murmured against her lips.

 ** _A/N: A little review would be lovely x_**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 ** _A/N: A little fun chapter based on a request from my friend Happyheart2/peekaboochelsie. I hope it makes you smile! It may be a little exaggerated but let's face it, sometimes these things happen to the best of us x_**

 _Then …_

"Come in Elsie!" Mrs Cooper shouted, knowing who was at the door to her sitting-room. She had been expecting the Head Housemaid.

Elsie entered the Housekeeper's sitting-room.

"Oh I am sorry, I didn't realise you had company Mrs Cooper," Elsie said politely as she spotted Mr Carson sitting in a chair, enjoying a cup of tea.

Elsie was puzzled, the Housekeeper had invited her to tea only ten minutes ago, yet now Mrs Cooper was having tea with Mr Carson.

"Don't be sorry Elsie, please do sit down," the Housekeeper said cheerily.

Both Elsie and Mr Carson looked confused; it was unheard of for the three of them to have tea. Mrs Cooper often enjoyed an evening cuppa with the Butler and Elsie often enjoyed a cup of tea with Mrs Cooper. However, Elsie and Mr Carson never drank tea together, unless it was in the Servant's Hall along with all of the other Staff. This situation was inappropriate; Elsie should not be having tea with her seniors. Elsie tentatively sat down, perching on the edge of her seat. Mrs Cooper immediately sensed the unease in the room.

"Dear me! What are you two like? Three colleagues can have tea surely?" she smiled.

Elsie and Mr Carson nodded with a nervous smile.

"And anyway ... it won't be long until you two are having tea together without me, perhaps you young things could even venture to something a little stronger in the evenings ... sherry perhaps? Mr Carson isn't quite so grumpy once he's had a sherry ..." she chuckled, as she poured their tea.

Elsie spluttered with laughter, as Mr Carson raised his eyebrows to high heaven.

"Well then, if I am ever lucky enough to become Housekeeper, I shall always remember to have a bottle of sherry to hand. And for your information Mr Carson, red wine makes me less cranky," she joked.

The Butler could not stop himself from smiling.

Mrs Cooper rose from her seat to collect some biscuits from her cupboard; her back to the other two as she grinned broadly.

######

 _Now ..._

"Elsie, they are going to see through this immediately ... I really do not think this is a good idea," Charles sighed, as his wife busied herself around their kitchen.

"What is there to see through? It is Mr Molesley's half day and we have invited him for a spot of lunch and it just so happens that Miss Baxter needs my advice about an upcoming garden party, and therefore I thought it prudent to invite her over to the cottage ... at approximately the same time as Mr Molesley ..." she said breezily, as she collected her finest china from the cabinet.

"Prudent? Its more than prudent ... you are matchmaking Elsie Carson and no good can come of it!" Charles said adamantly.

"Shush now ... sometimes people need a gentle push ..." she said happily, as her husband rolled his eyes.

######

 _Then ..._

"Mr Carson what are you doing out here?" Elsie asked, as she stood in the rose garden at the rear of the House.

"Mrs Cooper asked me to collect some roses for the dinner table this evening ... goodness knows why I had to do it but she insisted the footmen wouldn't have clue about choosing a good bloom ... she wants cream roses ..." Mr Carson muttered grouchily.

Elsie withheld a chuckle. _The Butler almost suits being grumpy_ , she thought happily.

"Ummm ... Mrs Cooper asked me to do the same," Elsie said, holding up a basket of beautiful cream roses.

Elsie could have throttled the kindly yet cheeky Housekeeper in that moment.

"She did? You don't think ..." Mr Carson began, pausing anxiously.

His pause made Elsie nervous. _Oh dear god, please don't make him realise what Mrs Cooper is up to. The embarrassment for both of us would be too much._

"You don't think she ... umm ... with age ... she may be losing her memory a little, perhaps her mind is affected ... she did set us both the same task ..." he offered, quite seriously.

 _Thank goodness for Mr Carson's obliviousness_ , Elsie thought with amusement and relief.

"You might be right Mr Carson," Elsie replied levelly, despite knowing that the Housekeeper's mind was quite fine.

In fact, Elsie was sure the old dear knew exactly what she was doing.

######

"Mrs Cooper you must stop this," Elsie said, deciding she would have to tackle her senior head on.

"Elsie, I don't know what you mean, I simply forgot that I had already asked Mr Carson to collect roses for dinner," she said convincingly.

"Umm I am sure ... Mrs Cooper I know you mean well but Mr Carson and I are colleagues and that is all we ever will be. Goodness me, anything else would be quite inappropriate ... not to mention that neither of us wants anything else. Therefore, please, no more embarrassing meetings between us," Elsie beseeched, as calmly as she could manage.

The Head Housemaid felt flushed to even be discussing such a topic. The only saving grace was that Mr Carson had no clue as to what the Housekeeper was up to. However, for Elsie, even the thought of herself and Mr Carson as anything more than colleagues made her feel quite unbalanced.

"Very well Elsie, I promise," Mrs Cooper said sincerely, as Elsie looked very relieved.

The Housekeeper could see that her cajoling was making the younger woman uncomfortable and this was not what she wanted, not at all. She cared for the Head Housemaid and she had also grown to care for the old curmudgeon of a Butler over the years. _That is why I want them both to be happy_ , she reminded herself. _And I think they would be very happy together._ However, all of her prompting and coaxing had not worked and so Mrs Cooper would have to allow them to find each other in their own good time. _No matter how long that takes_ , she thought wryly.

######

 _Now ..._

"Mrs Carson, this is a lovely surprise ... I wasn't expecting lunch," Miss Baxter said, as she was seated at the table.

Elsie smiled happily, as her husband took a deep breath; he hated meddling in other people's personal lives. He could barely cope with discussing his own.

"Well I thought it would be nice, we can discuss the garden party as we eat," Elsie replied, looking forward to putting her plan into action. She had always thought the gentle Footman and the now Housekeeper, were perfectly matched.

There was a knock at the front door.

"Now, whoever could that be ... Charles, could you get that please?" Elsie smiled excitedly.

Charles could not help but be amused by his wife's mock-surprise and enthusiasm.

As the two men walked into the room, Charles said in an exaggerated voice,

"It's Mr Molesley, now isn't that a surprise Elsie!"

Elsie shook her head fondly at her husband, as Miss Baxter shared a knowing glance with the former Butler.

"Oh how lovely, won't you join us Mr Molesley ... I'll go and get the wine," Elsie triumphed, winking to her husband as she passed him.

######

 _Then ..._

"Mr Carson, the menu for ..." Elsie began cheerfully, as she opened to the door to his pantry.

She then let out a shriek of panic as she stood in shock, eyes wide, gaping at the bare-chested Butler.

"Oh good god! I am sorry ... I am sorry ..." Elsie exclaimed, twirling around speedily so that she was no longer looking at him.

In her haste, she managed to knock over a pile of books on the bookshelf. As she scrambled to pick up the books, Mr Carson was struggling to put on his clean shirt, his other shirt lay discarded on his desk, covered in red wine. His heart was racing so fast, he thought he may be having a heart attack.

"Mr Carson, I am sorry ... if I had known ..." she continued, panic-stricken and still facing away from him.

"I shut the door! I shut the door! You should have knocked!" he replied helplessly, as he failed dismally to fasten his shirt. His hands would not comply given his flustered state.

She had righted the books and so turned to face him.

"You should have gone to your room to change!" she said defiantly, only her nervousness and sheer embarrassment now carrying her through this conversation. Her apprehension had somehow translated into outright bolshiness. He looked at her in astonishment.

"I didn't have time ... I need to get back upstairs ... I didn't expect you to barge in here and see me half-naked!" he declared equally defiantly.

Mr Carson was then instantly mortified by his own words. _Oh lord above, Elsie saw me half-naked_ , he thought in terror.

They both stared at each other, fixed to the spot in fear and embarrassment. His shirt was still hanging half-open; the buttons he had managed to fasten were mismatched. His fingers still fumbled at his shirt but with no success.

"Oh for goodness sake, let me ..." she said, stepping forward, her practical side taking over.

All Elsie could think about was the sooner they got the Butler fixed up, the sooner this nightmare would be over.

"Elsie no! What are you thinking?" Mr Carson exclaimed, as he stepped backwards.

The Butler managed to knock over a pot of pens as he hurriedly moved away. The pens tumbled to the floor. Both Mr Carson and Elsie instinctively bent down to retrieve the pens, bumping heads as they did so.

"Oww!" Elsie said, as she stood up, rubbing the side of her head.

"Are you alright?" he gasped, standing up too.

"I'll live ..." she pronounced, and then began to giggle as she witnessed the shocked and fearful expression on Mr Carson's face.

"Mr Carson, I think this is another one of those incidents that we should perhaps never mention again," she said.

"Agreed," he replied seriously, still in shock.

At that moment, Mrs Cooper walked into the pantry. The look of absolute delight and pleasure on her face could have lit up the whole of Downton. She looked at her two flustered colleagues before her. They were standing very close to one another. Elsie's cheeks were flushed pink, Mr Carson was only half-dressed. She bit her lip to withhold her mirth. She decided to exit as quickly as she had entered; leaving the two of them alone. As she walked out of the door, she muttered happily under her breath,

 _'_ _And that wasn't even me, I didn't do a thing,'_

Mr Carson looked utterly bemused; he hadn't a clue what the Housekeeper was talking about. Whereas Elsie closed her eyes, scrunching her face with a weary smile and thinking they may never live this down.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 _Now ..._

"Charlie, when are we going to get Essie her surprise?" Becky whispered excitedly.

Charles shook his head fondly at his sister-in-law, very grateful that Elsie was out in the garden; Becky had the loudest whisper in the world and if Elsie had been indoors she would surely have heard her younger sister.

"We are going into Ripon this afternoon, Essie thinks we are collecting my new suit ... remember Becky ... not a word," he said cheerfully, taping his nose with his finger and giving Becky an exaggerated wink.

"I won't say a word Charlie ... I did tell Beryl and Bill this morning ... oh ... and I told Sylvia before I left ... but I promise I won't tell anyone else," she replied seriously, as Charles spluttered with laughter.

 _It will take a miracle to keep this a surprise until tea time,_ he thought happily.

The younger woman giggled heartily, bouncing up and down with excitement. She felt so grown-up to be included in this secret. Becky loved her sister more than words and the thought of being part of a lovely surprise for Elsie was almost too much.

"And what's got you so excited young lady?" Elsie asked, as she walked into the kitchen with her laundry basket.

"Ummm ... chocolate!" Becky announced, pleased with herself.

"Chocolate?" Elsie asked.

"I promised to buy Becky a bar of her favourite chocolate in Ripon," Charles quickly added.

Elsie didn't question this explanation, she knew how much her husband and sister loved chocolate. She also knew how much Becky was looking forward to going on the bus to Ripon with Charles. She would have liked to go with them but Anna has asked her to take care of the girls for a couple of hours. Little did Elsie know but Charles has asked Anna to help them with the surprise. They needed to keep Elsie at the cottage so they could collect it.

"You just make sure you don't eat the whole bar before you get home," Elsie smiled, stroking her sister's cheek tenderly and then placing a kiss to her forehead.

######

 _Then ..._

"Did I just hear a bark?" Mr Carson exclaimed, as he stood in the corridor with Mrs Cooper.

"A bark? Of course not Mr Carson, unless Horus has come downstairs," the Housekeeper added.

Horus was Lord Grantham's Labrador.

"No it didn't sound like Horus ... it came from the Servant's Hall," he muttered, as he strode towards the room.

As he reached the doorway to the Servant's Hall, there was a sudden scramble of bodies.

"May I ask what is going on?" he bellowed.

"Nothing Mr Carson," they all replied in unison.

He looked at the footmen and maids with impatience.

"Elsie?" he asked, knowing the Head Housemaid would tell him the truth.

"Mr Carson, it is nothing to worry about, we were simply welcoming a guest," she replied steadily.

"A guest?"

Elsie took a deep breath. All of the Staff's wishes rested on her shoulders. She only hoped the Head of Staff was in a kind mood. She spoke at speed so as to make all of her points before she was interrupted.

"Yes, now he's a lovely little thing Mr Carson and he's doing no harm ... Peter found him on the path to the House. He hasn't got a tag and so we thought we might keep him as a House pet ... at Rochester House the servant's had a dog, he lived in the downstairs halls ... we have named this wee fellow Yorkie and we thought perhaps he could stay?" she finished, as she picked up the small Yorkshire terrier from behind Peter. Right on cue, it barked at Mr Carson.

Mr Carson looked astounded, both by the appearance of a dog and such a request. There was no way he was allowing a dog to live downstairs with them. _Are they all mad?_ he wondered. _Ser_ _vants cannot have a pet in a House as grand as Downton._

"That dog will not be staying at Downton. It would prove a distraction to the Staff and could only serve to lower standards. Take it back to the Village at once Peter, and if no one claims it, take it to the pound in Ripon," the Butler said firmly.

"But Mr Carson ..." Elsie began.

"No Elsie ... my word is final," he stated assertively.

The battle was lost and they all knew it. Peter took the dog from Elsie. All of the Staff were saddened, patting the dog on the head and saying goodbye. Mr Carson stood firm, remaining stoic throughout, despite the show of emotion for this little creature. He tried not look at Elsie, she was looking at the dog so fondly and he could see how much she wanted to keep it. She had tears in her eyes as she said goodbye; she looked heartbroken. In fact, he could see that they all wanted to keep the dog. However, it was not going to happen and that was that. Peter finally left via the Servant's entrance and the Staff gradually left the room, feeling overwhelmingly disappointed.

######

 _Now ..._

"What shall we call him?" Becky asked excitedly, as she patted the small pup's head.

Becky and Charles were on the bus travelling back from Ripon.

"I am not sure ... perhaps we should let Essie name the little tyke ... unless you had an idea?" he asked.

"Umm ... Chicken! We could call him Chicken," Becky suggested earnestly.

"We can't call a dog Chicken! The little scamp will get confused ... he might start clucking and laying eggs," Charles joked fondly, as Becky laughed at this silly thought.

"Let's let Essie choose," Becky added with a beaming smile.

######

As the pair approached the cottage, Charles became uncharacteristically nervous. He hoped they had chosen well. He knew Elsie had always wanted a dog of her own. It simply had not been possible when they had lived at the House and since they had moved into the cottage, they had had so much to do to settle in, not to mention welcoming so many guests and visitors to their home. However, over the last few months Charles had been thinking of this surprise more and more. He would never forget the look on Elsie's face when he had said 'no' to the Staff keeping the abandoned pup at Downton. Elsie had since told him that she knew it was unrealistic to ask such a thing of the Butler and that her sadness stemmed from an earlier memory rather than the loss of that particular dog; the Yorkshire terrier had reminded her of a small terrier named Georgie that had lived on the farm with her family when she was young. Since Elsie had shared that story, Charles had been determined to surprise her with her very own pup and Becky had been only too delighted to help him choose a suitable little dog.

As they entered the cottage, Elsie shouted from the kitchen,

"Just in time, Anna left not ten minutes ago with the girls and I have made us some tea and scones,"

"Lovely my dear ... could you come through here ... we have a little gift for you," Charles replied, as he and Becky waited excitedly in the sitting-room.

Elsie came through, her apron still tied around her waist.

"A gift for me?" she asked.

"Yes Essie, yes! A gift for you. Look in the basket," Becky cried, barely able to contain her eagerness.

Elsie stepped forward, looking at Charles for a clue but her husband simply smiled lovingly at her. She lifted the blanket that covered the basket and out popped an energetic little Yorkshire terrier, yapping away happily as it bounded onto the floor, running in circles around Elsie's legs.

"Oh my!" she cried delightedly, as she scooped the little bundle from the floor.

"Is this really for me? Our own dog?" she asked, feeling quite overcome and the not quite believing this was true.

"Our own dog my love, if you like him that is?" Charles said in anticipation.

"Like him? Oh, I love him Charles! What a dear, sweet thing. He's perfect. I cannot believe you did this ... oh my ... thank you my love and thank you my sweet girl ..." Elsie said, her voice wavering as she kissed her husband and then her sister on the cheek.

Charles and Becky looked thrilled.

"How ever did you keep this a secret?" she added.

"It wasn't easy Essie but I kept it a secret for a whole day! Charlie let me choose him. Isn't he lovely Essie? And he talks even more than me ... he would not stop yapping on the bus ... people were staring at us! And he ate some of my chocolate," Becky exclaimed with joy.

Elsie and Charles laughed, as the former Butler cuddled his wife to his side. The little dog remained in Elsie's arms, as Becky stood in front of them, gently stroking the pup's head. Elsie had tears in her eyes as she looked down at her precious gift, surrounded by the love of her family. She didn't think she had ever felt happier.

"Well you could not have chosen a more perfect dog my sweetheart, thank you," Elsie said lovingly, stroking Becky's face.

Becky beamed with pride.

"And does this wee thing have a name?" Elsie asked sweetly.

 _It looks just like Georgie,_ she thought, as she tried to hold back her tears.

"We thought you should choose Essie ... but not Chicken ... we decided that Chicken might not be the best name for a dog," Becky replied innocently, as both Elsie and Charles chuckled fondly.

"Well then ... what shall we call you my lovely ... umm ... how about ... Whisky? Yes Whisky ... I think that suits him," she declared with a smile, holding the dog high in the air.

Charles and Becky smiled too, both liking the Scottish theme to the name.

"Welcome to the family Whisky ..." Charles whispered to the small dog.

Whisky barked in reply to Charles, as they all dissolved into laughter.

 ** _A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews- they are a treat to read x_**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 ** _A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. I am heading off on my travels for the next fortnight and so, although I am sure I will still be able to check in on tumblr and this site, I won't be able to write any updates. I promise to continue to update regularly on my return. Thank you for your continued support x_**

 _Now ..._

 _Count to ten Elsie, count to ten_ , she told herself, as she leaned over the sink in their cottage kitchen. She was fuming. _You know he's a terrible patient, he hates being ill. He doesn't mean to be so grumpy. Just bite your tongue._ She thought of all of the times she had cared for him over the years, during the Spanish flu scare and when he collapsed in the dining room at Downton. He had always been the same; getting agitated because he despised being inactive, disliked feeling redundant. At least Elsie knew that her husband was on the mend, he had definitely perked up in the last day or so. Unfortunately, this only seemed to make him tetchier. In fact, this morning he has been downright miserable as she had taken his breakfast up to him. She had left him to eat it alone; as she was worried she would strangle him if she stayed. She laughed lightly at the thought, no matter how grumpy he was, she still loved him, despite wishing to throttle him at times. She took a huge breath and headed upstairs to collect his breakfast plates.

"Are you finished Charles?" she asked kindly.

"Yes ... porridge doesn't taste the same when you are confined to your bed does it?" he muttered to himself.

Elsie bit her lip.

"Well, you'll be up and about soon," she replied, forcing herself to be cheerful.

"I could be up and about now if you'd let me. I feel much better Elsie. Why must you mollycoddle me?" he asked accusingly.

"I am not mollycoddling you Charles. You know as well as I do that Doctor Clarkson said you must have bedrest for at least five days. Lord knows, I am looking forward to having you up and about as much as you are," she replied, willing herself to remain patient.

"Oh I am sorry to be such a burden," he said sarcastically.

That did it.

"Enough! That is absolutely enough Charles Carson!" she exploded, not willing to put up with another grumble from her husband. She had had about all she could take.

Charles looked at her open-mouthed. _Where had this come from?_ He was about to offer a reply but Elsie continued.

"Don't you utter another word! I have had four days of this. Lord knows I have tried to understand, tried to keep calm. I know you hate being ill. I know it makes you feel useless, redundant. However, that is no reason to take it out on me! You are a grumpy old bear Charles Carson and whether you are ill or not, I am not taking it any more. So I suggest you lie back in that bed and be silent for a few hours ... silent!" she stormed, as she lifted the breakfast tray with gusto and marched out of the room.

Charles was quite astounded, as his mouth clamped shut.

######

 _Then ..._

"Lord above, give me strength," Mrs Cooper muttered, as she walked along the downstairs corridor.

She had come from Mr Carson's bedroom.

"Is everything alright Mrs Cooper? How is Mr Carson?" Elsie asked.

"He'll be as right as rain in no time. He'd be down here polishing the silver if I let him. However, he is under doctor's orders to rest," she explained.

Elsie had been worried about the Butler. In all of her time at the House, she had never known him relinquish his duties. She realised she missed him, particularly his conversation at the Servant's table. No-one else discussed literature and she found the chatter about Village gossip quite tedious. She had fleetingly wondered if she could visit him in his room, however she quickly curbed that thought, she knew it would be highly improper. Mrs Cooper was the only female allowed to visit the male quarters and she checked on the Butler twice a day. The Footmen delivered his meals. However, Elsie had thought of something she could do for Mr Carson.

"I wondered Mrs Cooper, if you could take this to Mr Carson when you next visit him? I know he is reading it at the moment and he has a few chapters to go. I thought he might enjoy finishing it," Elsie said, as she handed the book to the Housekeeper.

"Oh, and I asked Lady Mary to draw Mr Carson a picture, it's inside the book ... I thought it might cheer him up a little," Elsie added.

The Head Housemaid could feel herself blush under the Housekeeper's knowing smile.

"I will certainly give this to Mr Carson Elsie and I will also give him your best wishes," she smiled playfully.

######

 _Now ..._

Charles sat up in bed feeling dreadful. Elsie had stormed out of the room almost three hours ago and she had not been back since. _She really must be mad._ He wanted desperately to talk to her, to apologise. Yet he knew that if he got out of this bed, against doctor's orders, she would be even more annoyed. He'd thought she would have come up by now but there was still no sign of her. He knew his grumpiness often amused Elsie. _She seemed to find it endearing at times,_ he smiled to himself. _But not this time. I have gone too far._ He had been so frustrated to be ill and he had taken his crabbiness out on his wife. He thought back to earlier; he had grumbled about missing his committee meeting, moaned about the growing popularity of the Labour Party, shared concerns about Lady Mary's second husband not being good enough for her, not to mention griping about his breakfast and blaming Elsie for him being confined to his bed. _And that was just one morning you old misery, you've been like this for days._

He felt even more shameful as he realised he had not once properly thanked Elsie for her wonderful care, instead he had been unbelievably ill-tempered. He had the most caring wife in the world and yet she had had to endure his grouchiness for the last four days. He was roused from his thoughts by a knock on the front door. _Who could that be? It surely can't be Beryl and Bill again?_ They had visited him only yesterday.

He soon heard footsteps on the stairs and when his door opened, Elsie and Lady Mary stepped inside. Charles and the younger woman offered each other warm greetings.

"Lady Mary has come to visit you Charles, I will go and make some tea whilst you two catch up" his wife said kindly, smiling at their guest.

Lady Mary happily took the seat beside the bed.

Charles wasn't surprised that his wife did not smile at him. She was still annoyed with him yet he knew that Elsie would never be anything other than courteous in front of Lady Mary. However, this polite tone from his wife almost made him more uncomfortable, given that he had not yet had a chance to apologise.

"That would be lovely, thank you Elsie. You will join us for tea, won't you?" he said tenderly, hoping to show his wife that he was sorry, even though he could not apologise fully at this juncture.

"Yes of course," she replied civilly.

They both had been very gracious towards the other but there was something brittle about their words and Lady Mary picked up on it immediately; there was none of the relaxed, warm banter that was normally present between the couple. The younger woman knew instinctively what had caused this; she remembered only too well the occasions when the former Butler was ill at the Abbey.

"Has Carson been an old grouch whilst he's been ill Mrs Carson?" she smiled knowingly.

Elsie turned in surprise at the door. As irritated as she was with her husband, she would not wish to embarrass him in front of Lady Mary. Her initial temper had also calmed.

"Oh no, he's been fine Milady," Elsie said brightly, avoiding the truth.

 _That is it. I can't bear it any longer. I need to apologise._

"I have been quite intolerable," Charles added honestly, deciding that Lady Mary or not, he needed to admit this.

Lady Mary nodded with a smile, as Elsie laughed lightly, finally sharing a tender gaze with her husband.

"And I am very sorry for that Elsie. I despise being ill and I know I have been dreadfully bad-tempered. Sadly you have borne the brunt of my frustrations and I am truly sorry," he said sincerely, gazing at his wife with a soppy, remorseful smile.

The Charles of old would never have said such things in front of Lady Mary but relations between them had relaxed; gone was their previous formality. Well, at least some of it. Of course, Charles' priorities had also changed. Elsie was _the_ most important thing in his life now, not the Abbey or the Family. Elsie nodded her acceptance of her husband's apology with a loving smile. Lady Mary was thrilled to see the couple on happier terms.

"Right then, I'll call off my visit to the divorce courts ... for now ..." Elsie murmured jokingly, as she left the room to collect some tea.

Both Lady Mary and Charles chuckled happily at that. The younger woman loved the way Mrs Carson supported and challenged her favourite Butler; she knew that a feisty, intelligent woman was exactly what was required to burst his pomposity at times and Lady Mary had never met a happier, more well-matched couple.

"When you are fully fit Carson, I think a nice weekend away for your lovely wife might be in order ... she deserves a treat," Lady Mary suggested, with a teasing grin.

"Absolutely," he replied gladly, already starting to think about where he might take his wife.

 ** _A/N: A review would be lovely x_**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 ** _A/N: Thank you for your patience. I'll update regularly again now. Hope you are all well x_**

 _Then ..._

It was time for the London Season. As Head Housemaid, Elsie would stay behind with Mrs Cooper and some of the other maids to take care of the House and clean it from top to bottom whilst the Family were away. It would be her first experience of the 'Season' at Downton, when the House became a shell of its former self; the hustle and bustle of daily life would be replaced by stillness and calm as the few remaining servants had the vast Abbey all to themselves. Elsie was not one for sentimentality but she knew she would miss the departing Staff during their months of separation. However, on the positive side, she would be able to visit Becky and Mrs Cooper had also promised to use the time for further training for Elsie, in anticipation of her future role as Housekeeper. The dear older woman was giving more and more hints that her retirement was approaching fast and so Elsie planned to use this time wisely to learn as much as possible.

The servants were sitting down to an early breakfast as the Family and Staff were leaving on the eight o'clock train to London. Elsie looked down to the head of the table and to Mr Carson. She had hoped to have a quiet word with him the previous evening to wish him an enjoyable time in London. However, her efforts to catch him alone had been thwarted. He had been upstairs serving the Family whilst Elsie finished packing with Mrs Cooper in the Housekeeper's sitting-room. Elsie had retired to her bedroom by the time the Butler had returned to his pantry. This morning had been frantic with preparations in full swing, she knew she had no hope of a private word now; he would be too busy.

Mr Carson had said a formal farewell to the Staff as he arrived for breakfast, reminding those travelling with him of the duties that lay ahead and reminding those staying behind of their responsibilities under Mrs Cooper. The Staff who would remain at the House nodded in understanding, wishing the Butler and the others well. There was no reason for Elsie to say anything more to the Butler but she would have liked to. The Head Housemaid knew it was inappropriate but she would miss him. She thought of Mr Carson as a friend, however unlikely and unfitting that might be. Their friendship existed within the parameters of their different stations at the Abbey; he her senior and she only a housemaid. However, Elsie had more in common with the Butler than any of the maids. Yet, she was not foolish or conceited enough to think that Mr Carson would miss her. _He quite rightly won't give me a second thought whilst he's away; he will be far too busy with the London Residence as well as enjoying his free time with friends and acquaintances in the city._ She shook her head gently, knowing her thoughts were ridiculous but still wishing she could have bid him goodbye.

######

Mr Carson could not remember a more hectic build-up to the Season. There had been no lull in the number of events and dinners at the Abbey, whilst preparations for the London Season were organised simultaneously. The last few days had left him without a second to himself, and as he coordinated the last of the Family's suitcases into the carriages, he felt relief that they were finally about to be on their way. He gazed backwards towards the line of Staff, standing on ceremony to see them off. He had barely had time to liaise with Mrs Cooper over recent days; however he knew she was more than capable of running the House in his absence, she had done so for many years. He then looked to the woman to the Housekeeper's left, reproaching himself silently for not finding an opportunity to say goodbye. If anyone ever asked him, he would completely deny this, but he knew he would miss Elsie. _You old fool, such a thought is highly improper. She is a member of Staff like any other and you have no right to miss her at all. She certainly won't miss you, you old grump. She is probably glad of the break from you_ , he reasoned. Nevertheless, as he got into the front seat of Lord Grantham's car, he fleetingly caught her gaze.

Elsie nodded civilly to acknowledge the Butler. Her eyes brightening as he nodded lightly in reply. Their shared glance tried to communicate what it would have been indelicate to say in words; _Safe journey._ _I wish you well. Take care. Come home safely._ After a split second, Mr Carson's eyes then focused on the path ahead, as the car pulled away.

######

 _Now ..._

"Umm ... my love ... I'll miss you," Charles hummed, as he brought Elsie's face to his for another sound kiss.

"I will miss you too my sweetheart but it's only three nights, I will be home before you know it," she soothed, wrapping her arms more tightly around her husband's neck and returning his kiss fervently.

They knew that such an embrace would be highly improper at the Station and so they were making the most of their last few minutes alone before Bill and Beryl arrived to collect them. This would be the first time they had spent a night apart since they had married.

"And when I return, I will be sure to show you just how much I have missed you," Elsie whispered, gently biting her husband's earlobe.

Charles let out a long, husky growl.

"Umm ... what you do to me Elsie Carson," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist more securely and twirling her in the air.

She snuggled against his neck as he spun her, as they both laughed gloriously. They both instinctively knew that they needed to stop there, lest they get too carried away. Therefore, a lovely cuddle it was, as their kisses calmed and he lowered her gently to the floor.

"This was truly a lovely gift Charles," she said, as she rested against his chest.

"You deserve it Elsie and I know you and Beryl will have a marvellous time," he replied, kissing her temple lovingly.

Charles had been determined to plan a trip away for Elsie, after his grouchy disposition throughout his illness. Only Charles Carson could get so grumpy whilst bedridden with a light touch of flu. At first he had thought he would plan a trip for the two of them but they were already going to Scotland for a week's break in a months' time and therefore, with Bill's help, he decided to treat his wife and her best friend to a short break in London.

"Oh we certainly will ... Beryl has already planned where we might have cocktails!" Elsie replied excitedly, as her husband scoffed happily.

 _Yes Elsie and Beryl will have a very good time indeed_ , he thought with delight.

######

"Now you two ladies don't get up to too much mischief will you ... Elsie, I am relying on you to keep this one in check," Bill said devotedly, kissing Beryl on the cheek.

"Oh I'll try Bill but there's only so much one human can do," she joked, as Beryl rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Don't let this one feign innocence, after three whiskies it will be she leading me astray," Beryl countered, as Elsie chuckled.

The four stood happily, as the train approached the Station.

"They have it all planned Bill ... London won't know what's hit it! Cocktails, afternoon tea, the theatre, a new French restaurant and lots of shopping ... they might even squeeze in a few sights at some point," Charles declared with a beaming smile, as he kissed his wife's cheek.

"Of course we'll see some sights ... there's the Science Museum, Madame Tussauds and the Crystal Palace at Sydenham Hill ..." Elsie teased lovingly, stroking her husband's cheek.

"Oh I am sure you'll be racing to visit those ..." Charles teased in return.

"Will we heck as like! I'd rather watch paint dry!" Beryl stated bluntly, as all four laughed again.

As the train doors opened and the guards heralded the passengers on board, Beryl gave Bill a kiss on the cheek, as Elsie did the same to Charles.

As she paused, her face close to his, Elsie whispered,

"I love you Charles and I will miss you."

She felt so fortunate to be able share such thoughts out loud. For many years, the pairs' goodbyes were curt and polite at best; with any emotions kept firmly and appropriately hidden. It sometimes took Elsie's breath away to know they had come so far.

He squeezed her arm gently and whispered in reply,

"I love you too Elsie, you have a wonderful time and keep safe. I will miss you more than you know, my precious."

They both stepped back from the other, beaming smiles on their faces and their eyes a little teary. Elsie squeezed Charles' hand.

"Come on Elsie, let's have some fun!" Beryl declared mischievously, as they all smiled warmly at the fun-loving redhead.

Elsie and Beryl boarded the train and as the train finally pulled away, Charles and Bill waved to their lovely wives. Charles looked wistfully at the departing train.

 _It's just three nights you old fool, you used to have to cope without Elsie for four months,_ he told himself. _She'll be back in your arms before you know it._ This thought warmed his heart and he was again reminded how blessed he was.

"Fancy a pint Charles?" Bill asked, knowing full well that they were both going to be a little lost without their wives.

"Absolutely," Charles replied cheerfully, thinking that he and Bill might just have a little fun too.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 _Now ..._

"Beryl you scared the poor lad!" Elsie laughed joyfully, as her friend shrieked with delight.

They were sitting in the restaurant carriage of the train, on their way back to Downton. The two women had enjoyed a marvellous break in London, enjoying spending time together, just the two of them. They were easy in each other's company and had relaxed and enjoyed themselves visiting restaurants, the theatre and the shops in London. They had tried several new cocktails, ate fine food and chatted and caught up on each other's lives and gossip from the Abbey and the Village. They had also purchased several gifts in anticipation of Christmas time and so were feeling very pleased with themselves. Elsie felt blessed to have such a true friend as Beryl; this feat was even more amazing given their disagreements in her first few years as Housekeeper. They had come a long way since then.

"I only asked him if there were chives in the omelette," the former Cook replied innocently.

"Yes, and then you added that he could make you an omelette any time! The poor lad couldn't get away fast enough," Elsie chuckled.

"That's your fault for insisting we have another Gin Fizz at the Station," Beryl grinned at her friend.

The two women knew that they may both be a little tipsy.

"I know, I think it's gone to my head ... what will Charles and Bill think? We need to sober up!" Elsie said seriously, then burst into giggles.

Beryl released one of her glorious cackles of laughter as the other people in the sedate restaurant carriage could only stare, open-mouthed at the two women. Elsie tried to withhold her giggles, as she held a hand to her mouth, beaming delightedly at her friend.

######

 _Then ..._

"I've checked all of the Family's Rooms Mrs Cooper, the Library has been thoroughly cleaned, the flowers are ready and the grocery order has arrived ... oh and I have gone over the front steps again to ensure they are pristine for the Family's arrival ..." Elsie said hurriedly, as she entered the Housekeeper's sitting-room.

The Head Housemaid was a little breathless but her haste could not disguise the smile on her face.

"My goodness ... you need to slow down my dear ... the Family only arrive back tomorrow, we have plenty of time, you don't need to do all of the finishing touches before breakfast," Mrs Cooper smiled kindly.

"Yes I know Mrs Cooper, I know the Family will arrive back tomorrow but Mr ... well ... umm ... I just thought we should get ahead of ourselves," Elsie smiled, a slight blush to her cheeks.

Mrs Cooper knew exactly what Elsie had been about to say but she would not embarrass the Head Housemaid by mentioning it. Mr Carson was expected back at the Abbey before lunch today, always a day ahead of the Family. The Housekeeper knew that Elsie had missed him. Mrs Cooper had too, if she was honest. She enjoyed a cordial working relationship with the Butler. However, at least Mrs Cooper had enjoyed their fortnightly correspondence; the Housekeeper and Butler always caught up on household matters through regular letters to each other during the Season. Elsie had enjoyed no such correspondence; that would simply not be appropriate. The older woman was sure the Butler would have missed Elsie as well. He had tentatively asked about the welfare of the Staff in his letters and Mrs Cooper always made sure to tell Elsie this, as well as ensuring in her replies to the Butler that she mentioned how Elsie, specifically, was doing. Mr Carson and the Head Housemaid had become respected colleagues and friends since Elsie joined the Abbey and Mrs Cooper could not help but wish the two of them could share a little more of their feelings with one another, despite knowing this was absolutely not possible. It had been a little under four months since Mr Carson and the Family had left for the Season and everyone, including Elsie, would be glad to have them return.

######

 _Now ..._

The train door opened and Elsie and Beryl stepped outside. Elsie immediately spotted their husbands a little way down the platform. As her eyes met Charles she was overcome with love. Her big bear of a husband stood looking handsome and proud as he beamed at her, his tender gaze enough to make her swoon. She wanted to run to Charles, wrap her arms around him and kiss him passionately. However, such scenes really would not be becoming in public, and neither Charles nor Elsie would dream of such behaviour in view of everyone. _That will have to wait until we get home_ , Elsie thought with excitement. She did, however, quicken her pace as she approached her husband, squeezing his arm as she reached up to kiss his cheek. They briefly paused, their faces close, as he whispered how much he had missed her. The soppy, joyful smiles on their faces spoke a thousand words. Charles could not stop himself from returning her kiss, as he lingered at the soft skin of her cheek a little longer than was entirely proper. They were interrupted by the voice of Beryl as she greeted her husband, still chuckling away.

"Well I don't think we need ask if you two had fun?" Bill grinned.

"Oh we've had a ball, haven't we Elsie? And I may be a little tiddly ..." Beryl mock-whispered, leaning quite firmly against Bill as he linked arms with his wife to ensure she remained standing.

Elsie and Charles laughed happily.

"I think I better get my wife home, are you sure you two don't want a lift?" Bill asked.

"No thanks Bill, I thought a stroll would be nice," Charles suggested, as his wife nodded in agreement.

They were both eager to be alone.

######

 _Then ..._

"Mr Carson is back," one of the hall boys shouted, as he gathered the other hall boys to go upstairs with him to help with the luggage.

Elsie took a short intake of breath, as she stood in the downstairs corridor. She had cleaned everything in the House, she had checked the latest receipts for Mrs Cooper and the servant's table was set for lunch; she really could not think of anything else to do to keep herself busy. She had a knot of anticipation in her tummy that simply would not ease. She wondered if she could go upstairs to help with the luggage but she knew that would seem out of place and might even raise suspicion. Therefore, she strode down the corridor to the Boot Room, thinking she would give Lady Grantham's riding boots one more going over. _And you need to stay calm my girl. Goodness, what will he think of you. You mustn't show how happy you are to see him; he'll think you quite ridiculous._

Mr Carson was glad to be back at the Abbey. The hall boys whooshed around him, gathering up the luggage as he barked orders at them. It was a sunny day as he stood on the gravel outside the main entrance; much like the day four months ago when he had headed for London. He tried to focus on the suitcases and travelling chests; he knew he still had some work to do to get the luggage organised before he could retire downstairs. He tried to ignore the nervousness that wrought his entire body. _You will see the rest of the Staff in good time Charles, settle down,_ he told himself, not willing to admit to himself that it was one member of Staff in particular that he was looking forward to seeing. He had never longed to return to the House as much as he had this past Season. He tried to blame the extended Season, they had been in London slightly longer than usual. However, deep down he knew that he had missed his chats with his friend, their discussions about literature, her support in running the Household effectively. She was not Housekeeper yet but in her first year at the House she had become an irreplaceable part of why Downton functioned so well. _Just don't embarrass yourself when you see her; keep calm and don't get flustered._

######

 _Now ..._

They held hands as they walked to the cottage, with Charles holding Elsie's small suitcase in his other hand. They caught up on what they had been up to over the last three days, Elsie updating Charles about the fun she and Beryl had had in London and Charles describing his time back in the Village. She was delighted to hear that he had enjoyed a lovely time; a few pints with Bill, dinner with Anna, John and the girls and relaxing long walks with their beloved Whisky. As they walked, Elsie used her free hand to trace patterns on the back of his hand that was clenched in hers, teasingly letting her fingers roam under the cuff of his sleeve and jacket to tickle the soft hairs on his wrist. He shook his head happily, knowing that his wife might be the death of him if she continued in this manner. Three days without touching his wife and these gentle caresses were sending him quite mad.

"Almost there," she cooed, as her beautiful blue eyes flashed brightly at him.

He dared to reach down to kiss her cheek and then he placed a second chaste kiss behind her ear as she purred with pleasure. Elsie had loved spending time with Beryl but she had missed her loving husband's touches more than even she had realised.

As they reached the door to their cottage, eager to get inside, a voice called out from behind them,

"Good afternoon Mr Carson, Mrs Carson,"

They both turned around to see one of the Villagers, Mrs Bootle, walking her dog.

"Good afternoon Mrs Bootle," Elsie replied, her voice tinged with a slightly strangulated quality; her mind had been on other things as she had been roused from her thoughts by their neighbour.

Charles nodded politely, hoping with every fibre of his being that Mrs Bootle didn't want to chat. His sense of relief was palpable, as she smiled and continued to walk along the path, past their cottage.

"How quickly do you think we can both be undressed and in our bed?" Charles whispered to his wife, as they both watched Mrs Bootle carefully, to ensure she did indeed disappear into the distance.

"Thirty seconds?" Elsie suggested cheekily, as she turned the key in the lock.

"Make it twenty!" he exclaimed, as they both bundled into the cottage, laughing joyfully as they closed the door behind them.

######

 _Then ..._

Elsie was talking to one of the maids as she walked along the downstairs corridor. She heard footsteps on the stairs behind her and turned, expecting to see Mrs Cooper. They anticipated it would be another half an hour before the Butler and the hall boys would be finished sorting the luggage upstairs. However, as the figure rounded the corner, Elsie's eyes settled on Mr Carson. Mrs Cooper walked a short distance behind him, pausing to allow the Butler to greet the Head Housemaid without her immediate presence. Elsie's lips parted in surprise and although she realised it was probably only wishful thinking, she was sure she witnessed his face light up with happiness as he spotted her, although he quickly tried to hide this.

"Elsie," was all he managed, as he stood, gazing at the Head Housemaid.

Elsie had instinctively taken a couple of steps towards the Butler, although she still had not spoken. She gathered herself, as her heart raced in her chest.

"Good morning Mr Carson, I trust you had an enjoyable visit in London," she said steadily.

"I did thank you Elsie, and Mrs Cooper tells me all is well at Downton," he replied with a small smile, clenching his hands at his sides to stop them shaking.

"Yes indeed ... well ..." she offered, pausing as she took another calming breath.

"It is lovely to have you back with us ... and the Family of course ... when they return tomorrow," she offered courteously, remembering to add mention of the Family's return.

"Thank you Elsie," he replied, nodding politely.

The Butler then walked the few steps to his pantry, as Elsie walked to the Servant's Hall. When they were finally alone in separate rooms, they both allowed a small smile to grace their lips.

 ** _A/N: Hope you enjoyed these very different homecomings. A little review would be lovely x_**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 ** _A/N: Cocoa wasn't an obvious theme for a comparison but I wanted a gentle chapter for our pair and so here it is x_**

 _Then ..._

"Elsie? What are you still doing up?" Mr Carson asked in surprise, as he walked into the Servant's Hall to collect a glass of water. It was almost midnight.

The Head Housemaid sat at the table on her own, engrossed in her novel. The twilight hours were one of her favourite times of the day, with the Abbey eerily quiet and a calmness enveloping downstairs, in contrast to the chaos and clamour of the daytime.

"Clara can't sleep if I have my bedside lamp on and so I thought I would read for a while before going up," Elsie explained.

Elsie thought Mr Carson had gone to bed a while ago, she was surprised and delighted to see him standing in the Servant's Hall. They had not had a minute alone since he returned from London two days ago.

"I see ... umm ... I was just coming for a glass of water," he muttered, a little thrown to have come across the Head Housemaid, although very pleased all the same.

 _Could I? Would he think it inappropriate? Surely it would be harmless enough? It would be lovely to chat to him. Why can't we spend a few minutes together? I enjoy his company. Just say it Elsie, just say it,_ she encouraged herself.

"I was just about to make myself a cup of cocoa, would you like one Mr Carson?" she asked lightly, gulping as she waited for a response.

The Butler looked quite startled, as his mouth parted and a million thoughts ran through his mind. _What would people think? I usually only share a cup of tea with Mrs Cooper, no-one else. What if someone comes downstairs and finds the two of us together? At this time of night? Charles, we are talking about a cup of cocoa with a colleague for heaven's sake. It really is absolutely innocent. Say yes, you old fool. Say yes._

"Uh-huh ... that would be very nice Elsie, thank you," he replied.

Elsie was thrilled and jumped up immediately to make their drinks. Mr Carson sat on his chair at the top of the table, fidgeting as he tried to think of something to say to put them both at ease; a silence had descended as Elsie boiled the milk. The Butler fretted as he sat. _What has happened to you man? Four months ago you could chat to Elsie without such problems. Talk about what you know._

"So, tell me what you've been reading whilst I was away?" he asked, relieved to see a smile appear on her face.

"I have been reading some H.G. Wells and some Joseph Conrad ... oh ... and I have reread Frankenstein ..." she replied happily as she lifted the pan.

"Cheery," he deadpanned.

Elsie laughed gleefully as she poured the cocoa into their mugs, looking back over her shoulder at the Butler who was suppressing a grin.

"And you?" she asked happily, settling back in her chair and handing him a mug.

"Well ..." he began, as they continued to chat contentedly, the soothing cocoa tempering the edges of any remaining nervousness between the two.

######

 _Now ..._

"Is she asleep?" Charles whispered, as he walked into their sitting-room with two cups of cocoa.

"She is ... she's just drifted off ..." Elsie smiled tiredly, stroking Daisy's hair, as the younger woman's head rested on a cushion in Elsie's lap.

Charles sat on the chair nearest to the sofa, handing Elsie her hot drink.

"Breaks my heart to see her so upset," Elsie added.

"I know love but it's to be expected, anniversaries are always difficult ..." he soothed, as Elsie nodded in agreement.

Elsie continued to gently stroke Daisy's hair, lovingly comforting the young woman as she slept.

"She'd normally go to Beryl when she's upset but I don't think she wanted to further upset Bill, it's difficult enough for him," Elsie explained.

"Should we let someone at the House know where she is? I presume she'll stay with us tonight?" he asked kindly.

"Yes ... I was going to suggest she stayed in Becky's room but I don't want to wake her now, I'll just stay here with her tonight ... and no need to tell anyone ... Mrs Baxter already knows she's here and Daisy has a half day tomorrow," Elsie smiled, reaching down to tenderly kiss the girls forehead.

"It's times like this that I wish Alfred wasn't working in London again, I'd hoped he would settle in Downton or even York ... she could benefit from his support ... although I realise he may not be the right person to support Daisy with this matter," Charles smiled sadly.

"I think they will settle somewhere locally once they are married ... Alfred is a sensitive lad ... but Daisy is in no rush, she loves being Cook and he respects that ... William would have been so proud of her too, to see her doing so well," Elsie added, emotion rising to the surface as she sipped her cocoa.

"He would indeed," Charles replied sadly.

For a moment they were both lost in their own thoughts, thinking of the sweet-natured lad who had found a place in all of their hearts and yet had been lost to them so young. Daisy had truly loved William, despite not experiencing the romantic love she felt for Alfred. She nevertheless cared deeply for William and the anniversary of his death was always very difficult for her.

"Charles, what are you doing?" Elsie asked, as her husband started moving cushions about on his seat, as well as placing the quilt on the back of the sofa over his wife's shoulders.

"I am making us more comfortable ..." he replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You don't have to stay down here you daft thing, you get up to bed and get a good night's sleep," Elsie encouraged lovingly.

"I am not leaving you two down here, what if you need something or what if Daisy does ... I'll stay with you ... I'll be chief cocoa maker to keep us going," he smiled.

Elsie's heart filled with love and gratitude as she gazed at her wonderful man. She knew her husband cared for Daisy just as much as she did, even if he didn't say it in as many words.

"I love you Charles Carson," she whispered, holding her mug comfortingly to her lips.

"I love you too Elsie, more than all of the cocoa in the world," he teased, reaching forward to kiss his wife on the temple, as she smiled warmly.

Without a second thought, he bent a little lower, to place a fatherly kiss on the younger woman's temple as well.

Elsie smiled devotedly at her husband, the only sound the crackle of the fire as they both enjoyed the peace and comfort of the night, happy to be together.

 ** _A/N: A short, simple chapter but I hope you liked it x_**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 ** _A/N: Thank you for all of your lovely reviews for the last chapter. I would appreciate if you had time to leave a review for this chapter too! After a wonderful couple of days of Chelsie spoilers, photographs etc, I hope this update also makes you smile x_**

 _Now ..._

Charles returned from his committee meeting early and as he took off his coat in the hallway, he heard Elsie and Beryl's voices from the kitchen. He was about to go and say hello when he overheard something that made him pause and listen at the door.

"I am worried about him, he doesn't seem himself... he used to be a frisky thing but at the moment he seems tired all of the time ..." Elsie said anxiously.

Charles jumped back from the door, he had heard enough. _Oh my word. She thinks I have no energy, she thinks I am no longer frisky! And she is worried about me. I know we haven't, well we haven't ... not for about a week... and not as often as we used to ... but we are still intimate regularly, more than most married couples I would think. And Elsie always seemed very happy with ... with that aspect of our lives. I thought we were wonderful together. Oh god, maybe she has just been being kind. Maybe she is bored with me. Maybe she isn't happy. She says that I am tired all of the time. Have I really become so dull and worn-out?_

######

 _Then ..._

"Did you know that Mr Stewart is moving South? I don't think he ever really settled in the Village," Mrs Cooper informed Elsie, referring to the Grocer.

The two women were folding linens in the Housekeeper's sitting-room.

"Is he? He's only been here a few months," Elsie replied.

Elsie knew Mrs Cooper wanted more of a reaction from her but Elsie was not going to rise to it. Mrs Cooper was always trying to discuss romance with the Head Housemaid, although her hinting normally focused on Mr Carson. _Where there is no romance at all_ , Elsie thought adamantly.

"Yes ... he didn't win the heart of a lovely young woman you see ... I think that's the reason he is moving ..." Mrs Cooper suggested, biting her lip.

She knew Elsie wasn't interested in the Grocer and the Housekeeper suspected this was because Elsie was interested in a certain someone else; even if Elsie herself had not reached that conclusion yet. Mrs Cooper thought she might try to prod the Head Housemaid a little to try and make her see this.

Elsie sighed, knowing that Mrs Cooper was fishing.

"Mrs Cooper honestly, I really don't have any interest in Mr Stewart ... not like that anyway," Elsie stated firmly.

"So you don't like Mr Stewart?" Mrs Cooper said, a tweak of a smile on her lips.

"Mr Stewart, no!" Elsie said, a little louder than intended.

Mr Carson had been walking along the corridor when he heard Elsie say Mr Stewart's name. He paused his stride, wondering why the Housekeeper and Elsie would be discussing Mr Stewart. His stomach lurched as he listened at the doorway.

Unfortunately, Peter one of the hall boys interrupted his thoughts with a query about dinner, and so the Butler missed the next question from the inquisitive Housekeeper.

"And what about Mr Carson, do you like him?" Mrs Cooper asked directly, abandoning all subtleties.

Elsie rolled her eyes to high heaven, knowing this is where the Housekeeper was headed all along.

"Yes he's a lovely man and I plan to run away and marry him!" Elsie declared, with much sarcasm.

Mr Carson had refocused his attention on the women's conversation, having brushed off Peter. He stood outside the doorway in shock. _Elsie likes Mr Stewart and she is going to run off and marry him._ He suddenly felt very faint.

######

 _Now ..._

"Charles, why don't you have a lie down on the settee, you've had a long day ..." Elsie said kindly.

Beryl had gone home and they had just finished dinner.

"I don't want to lie down, I am not tired. I am full of energy actually, full of energy ..." he said.

Elsie looked at him strangely. _What was all that about?_

"All right then, if you are sure ..." she replied.

She picked up her book and settled in her chair.

"I _am_ sure Elsie, very sure ..." he said.

She looked up at him, completely baffled. He sounded very agitated and he looked fretful, his brow furrowed with worry.

"Charles, are you ..." she began, but was interrupted before she had finished.

"You think I am old and past it!" he pronounced, a sad expression on his face.

He wasn't sure how he had kept this to himself throughout dinner. He kept running her words over and over in his mind.

Elsie looked stunned.

"I think no such thing," she declared honestly.

"I heard you Elsie ... talking to Beryl ... you said I used to be frisky but now I am just tired all of the time! I know I am not a young man but I thought that side of things ... well ... I thought it was rather wonderful," he gasped sadly.

"Oh my lord!" Elsie cried, realising what he had overheard.

 _How could he possibly think that?_ she thought, shaking her head. She then realised she needed to speedily put him right. Her lovely husband looked crestfallen.

"It _is_ wonderful you daft man! I was talking about Whisky ... not you! How could you think I was talking about you?" she exclaimed, with a disbelieving yet tender smile.

"Whisky! You were talking about Whisky!" he replied joyously, realising his mistake.

"Yes ... I think he's coming down with something, he hasn't been himself lately. We'll need to take him to the Vet," she said, starting to laugh, as she rose from her chair.

Elsie settled in her husband's lap, as she cuddled him closely. She caressed his face soothingly.

"How on earth could you think I was talking about you, my gorgeous man ... you could not be more passionate ..." she flirted, kissing his lips teasingly.

"I thought ... perhaps ... perhaps you weren't as content as I thought you were ... it has been a week ..." he offered seriously.

She shrieked with mirth.

"Well we've had a busy week Charles and a week isn't that long! Goodness man, you have nothing to worry about on that score ... nothing at all," she purred.

As she kissed him more passionately, her husband puffed up like a peacock, growling in response.

 _######_

 _Then ..._

"The dinner menus from Mrs Cooper, Mr Carson," Elsie smiled, handing him the sheets.

"Uh-hum, thank you Elsie," he replied.

Mr Carson wanted to say something but he knew he shouldn't. It was none of his business. However, he couldn't seem to stop himself, he had been thinking about what he had overheard all day. He did not understand why it bothered him so much. What Elsie chose to do in her private time was nothing to do with him. _However, I am the Head of Staff and so I have a right to know if one of my staff is leaving,_ he convinced himself. _It is a professional concern, not a personal one,_ he reasoned. Therefore as Elsie turned to walk out of the room, he began to speak.

"I hadn't realised you and Mr Stewart were courting Elsie. Not that it is any of my concern of course. But I ... umm ... I presume it began whilst we were in London?" he said, trying to keep his voice level.

She turned, quite flabbergasted, her jaw hanging open as she stared at Mr Carson.

"Sorry? Mr Carson, I can assure you that Mr Stewart and I are certainly not courting. Whatever made you say that?" she gasped.

She did not know if she was more surprised that Mr Carson had made such a suggestion about the Grocer, or that he had broached such a personal topic of conversation. Either way she felt very unsettled.

"Oh ... umm ..." he began to fluster, wishing he had never started this.

"I overhead something earlier ... quite by accident you understand ..." he stumbled.

It was one of those moments when the Butler wished the ground would open up and swallow him. _This is your fault Charles Carson, for getting yourself all worked up at the thought of losing Elsie. The House losing Elsie of course, as a valuable and loyal servant,_ he corrected himself.

"What did you overhear?" she asked, her voice a little higher-pitched than usual.

"Umm ... oh dear ... well ... you said he was a lovely man and you were going to run away and marry him," he said, feeling pained to be in this predicament. _However, I did hear her say this so what else was I meant to think!_

Elsie suddenly understood. _Oh dear god, he overheard my conversation with Mrs Cooper. Well, he overheard part of it._ Elsie was not sure what was worse; letting Mr Carson continue to think she liked Mr Stewart or telling the Butler that it was actually him she had described as lovely, and it was him that she had declared she was going to marry! One thought was clear in her mind though; _I am going to throttle Mrs Cooper._ She quickly decided on a middle option, which included a slight tweak to the truth.

"Mr Carson, it isn't how it sounded. Mrs Cooper is determined to play matchmaker, to marry me off despite my total disinterest, and so I jokingly told her that I was going to run off and marry ... Mr Stewart. I was being ironic. There is nothing I want less than to marry Mr Stewart ... or any other man for that matter," she finished.

Mr Carson finally understood, as his breathing started to slow once more. Nevertheless, he decided to gain confirmation just to be sure.

"So you are not leaving Downton?" he asked.

"No, I am not leaving Downton," she smiled warmly.

Relief flooded his veins although he tried his best to remain impassive.

"And you are not marrying Mr Stewart?" he asked, in a more light-hearted tone, finally seeing the funny side of this misunderstanding.

"I am definitely not ... and I am sure he will be as happy as me about that fact!" Elsie joked.

Mr Carson let out a snort of laughter.

"Well then ... that's that cleared up ... uh-huh ... I suppose I should get on with my work," he said, still a little flummoxed but mightily relieved. _Relieved in terms of the staffing implications for the House._

"Yes indeed, good evening Mr Carson," she said, happy that this small calamity was resolved.

"Good Evening Elsie."

As the Head Housemaid walked out of the Butler's pantry, she tried not to dwell on why Mr Carson seemed so elated that she was not promised to Mr Stewart. _He simply values your work at the House Elsie. Yes that is it. He doesn't want to lose a hardworking member of staff._ Yet the hint of a smile on her lips suggested she knew it wasn't quite as simple as that.


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N: I am reaching the home straight with this fic now. I always intended to end it once Elsie became Housekeeper and therefore I think it is reaching its natural conclusion. There are still a few more chapters to go and I am trying to include as many of your kind suggestions as possible. Therefore, a little more Elsie and George as requested. Enjoy x**_

Chapter 31

 _Then ..._

"Lady Mary will you please come downstairs with me? Your Family are expecting you in the Library," Elsie said, trying her very best to remain patient.

"Where is nanny? I'll go downstairs once nanny arrives," the young girl said adamantly. Her younger siblings were already downstairs.

"Your nanny is poorly, she has had to go to bed to rest ... therefore I have been asked to bring you downstairs," Elsie said kindly, despite having asked the young girl at least four times.

"Get Carson then ... I will go downstairs with Carson ... not you," she said stroppily, plonking herself firmly at her small vanity desk.

 _Lord above, give me strength. I have been so nice to her and yet she still hates me. She won't do anything I ask, no matter how kind I am to her. Thankfully I don't have to have much to do with this haughty, obnoxious young woman. I thought our relationship might improve with time but it only seems to get worse. Perhaps she senses that I see her faults and reacts accordingly,_ Elsie reasoned _. She certainly loves Mr Carson. Give it one more try Elsie._

"Lady Mary, I understand that you would prefer nanny or Mr Carson to walk you downstairs but I am afraid they are otherwise occupied. Therefore, if you could make do with me just this once, you'll be with your family before you know it," Elsie said softly.

There was a pause and Elsie hoped that her gentle approach had done the trick. Her hopes were soon dashed.

"No, I am not moving for you!" declared the young girl.

Elsie was about to explode as Mr Carson walked into the nursery.

"What have we here then? Lady Mary, your family are waiting for you, come along ..." Mr Carson said jovially.

"Coming Carson," she smiled sweetly, jumping up from her seat and reaching to hold the Butler's hand.

Elsie watched Mr Carson melt into a squishy mess at the sight of the adorable, pretty smile from his favourite young girl.

Elsie was sure Lady Mary smirked in her direction, as she walked past the Head Housemaid. As the Butler and young girl reached the door, Elsie rolled her eyes as she watched them in disbelief. Mr Carson turned and caught the very end of Elsie's eye roll.

"Is everything alright Elsie?" he asked.

 _He must know I have been trying to get that little madam downstairs and yet he breezes in here and goes all gooey at the sight of her, without a word about her manner and insolence._

"Fine Mr Carson, just fine," she said testily, feeling peeved as she marched out of the room.

The Butler was a little confused but was soon distracted by the little girl by his side, calling his name and beaming up at him.

######

"Elsie, is something wrong?" he asked, as she strode down the Servant's corridor.

Elsie stopped in her tracks. He had only been back a week and she didn't want to fall out with him so soon. _What is it with us? We get on very well most of the time and yet we also have these disagreements. We always resolve things however, and all friendships have their ups and downs I suppose_. She decided to be honest, she knew it would be a fruitless task, trying to get Mr Carson to see Lady Mary's faults but she would explain nevertheless.

"Yes I suppose there is Mr Carson," she sighed, as he gulped and then beckoned her into his pantry.

He waited for her to explain.

"Earlier, in the nursery, I asked Lady Mary at least five times to come downstairs with me and she absolutely refused, and then you walk in and, full of sweetness, she goes with you immediately. Surely you realised that that is why I was in the nursery? Her behaviour towards me was very poor Mr Carson and it was made worse because you arrived full of smiles and, as always, she got her way! I felt very undermined ..." Elsie explained.

The Butler looked startled by her candour. Very few people, if any, were as frank with Mr Carson as Elsie.

"Oh ... well I didn't realise you had already asked her ... well, certainly not so many times ..." he admitted weakly.

He was no fool and whilst he had not actually heard Lady Mary's defiance, he knew that she was probably being a little obstinate for the Head Housemaid. _Why else would Elsie still be standing in the nursery with Lady Mary when she had been tasked with bringing her downstairs?_

Elsie gave a look that told him that she knew he was no fool and there was no way he could not have known that Lady Mary was proving headstrong, even if he didn't actually hear her repeated refusals to come downstairs with Elsie.

"I know you think she's perfect Mr Carson and the girl certainly worships you but it would do her much more good if you held her to account for her poor behaviour, she needs to learn," Elsie said softly, hoping not to rile the Butler but wanting to make her point.

She could see that he was mulling over her thoughts, as uncomfortable as they may have been for him to hear. This was a promising sign, Elsie reflected; he normally dismissed any criticism of Lady Mary without discussion.

"Very well ..." he acknowledged briefly but sincerely, and was rewarded with a pretty smile from the Head Housemaid.

It was the first time Elsie had fully persuaded the Butler to see her point of view. She was thrilled.

######

 _Now ..._

"I am very sorry about this Mrs Carson ..." Lady Mary said with a weary smile, as they entered the Carson's sitting-room and greeted Elsie.

Charles had welcomed Lady Mary and George at the front door. Their driver sat in the car outside. It was nine o'clock in the evening.

Before another word could be spoken, George ran towards the former Housekeeper, genuine joy consuming his entire little body. He was dressed in his pyjamas and dressing gown.

"Well hello my wee flower, what a wonderful surprise!" she exclaimed warmly, lifting the young boy from the floor and wrapping him tightly in a loving hug.

George was almost six years old and he was growing every day. Elsie knew that she wouldn't be able to hold him like this for too much longer and she would miss this. She loved to hold him to her chest as his warm body curled into her and he nestled his face against her neck. He suddenly sprang backwards in her arms.

"Mrs Carson! I have a picture for you _and_ I have a new book for us to read ... it's about a bear called Winnie-the-Pooh!" he giggled.

"Well that sounds like my kind of book," she chuckled happily, as he shrieked with pleasure and gave her a sloppy, wet kiss on the cheek.

Charles stood to Elsie's side and tenderly patted the young man on the head. George beamed in response. He loved the older couple, they always had time for him whereas some of his family seemed otherwise occupied.

Elsie was thrilled to see George but his arrival with his mother at this hour was very unusual and so she looked to Lady Mary for an explanation.

"This young man refused to go to sleep until he had seen you Mrs Carson ... he refused for Nanny and then for me ... in fact, he would not even get into his bed! I had promised him that we would pop across this afternoon to say hello, however some Estate business emerged and I didn't have time ... and he is upset with me as he was looking forward to seeing you," Lady Mary finished, with a weary smile towards the couple.

The younger woman tried to sound annoyed with her son but the look of total happiness on George's face as he cuddled against his favourite person made it very difficult to stay vexed with him for long. She also knew that she had been just as defiant on many occasions when she was young, even towards the very woman whom her son loved so much. George was devoted to Mrs Carson, just as Lady Mary had been devoted to Mr Carson. _I am still devoted_ , Mary thought happily to herself.

Charles and Elsie nodded understandingly.

"Well now, I am flattered my sweet man ... and you do remind me of a little girl I used to know ..." Elsie began, sharing a knowing and teasing smile with Lady Mary and Charles. Both smiled and only felt a little sheepish.

"However, you really must do as your Mama and Nanny say, my wee flower is a good boy and I expect him to be respectful and kind to others," she chided gently, not wishing to make the same mistake with George that had been made many times with Lady Mary; he needed to learn right from wrong, as well as the importance of treating all people well.

The little boy gulped, as Lady Mary marvelled at the older woman before her; she could be both wonderfully kind whilst still softly teaching her son a valuable lesson.

"Yes Mrs Carson, I promise to do as Mama and Nanny say in future ..." he said earnestly.

His beautiful smile made Elsie melt; she felt a tinge of understanding for Charles all of those years ago; as Lady Mary wrapped him around her little finger and he was completely at her whim.

"That's my good boy, now ... how about some warm milk and a shortbread before you go home to bed? And we can have a look at that book of yours," she said lovingly, kissing his cheek.

George's face lit up with glee.

"Can I have chocolate milk Mrs Carson?" he asked, beyond excited.

Elsie laughed happily, as did Charles and Lady Mary. The boy thought her chocolate milk was the most marvellous thing in the world. He appreciated it as if it were the finest champagne. Little did he know that Elsie simply added a little cocoa powder to the hot milk.

"You can indeed, special chocolate milk for my special, precious boy," she said devotedly.

George giggled joyfully, wrapping his arms around the former Housekeeper's neck again.

Charles grinned in amusement. There was no doubting that Elsie was as devoted to George as he was to Lady Mary. He wasn't fooled. His wife went completely soppy when she was around the small boy. _She does manage to be a little firmer than I was with Lady Mary, ok a lot firmer, but she would still do anything for the lad._ He also loved that Elsie was George's favourite; it provided a wonderful symmetry and brought them all closer.

At the mention of chocolate milk, Elsie caught Lady Mary's eye and a shared memory passed between them. There had been an occasion when Lady Mary was a young girl when Charles had had to speak to the oldest daughter of Lord Grantham. She had ignored a certain Head Housemaid's requests repeatedly and he had chastised her gently, as much as he could in his position as Butler. Lady Mary had dutifully apologised to the Head Housemaid and Elsie, to show how much she appreciated the sentiment, asked the young girl if she would like some chocolate milk. The young Lady Mary, determined to act maturely as the oldest daughter, had tried not to look eager as she accepted the offer but Elsie had seen the excitement in her eyes. She had also watched happily as the young girl devoured the entire cup of chocolate milk. _Not too old after all,_ Elsie had thought at the time.

The women now smiled at this lovely memory.

"Would you like some chocolate milk as well Lady Mary?" Elsie teased, as they all walked through to the kitchen.

"Yes please!" she replied eagerly, both women laughing as Charles happily looked on.

 _Never too old,_ Elsie thought.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 _Then ..._

The Butler stood outside, looking across the Abbey's open fields, trying to gather himself. He was not a man for great introspection, certainly not when it came to personal matters, he simply did not have the time nor the interest to dwell on his own emotions. In fact, his role of Butler required him to show no real emotion and that suited him just fine. Yet, as he stood, feeling the early autumn breeze swirl around him, even he could not deny that his reaction this morning had been, at the very least, a little odd. Elsie had taken ill and had been tended to by Mrs Cooper and the other Housemaids. The doctor had been called and had reassured them it was nothing to worry about, a sickness bug of some kind, she would be up and about in a couple of days. However, for the two hours they had waited for the doctor's verdict, the Butler had been greatly unsettled and frantic with worry; blustering around downstairs, barking at Footmen and generally unable to focus on anything at all with great success. He had tried to play it down in his own mind; _you were simply worried for one of your Staff._ Yet he had a niggling, unnerving feeling that this was not the whole truth.

He shook his head for the umpteenth time. _This is silly Charles Carson. You are getting yourself all worked up over nothing. You may have over-reacted this morning but it has been a busy few weeks at the Abbey and this follows a very tiring Season; you are simply exhausted and your emotions are a little nearer the surface than they usually are. Yes that is it,_ he tried to convince himself. _That has to be it,_ he told himself more forcefully _. You are Butler of Downton Abbey and that has to be it._

With that, he pushed his shoulders back, took a deep breath and strode confidently back towards the House; the stoic, rigid Butler with his emotions under control once more.

######

 _Now ..._

"When did you know Charles?" she asked softly, gazing up at him from her vantage point snuggled against his side.

They both sat on the settee, enjoying an evening glass of Margaux and a warm, cosy fire. They had been sitting in silence for the last ten minutes, happy and content just to be. His wife's question broke Charles from his reverie, as his gaze met hers.

"Know what love?" he asked.

She sat up a little straighter. They had never talked about this fully and suddenly Elsie was very interested to know.

"When did you know that you had feelings for me? Feelings that were more than regard for a colleague or even a friend?" she elaborated.

"Oh, I see ... ummm ..." he replied, sitting up straighter himself and tickling his wife's side as he did so.

She swatted him playfully as he narrowed his eyes, pondering in silence. His arm wound tightly around her waist, she watched him mulling over his answer; her handsome husband thoughtful as ever. She waited patiently for a minute, then two, but then the silence continued and she was beyond eager to hear his response.

"Come on ... surely it's not that difficult Charles!" Elsie gasped happily.

"It is actually ... I have never really tried to pinpoint it and now that I am trying, it is rather impossible ... you see, it was a gradual process Elsie, I did not wake up one morning and know that you were the love of my life ... which of course you are," he beamed, wiggling his eyebrows as she chuckled.

He lowered his head to kiss her softly on her cheek, just at the side of her mouth, and then placed a second loving kiss to the side of her temple.

"It's made even harder because as well as my love developing over time, I also kept pushing it away ... I tried to deny it ... bury it ... even if I didn't realise it was love, on many occasions there was something there that I couldn't explain ... thoughts would emerge, feelings that were persistently tugging at my heart ... I buried them Elsie, or I tried to ..." he continued, attempting to find the words to explain.

She smiled devotedly at him; placing soft kisses to his cheek.

"I didn't think I could have this you see ... I didn't think it were possible," he said adoringly, kissing his wife gently on the lips.

"Oh Charles, I was exactly the same ... I did know that I loved you for a long, long while but I thought my love would always have to remain a secret, buried deep within my heart ... I never dreamed we could have this ..." she smiled, caressing Charles's face.

They kissed softly and reverently for a few moments, savouring and giving thanks to the other for the blessings they now enjoyed. As their kisses eased and Elsie settled back against her husband's chest, Charles pondered further.

"I started having ... feelings ... inklings ... as far back as your first year at Downton," he smiled fondly, acknowledging this fact out loud for the first time.

Elsie shot backwards from his chest, wanting to see his face to see if he was serious.

"Charles? Really?" she gasped.

He chuckled at her flabbergasted expression.

"Really. I would never have dared allow myself to think of those feelings as love ... and perhaps it wasn't quite love ... certainly not love as I know it now ... but I did know that I cared for you for more than was proper and it often threw me quite off balance," he laughed, remembering how perturbed he used to get in those early years before he had asserted some control over his feelings.

"But ... when? When did you have these ... inklings?" she asked, very intrigued.

"Umm ... when I saw you across the room at your first Downton Ball, when I mistakenly thought you were being courted by Mr Stewart ... during that first Season ... good god I was like a bear with a sore head, so miserable ... I missed you ... oh ... and then when you took ill and the doctor had be called ... it wasn't long after the Season and I was beside myself ... couldn't think straight ..." he continued, as she reached up and kissed him on the nose.

"Well you hid it very well my sweetheart. I did think you might have missed me during that first Season and I certainly missed you. By then I already knew you were a dear friend to me, I had missed you terribly as well, but only later, when I thought back about that first year, did I realise that I was probably already starting to fall in love with my grumpy Butler," she joked, as he chuckled.

"And I knew for sure as you planned to leave for Haxby," Elsie added, no bitterness in her tone but Charles felt a pang of guilt nevertheless. _How could I ever have considered leaving Downton, leaving Elsie?_ he wondered.

Elsie, as ever, could read his thoughts. She rested her hand on his chest, over his heart, to soothe him. _Don't worry about that now. I am happy. I couldn't be happier. You were worth the wait Charles Carson. I have everything I ever dreamed of and more,_ she reassured him with her touch. His spirits were lifted once more.

"I only admitted it fully to myself after our visit to the beach at Brighton ... I couldn't deny it any longer, I knew that I loved you ... pure and simple ... hence my subtle and foolproof plan to buy a property together ..." he winked.

They both laughed, knowing only too well that this particular plan had gone totally amiss before Charles seized the moment at Christmas time and proposed.

"So it took us decades to finally realise we were in love ... and yet Mrs Cooper knew there was something between us after about five minutes," Elsie concluded.

This time it was her husband's turn to look shocked.

"She did not know," he said confidently, spluttering with incredulity.

"Charles, she did! She was constantly trying to get us together ... I am telling you, she knew," Elsie replied just as confidently.

"Elsie, I would have known ... dear old Mrs Cooper, god rest her soul, did not know," he reiterated.

"Charles, you would not have known ... you are clueless when it comes to such things ..." Elsie continued seriously, biting back a laugh when she witnessed his stunned expression.

Charles tried to look affronted but as Elsie gazed at him knowingly, a teasing smile on her lips, he conceded with nod and a wry smile. He would never have noticed such meddling and they both knew it. Mrs Cooper would have had to dance on the Servant's table and announce it to the entire Staff for him to notice.

"What kind of things did she do?" he asked.

"Oh, she would send me on any number of nonsensical errands to your pantry, she would talk about how well-matched we were, she would grin like a Cheshire Cat every time you and I chatted ... it was all very well-meant ... she would be so happy to see us now," Elsie said wistfully, as she fondly remembered the lovely Housekeeper that preceded her.

"Well I never ... how on earth could Mrs Cooper know and yet I didn't?" he asked, almost rhetorically.

"Because women always know Charles ... they always know," Elsie replied joyously, kissing her husband soundly, as he chuckled against her lips.

 ** _A/N: Hope you enjoyed this - a little review would be lovely! A couple more chapters to go x_**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 _Then ..._

"I wanted you to be the first to know Elsie," the kindly Housekeeper stated.

"One month?" Elsie repeated disbelievingly.

"Yes, I have given Lady Grantham one month's notice ... that is all I am required to give and, as I don't think she'll have to look very far to find her new Housekeeper, I believe that is sufficient," Mrs Cooper winked.

Elsie had always known Mrs Cooper wanted to retire in the next year or so, the older woman had made no bones about that fact. However, this news had still managed to take the Head Housemaid by surprise. She had expected to have more warning; time to prepare for the loss of her kindly senior and also time to prepare for what may very well be the next step in her career. There was no point in being disingenuous or overly modest; Elsie knew that the current Housekeeper was her biggest supporter and she also knew that Lady Grantham was keen to see Elsie take this role. It was little more than a formality, although that formality would have to be ratified nonetheless. Elsie suddenly felt apprehensive, as a surge of doubt coursed through her.

"Do you think I am ready Mrs Cooper?" she asked genuinely.

"Elsie my dear, of course you are ... you've been ready since the day you arrived at Downton. I know you are quite young to be Housekeeper of such a House but I am certain that you are ready, as is Lady Grantham, as is Mr Carson," she soothed.

The twinkle in Mrs Cooper's eyes at the mention of the Butler was impossible to ignore.

"I will miss you Mrs Cooper," Elsie said, meaning the sentiment wholeheartedly.

"I will miss you too my dear but Downton needs a young, modern Housekeeper to see it through its next phase ... and Mr Carson needs your modern, forward thinking ideas to drag him kicking and screaming into the next decade," she chuckled.

Elsie laughed too.

"Elsie, have confidence ... you are more than up to this task," Mrs Cooper reassured confidently.

 _Yes, come on my girl, be confident. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and it is what you have always wanted. You know you can do this,_ Elsie thought.

"Yes of course, thank you Mrs Cooper. And I do believe I can do this, I really do. I just had a little wobble that is all, you took me quite by surprise," Elsie replied happily, already feeling more settled.

"Right then, shall I tell Mr Carson or would you like to? He'll be walking on air!" Mrs Cooper chirped, as she sauntered out of the room.

Elsie shook her head fondly. _That woman really does not let up!_

######

 _Now ..._

"Oh damn it!" Charles muttered under his breath, having knocked over a bottle of ginger beer on the kitchen counter.

He mopped it up quickly with a tea towel, thankfully averting further mess. Elsie was attending her women's group at the Church; they were planning some sort of Fayre and therefore he was home alone, treating himself to a beef sandwich and a ginger beer. The tea towel was sodden and so he flung it in the laundry basket and headed upstairs to get a fresh one. He thought Elsie kept such things in a cupboard on the landing, along with all of their other linens. Although he felt slightly ashamed to realise he had never once been in that particular cupboard.

When he opened the cupboard door, he stared in disbelief, a wide grin on his face. _Once a Housekeeper, always a Housekeeper,_ he thought in amusement. Bedsheets, towels, blankets and more were stacked in the most orderly, uniform piles. _An army sergeant would be proud of this immaculate display._ _Look at those creases, those regimented folds, all meticulously aligned. My goodness!_ He laughed happily, looking forward to teasing his wife who always claimed he was the rigid one, the one that was set in his ways.

######

"Hello love," she said, kissing his cheek as he sat at the kitchen table.

"Hello Elsie, good evening?" he asked.

"Yes, we managed to sort quite a bit. How about you?" she asked, taking her coat off and hanging it on the hook in the hallway.

"Yes good, I made myself a sandwich earlier. Would you like one?" he asked.

"No thank you Charles ... a cup of tea would be lovely though," she smiled, sitting down at the table.

"Coming right up," he cheered, pouring her a cup of tea from the pot he had just made.

Elsie looked at her husband with intrigue. _He looks like the cat that got the cream. He is up to something._

"What are you smiling about Charles Carson?" she asked, amused at his cheeky grin.

He knew he couldn't keep this to himself for very long.

"Well ... you know how you make fun of how I still keep a wine ledger, and how I still iron my newspaper to avoid getting ink on my hands?" he began happily.

"Yes ..." she agreed.

"And how you always say that I never truly left my Butler duties behind at the Abbey," he chirped.

"Uh-hum ..." she murmured.

"And how you always claim that I get agitated about unimportant things and that I need to relax more," he continued cheerfully.

"Yes ..." she added cautiously. _What is he up to? Just tell me, for heaven's sake Charles!_

"Well, I have seen your linen cupboard now and you, Elsie Carson, are still a Housekeeper at heart and just as silly as me!" he chuckled, beaming joyously at this fact.

She spluttered with laughter, shaking her head at her daft man. He raised his eyebrows, daring her to disagree.

"Maybe it is a little ... umm ... organised ..." she offered.

"Organised! Elsie, you aren't at the Abbey now. No normal house has a linen cupboard like that. There were even labels on the different sheets to date when they were washed!" he triumphed, delighted with his little find.

"Oh ... get away with you!" she said, swatting his arm.

As she sipped her tea she could not help but smile, as her husband continued to chuckle into his tea.

######

 _Then ..._

"Mrs Cooper told me her news," Mr Carson said, as he approached Elsie in the corridor.

"Yes, it took me by surprise, I don't mind admitting. I thought she might stay on another year," Elsie replied honestly.

"She plans to leave after New Year she said, in a months' time," he added.

"Yes, and Lady Grantham would like to meet with me tomorrow ... although I obviously don't know if the two things are connected," she said cautiously, not wishing to assume anything, at least not out loud, although it did not take a genius to work out what that conversation might be about.

Mr Carson could sense Elsie did not want to presume the job was necessarily hers, even though they both knew it would be. Therefore, he ventured a little jest.

"Maybe she wants to discuss the new curtains for the library?" he teased.

Elsie shook her head fondly. _Two can play at that game_ , she thought.

"Or maybe she wants me to be the new Butler, times are changing Mr Carson and once those campaigners get us the vote, there'll be no stopping us," she declared, a swing in her hips as she turned and glided down the corridor.

He snorted with laughter as he watched the Head Housemaid walk away. _My life really will change with Elsie at my side,_ he thought happily. _At my side as Housekeeper of course,_ he quickly corrected himself.

######

 _Now ..._

"If you mention that bloody linen cupboard one more time I am going to throttle you!" she cried, as they stood in the middle of the Village Green.

Charles held his hands up in surrender, as he tried to withhold a big grin. There was something very comforting about Elsie holding onto some of her ways as Housekeeper, just as he had found it difficult to divest some of his former habits as Butler.

"Sorry love, it just tickled me that's all," he said, trying to look solemn without much success.

"I'll tickle you alright! Right here in front of everyone if you don't give it a rest!" she said crossly, although the mirth in her eyes told him she was joking.

At least he was almost sure that she was joking; Elsie knew as well as Charles just how ticklish he was.

"How about I buy you a lovely bunch of flowers to make it up to you," he winked, pointing to the Village Store.

"Yes, that's a very good idea ... in fact, you can buy me two," she replied sassily.

Charles nodded, holding out his arm for her. They linked arms and walked towards the Store. Charles decided to be daring.

"You won't make a huge floral display like at the Abbey will you? I think that might be a little over the top for our cottage ..." he whispered.

"Right, that is it!" she announced, reaching towards him.

"Elsie no!" he yelped, not believing she was actually going to tickle him here. There were villagers everywhere!

Yet Elsie did just that. Tickling her husband as he wriggled about, squirming as he tried not to draw attention to himself, trying somehow to stand still as she continued. After a few seconds, they were both in fits of giggles, as many Villagers looked their way.

"I'll buy you three bunches of flowers! And some chocolates ..." he cried, as her fingers paused momentarily at his sides.

She considered this carefully, exaggerating her pondering for effect, as her husband gazed at her tenderly.

"And run me a bath when we get home?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

"It's a deal," he laughed.

 ** _A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. Thank you for your lovely, supportive reviews- they are much appreciated. There are 3 more chapters to go x_**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

 _Now ..._

"Elsie, we cannot go!" Charles said firmly, as he followed his wife through to the kitchen.

"Why not? I think it was very kind of Mr Branson to invite us," she replied.

"Elsie, have you lost your mind?" he gasped theatrically.

Elsie rolled her eyes; her husband really did like to exaggerate. Charles had come a long way from her buttoned-up Butler and yet he still became overwrought at times, usually when she suggested some change or modern idea.

"Charles, we have been retired several years now, they are no longer our employers. Things have changed, many of the old formalities have dissolved ... and anyway, Lady Mary has come here for dinner and we have even been known to have tea with the Dowager ... what's the difference?" she asked.

"Well firstly, you know very well that both of those things almost sent me over the edge! But dinner at the Abbey ... that is one step too far Elsie, in fact it's about one thousand steps too far," he declared.

"But it's Mr Branson's leaving meal before returning to America and he wants us there," she said.

"And that's very nice of him but I am not going!" Charles announced huffily.

"Well I am ... so I'll just have to go on my own!" Elsie retorted, marching out of the kitchen.

######

 _Then ..._

"What do you mean? We always have the family gift-giving after lunch on Christmas Eve?" Mr Carson said, referring to the annual service when the Family presented the servants with gifts.

Elsie bit her lip to withhold a chuckle. The Butler had reacted to her tiny, suggested change as if it was the most abhorrent idea in the entire world.

"Yes I know that Mr Carson but with so many chores to do in preparation for the festivities, it simply makes sense to have the gift-giving in the morning, to allow the servant's a full day with no interruptions to prepare for Christmas day," Elsie explained calmly, hoping to quell his fears.

"But it's tradition!" he gasped.

"Yes well, some traditions inevitably change with time Mr Carson. I suggested this _small_ change to Mrs Cooper and she agreed. Lady Grantham also thought it would work well. But don't worry, it is still two weeks away and so we've got plenty of time to get used to the idea," the Head Housemaid said, with a hint of irony.

 _Goodness me, it is only the slightest of changes. He'll need to get used to change when he works alongside me as Housekeeper_ , she thought.

"Well I don't like it!" he blustered, unhappy but not quite willing to exert his authority to overrule the decision; Elsie hadn't even become Housekeeper yet and he did not wish to fall out with her.

"I am very sorry about that Mr Carson but I hope you'll see with time that this tiny change will be for the best," she smiled kindly, hoping to finally soothe him.

He huffed with agitation and marched along the corridor to his pantry. Elsie could hear him muttering under his breath. _Does no-one in this House respect tradition except me? Honestly, why must we change everything. There was nothing wrong with the gifts being given in the afternoon. Heaven forbid we just leave things as they are!_

She shook her head fondly at his rumblings. _He'll get over it,_ she thought.

######

 _Now ..._

"Elsie, we need to talk about this ... I know you are upset ..." Charles began, as he entered their bedroom.

He really could not bear it when they were not in agreement.

Elsie was already in bed and had switched off her bedside lamp. She was lying on her side, pretending to be asleep.

"... I know you aren't asleep Elsie!" his voice boomed.

"Well I'm certainly not now!" she returned, sitting up and leaning back against her pillows, arms crossed.

"Elsie ... I would feel very uncomfortable to have dinner at the Abbey with the Family," he said more softly, almost pleadingly.

The tense atmosphere in the room began to ease, although they were still not in agreement.

"Charles ... you know how much I care for Mr Branson and Miss Sybbie, and he wants us there on his special night," she replied, just as softly.

"I know Elsie and I am very fond of them too but I cannot sit across from the Dowager and Lord Grantham at dinner ... times might be changing but that really is too much," he said imploringly.

"I could go on my own ..." she suggested dejectedly.

"Oh Elsie no ... I would feel awful," he replied, pain lacing his voice.

"But the alternative is for neither of us to go and that would be even worse. Charles, I know this would be difficult for you. I would find it difficult too, albeit for different reasons," she offered.

Charles looked at her quizzically.

"To be served by our former colleagues, friends ... I would find that very uncomfortable at best ... however, this would be a one-off to wish Mr Branson and little Sybbie well and so I would make the best of it ... just this once," she explained, hoping to appeal to her husband.

"Elsie I am sorry, I know you think me an old stick in the mud, a curmudgeon who is rooted in the past ... but I cannot have dinner with the Family, I just cannot," he said sadly, getting into bed beside his wife and lying back against the pillows.

Elsie gazed at her husband; he looked distraught, pained by his decision but firm about his reasons. She knew Charles placed great emphasis on tradition and he had made many efforts to embrace the changes that the passing years and their retirement had brought. _Perhaps this was asking too much?_ There was certainly no solution at eleven o'clock at night and so she decided to proffer the olive branch; she hated them to go to sleep on a cross word. She leaned across to rest against his side, her arm draped over his chest.

"You are not a curmudgeon Charles and I love you," she said tenderly.

He smiled tiredly against her hair, grateful for her generous words; he knew she was disappointed.

"Thank you Elsie, I love you too."

######

 _Then ..._

"Elsie, I have just opened a package that I thought was my new pen tips, only to find ... umm ... a fountain pen I think it is called," Mr Carson said, aghast at this discovery.

"It is a fountain pen Mr Carson ... most gentlemen are using them now ... I thought you might like one and so Mrs Cooper and I ordered it with our stationery," she smiled.

"Why would I want one of those ... my pen tips and ink work just fine," he puffed.

"But it will save you so much time Mr Carson, no dipping the nib into the ink every few words ... you can write pages with that ... imagine how quickly you'll be able to fill in your wine ledger," she beamed, hoping he would warm to his new pen.

"Elsie, whatever next? I am not ready for all of this, I really am not ..." he muttered quite seriously, walking away as if in a daze.

 _Oh dear, I must give the man a rest ... a change to the Christmas traditions and a fountain pen. He looks like he may faint with the horror of it all,_ she chuckled.

######

 _Now ..._

"Thank you for coming Mr Carson, Mrs Carson ... it means a lot to me," Mr Branson said warmly.

A compromise had been reached. Elsie and Charles had joined the Family after dinner for drinks in the Library. Mr Branson had understood Mrs Carson's predicament, when she had gently explained this to him, and so he had altered arrangements so that the meal became a family event and the Carson's and some other friends from the Village joined the celebration a little later. Whilst not entirely relaxed about the situation, Charles was content with this. He could cope with the slightly less formal setting of drinks with the Family and Elsie was actually very relieved not to have to be waited on fully by her former colleagues; therefore both were happy.

"Thank you for inviting us Mr Branson. You leave tomorrow?" Charles asked.

"We do ... we are on the four o'clock ship from Liverpool ... we'll return to Downton next year, at Easter time," he smiled.

"We will miss you," Elsie said warmly.

This would be the first time the Branson's had not returned to Downton for the Christmas period.

"We will miss you too Mrs Carson ... and don't forget, you are both always welcome to come and stay with Sybbie and I in America," he said genuinely, reaching out to squeeze Elsie's hand.

"We might just do that Mr Branson ... I can see Mr Carson in Boston!" she returned cheekily, as Charles almost choked on his wine and Elsie and the younger man laughed.

######

 _Then ..._

Elsie had a stack of linens in her arms as she walked along the downstairs corridor. Many of the staff had already gone to bed but she could hear a low hum of chatter as a couple of Footmen played cards in the Servant's Hall. She was thinking about the next few weeks; it was one week until Christmas and in just over two weeks' time she would officially be Housekeeper. She walked past Mr Carson's pantry, still lost in her thoughts. However, a little way past the door, she suddenly stopped walking, a knowing grin on her face as she took a couple of silent steps backwards. She peeked inside the room.

The Butler did not know she was watching him as he contentedly completed his wine ledger. Every so often he would gaze down at the fountain pen in his hand, looking as pleased as punch. _Ah, so he enjoys some changes then,_ she smiled.

 ** _A/N: A little review would be lovely if you have time x_**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 _Then ..._

Mrs Cooper was barking orders at the Hall Boys who were lifting the enormous Christmas tree into place in the Great Hall. It was her last Christmas at the Abbey and she wanted it to be just right. The Family would complete the decorations a little later. As the Housekeeper supervised, Mr Carson and Elsie were able to stand back and observe. It was three days until Christmas.

The Butler looked at Elsie; she seemed almost wistful as she gazed at the stunning Norwegian Spruce in front of her.

"Are you looking forward to Christmas Elsie?" he asked softly.

"Yes, yes I am Mr Carson ... I do love Christmas although ... well ... it does make you miss family and friends ..." she said, immediately thinking she had said too much as she watched his eyes sadden.

"Sorry Mr Carson, don't mind me getting all maudlin," she laughed lightly, trying to brighten the mood.

"Not at all Elsie ... I have always found the festive period a time of great reflection, a mixture of joy and sorrow ... but I am sure this year, joyfulness will win the day," he said kindly.

She nodded with a smile to thank him for his thoughtful words. She could not have spoken even if she had wanted to; she had a lump in her throat and tears welling in her eyes in response to his compassion.

######

 _Now ..._

"When are we decorating the tree Essie?" Becky asked excitedly, for at least the fourth time.

"Steady on Becky, we will decorate the tree tomorrow morning, Christmas Eve ... today is our baking day and we have lots of treats and biscuits to make," Elsie explained happily, as she, Charles and Becky finished their breakfast.

"Oh, is Beryl coming to help ... her biscuits are more yummy than yours Essie," Becky said with total honesty.

Charles snorted with mirth, as Elsie shook her head with an amused grin.

"Yes she is Becky as it happens, so don't fear, the biscuits will taste nice!" Elsie pronounced.

"Oh that is good Essie ... I will go and get the drawing I did for Beryl and Bill," she said cheerfully, rising from the table.

Charles chuckled as he sipped his tea and Elsie nudged his leg under the table to shush him.

######

 _Then ..._

"Elsie, I thought I might order a small tree for my sitting-room and you and I can decorate it?" Mrs Cooper said warmly.

The older woman had noticed Elsie seemed a little pensive and she knew how hard it was to be away from your family at Christmas time. Mrs Cooper realised she did not even know if Elsie had any family left, she was a very private woman. Either way, Christmas could be a difficult time. The Housekeeper was pleased to see that Elsie immediately brightened at this suggestion.

"Oh Mrs Cooper I would like that, very much," she smiled, knowing she already had one decoration that could take pride of place.

"Wonderful, I'll get it delivered this afternoon and this evening we'll have a sherry and some shortbread and decorate the tree," she replied jovially.

######

The two women decorated the small tree with fur cones and pretty bows made from gold and red ribbon. Mrs Cooper added a couple of Christmas trinkets she had collected through the years and finally, Elsie added her lovely, delicate angel.

"That really is beautiful Elsie, did you make it?" Mrs Cooper asked.

"I did," Elsie smiled, as she gazed at the decoration hanging on the tree.

The angel was made from paper and fabric, with wings cut from a doily. It even had a halo made from wire. It was adorned with small gold buttons and sequins to make it sparkle. Elsie had made this angel with her sister Becky, the Christmas before their mother died. Becky had one too and even though the two women could never be together at Christmas time, Elsie's work never allowed this, they both had this reminder of their sister during the festive period. It was one of Elsie's most treasured possessions.

Mrs Cooper could sense not to ask any more questions about this decoration; however it was clear to her that it meant the world to Elsie. Therefore, she reached to her side and squeezed Elsie's hand in hers, as Elsie took a deep breath and clasped the Housekeeper's fingers softly in return, as they both continued to gaze at the lovely Christmas tree.

######

 _Now ..._

"Is Becky in bed?" Charles asked, as he sat at his desk, writing their last couple of Christmas cards.

"Yes she is ... finally ... she will never sleep tomorrow night," Elsie laughed, referring to Christmas Eve night.

Elsie sat down on her husband's lap to give him a cuddle. As he placed his pen on his desk to hold her more closely, Elsie noticed it and smiled.

"I cannot believe you still use that pen ... you have received so many new ones since then," she said, kissing the side of his face as she ran her fingers through Charles's hair.

He hummed with pleasure, as her fingers massaged his scalp.

"This one will always be special to me," he said.

It was the fountain pen that Elsie had ordered for him, just before she became Housekeeper; the fountain pen that had almost sent the Butler into a state of collapse before he grew to love it and take it to his heart.

"Talking of special things ... today is a rather special day Charles, I hope you haven't forgotten," Elsie beamed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Of course not, how could I forget the day before Christmas Eve?" he teased.

She giggled against his neck.

"Try again," she whispered.

"Ummm ... is it special because our wine delivery arrived?" he continued to jest.

"No ... something else," she replied, closing her eyes and feeling sleepy as she rested against her big bear of a pillow.

He nuzzled her hair and kissed her temple lovingly.

"Is it special because you didn't burn the gingerbread?" he asked cheekily.

She laughed joyfully, as she cuddled closer.

"Oh now I remember ... it is special because it's the day I became engaged to my beautiful girl, and the day that began the happiest years of my life," he declared blissfully.

"Exactly," she murmured, with a sweet, contented sigh.

######

 _Then ..._

It was Christmas day and the Staff were gathered in the Servant's Hall.

"Well I think that was a very successful day all in all," Mr Carson concluded, as he sat at the head of table.

The servants had enjoyed their Christmas meal at lunchtime and had now completed the service for the Family's Christmas dinner. Therefore they were enjoying left-over turkey sandwiches and fruit in the Servant's Hall.

"It was indeed Mr Carson and I believe Mrs Patmore has an extra little treat for you all," Mrs Cooper smiled.

The servants did not give each other gifts as a rule, it was not appropriate, but every year Mrs Patmore cooked a selection of Christmas biscuits, shortbreads, gingerbreads and other delightful treats, and gave a small bag to every member of staff. Elsie had asked if she could help with this task, it reminded her of Christmases at home with her mother and sister when they used to bake biscuits together. Mrs Patmore had been pleased to have an extra pair of hands, although Elsie freely admitted that her skills lay more in the decorating than the baking! Therefore, each bag had been beautifully decorated with a gingham ribbon and a Christmas tree tag with the recipient's name. As Mrs Patmore and Elsie distributed the bags, the assembled staff were overjoyed.

"For you Mr Carson ... and I've made sure to leave the gingerbread out and give you all shortbread," Elsie smiled, as she handed the bag to the Butler.

"Thank you Elsie," he smiled, astonished not for the first time by Elsie's observant eye; he really did not like gingerbread.

"And Merry Christmas Mr Carson," she added warmly, the chatter and excitement surrounding them allowing the two to converse briefly.

Mr Carson and Elsie had not been alone for a second during the festivities, so this was the friends' only chance to wish each other well.

"Merry Christmas to you too Elsie, and here's to many more Christmases together ... all of us together," he swiftly added.

Elsie was sure she noted a slight blush to his cheeks as they gazed at the other. She nodded happily before continuing her task, delivering biscuits to the other staff.

######

 _Now ..._

Elsie and Charles came through from the kitchen with further trays of drinks for their guests, both pausing at the sight that met them. Beryl and Becky sat on the settee, looking through all of the Christmas cards and gifts Becky had received. Becky held Beryl's hand, devoted to her. John and Bill stood by the window, chatting amiably, both with a beer in hand as they laughed together. John and Anna, along with Daisy, had joined the others following evening service at the Abbey. Anna sat with Essie on her knee, whilst Daisy held Annie; a picture of happiness as Annie tweaked Daisy's nose and the women giggled delightedly.

"We are so blessed Charles," Elsie said, a quiver in her voice as her emotion took over at this wondrous sight.

Charles placed his own tray on the table, doing the same with hers, so that he could wrap his arms around Elsie, as she lay back against his chest and they both continued to gaze at their loved ones.

"We are my love, very blessed," he replied softly, feeling a little choked as well.

He leaned down and kissed her hair, as she pulled his arms more tightly around her.

Becky spotted her sister and Charles and had an idea.

"Essie, now that everyone is here, can we switch off all of the lights to see the Christmas tree lights sparkle?" she asked eagerly.

It was the first year they had had electric tree lights at the cottage; a special treat from Charles as he knew how much Elsie and Becky enjoyed decorating the tree.

"Of course sweetheart, let's give everyone a glass of bubbly and then we'll switch them off," she replied, as Becky jumped up to help deliver the drinks.

With a glass of bubbly in hand they all chorused their appreciation, as the lights were lowered and the Christmas tree shone brightly. It looked absolutely beautiful. However, in Elsie's mind, there was something even more wonderful than the lights; the two homemade angels glistening in the light, hanging side by side in the middle of the tree.

 ** _A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just for information, in 'Stuck with you' I decided that the proposal was the day before Christmas Eve. Not sure why as most agree it was Christmas Eve but there you go! I had to stick with that as I wanted to be consistent. Thank you for your lovely reviews- a final chapter will follow in the next day or so to bring this fic to a close x_**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

 ** _A/N: Thank you for your tremendous support for this fic. I have enjoyed writing it very much. It was lovely to continue writing about Charles and Elsie's retirement years, following on from 'Stuck with you', and now for the first time I have written about Elsie as Head Housemaid. I realise that leaves a 'gap', the Housekeeper years until the engagement. I have covered these years in some other stories but you never know, I may come back to this story at some point and fill the gap. I cannot seem to stop writing about Chelsie! I also want to write an Elsie/Beryl fic. However, for now I will enjoy a break from writing and look forward to the upcoming series- yay! Thanks once again for your support and reviews- I appreciate them so much. Hope you enjoy this final chapter x_**

######

 _Then ..._

The New Year's Day celebrations had gone seamlessly the previous day, a fitting swansong for Mrs Cooper. Today was her final day as Housekeeper and the Family had marked this special day with a presentation in the Library. She received a carriage clock and a stunning bouquet of flowers to thank her for her years of loyalty and service to the Granthams. This was followed by a more lively celebration downstairs, after the evening dinner service. Mr Carson had given a touching speech and the Staff had all contributed to a number of gifts for the dear woman; a beautiful silk scarf and matching gloves, an elegant writing set and some French perfume. She had been quite overcome with the kind wishes and regards shown to her by the Staff and she was particularly touched by the efforts of Elsie and the other housemaids who had arranged this special evening for her. The Staff had drunk wine and enjoyed a light buffet provided by Mrs Patmore and it proved to be a wonderful send-off for the Housekeeper. Mrs Cooper would leave by train in the morning; she planned to live in Whitby on the east coast, near her last surviving brother and his family.

Most of the servants had made their way upstairs to bed following an enjoyable evening, as Mrs Cooper called Elsie and Mr Carson to her sitting-room. As they entered the room, Elsie was feeling a little flushed and if the Head Housemaid was not mistaken, Mr Carson's cheeks also looked a little rosy from the wine. The Butler and Elsie looked fondly at Mrs Cooper.

"As you know, I hate soppy goodbyes ..." the Housekeeper began.

Elsie took a deep, steadying breath; this woman had been like a mother to her since she had come to Downton. Mr Carson also clenched his fists at his sides, determined to retain control over his emotions.

"... however, I do want to wish you both every possible happiness for the future. Downton could not be in safer hands with you both at the helm. You are a fine Butler Mr Carson and more importantly you are a good and kind man, and it has been my pleasure to serve alongside you for all of these years ... and Elsie, you are an absolute treasure my dear and you will be a remarkable Housekeeper, mark my words," she smiled, her eyes glistening.

Mr Carson nodded in thanks, touched by the Housekeeper's words and Elsie smiled at him proudly. _He really is a good and kind man,_ the Head Housemaid thought. Elsie returned her attention to Mrs Cooper.

"Thank you Mrs Cooper ... and if that is true, it will be in large part because of everything you have taught me. Thank you for your wonderful support and encouragement ... and for your care. I will miss you greatly," Elsie managed, before she dissolved into a flood of tears.

Elsie was not an overly emotional person; she was strong, sensible and in control. However, she cared deeply for this woman and she could no longer remain passive, as she reached forward and hugged the Housekeeper warmly. As the two women embraced fondly, Mr Carson shifted from foot to foot, unable to know what to do faced with two overwrought and sobbing women. He was very uncomfortable, a stabbing pain in his heart to witness such genuine upset. He felt helpless and simply stood and gazed at them, hoping they regained their composure soon. His relief knew no bounds as the women let go of each other and seemed to settle, both smiling at the man before them; they knew how uncomfortable this entire situation would be for him. Mr Carson realised he needed to say something. He coughed lightly.

"Mrs Cooper, thank you for your kind words and good wishes, your service to this great House has been immeasurable and it has been a privilege to work alongside you," he said formally, coughing again as he finished.

The two women rewarded him with gentle smiles, thinking that even in this sensitive moment he still remained their stoic, upstanding Mr Carson.

"Right then, I must get to bed ... I have a long day ahead ... oh, I almost forgot ... there is a gift for you Elsie ... open it once I've gone up ..." Mrs Cooper said, pointing to a box decorated with ribbon on the side table.

The older woman did not think she could take any more emotion. She wished them both goodnight and just as she reached the corridor, she turned to them once more,

"Take care of each other," she said meaningfully, before walking away.

The two were quite breathless; this remark seemingly innocent and yet charged with meaning. Mr Carson and Elsie stood in silence for a few seconds, neither sure what to say. Elsie saved the day, by walking across the room to collect her gift, providing a distraction. No words were needed as Elsie opened the box and held Mrs Cooper's chatelaine in her hand. Elsie held it to her heart as her eyes welled with tears once more. _Oh dear god, not again,_ Mr Carson panicked. _I really cannot cope with tears._ He silently reached into his pocket for his handkerchief and nervously held it out to Elsie. She looked up at him through watery eyes and whispered 'thank you' as she gladly took it to dry her tears.

######

 _Now ..._

Charles walked through to their bedroom, dressed in his pyjamas and dressing gown having just enjoyed a long soak in the bath. He found his wife at her dressing table, lost in her own thoughts and holding something delicately in her hands. He walked across to stand behind her and realised she was holding her first chatelaine. He placed a hand on her shoulder as she gazed up at him, her eyes a little teary yet a beautiful smile on her lips.

"Happy memories?" he asked softly.

"Very happy," she said blissfully, placing the decorative chains carefully back in the box.

Elsie stood from her chair and slid her arms inside Charles's dressing gown, hugging her husband snugly around the waist. He held her tenderly, his head resting against her hair. His hands smoothed softly up and down her back; through the thin material of her nightgown Elsie could feel the comforting warmth of his hands.

"You _are_ a good and kind man Charles Carson," she whispered against his chest.

He smiled with pride, kissing her temple.

"And you Elsie, are my beautiful treasure," he replied.

######

 _Then ..._

"Is it time?" Mr Carson asked.

"It is, Mrs Cooper left in the car five minutes ago and I am going upstairs to meet with Lady Grantham now. When I come back down those stairs Mr Carson, I will be Housekeeper," she replied cheerfully, yet feeling a combination of both excitement and nervousness.

 _It really is happening. This is it, Elsie. You are about to become Housekeeper of Downton Abbey._

"Good luck Elsie, although of course you won't need it," he smiled encouragingly; they both knew this was little more than a formality, the official hand-over.

She nodded, accepting his good wishes, and then pushing her shoulders back, she took a deep breath and ascended the stairs.

######

Little over ten minutes later she descended the stairs. She was delighted to see Mr Carson waiting to greet her at the bottom.

"All is well?" he asked lightly, with a happy grin as he noticed her chatelaine now attached to her waist.

"All is well Mr Carson," she beamed.

"Well then, shall we take tea in my pantry ... _Mrs Hughes_?" the Butler said, as he gazed at Elsie and emphasised her new title; the first time this name had left his lips.

Elsie's breath caught in her throat. Of course she was now Mrs Hughes, why had she not thought about this? Her new title felt both strange and comforting. _Mrs Hughes, Housekeeper of Downton Abbey_ ; a position she felt she had always been destined to hold. As the two walked along the downstairs corridor, silent except for the thud of his stride and the jingle of her chatelaine, Elsie felt both content and calm. She knew the Butler would prove a tremendous support to her and as she walked at his side, she could not help but wonder when he would next call her Elsie.

 _The End._


End file.
